Juego de Luces
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: La historia de Seirin contada desde dentro por una persona que realmente no tuvo mucho que ver con el cambio que se produciría. Escondida en las sombras pese a brillar con luz propia. "¿Te crees capaz de llegar a la cima?" "Seguro, esto no es más que un juego de luces. Un juego en el se decide quién cae más rápido" ¿Te crees capaz de brillar por encima de los demás? [KagamixOc]
1. Kiyoshi¿Tiene novia?

_**LO PRIMERO DE TODO, PODÉIS PASAR DIRECTAMENTE A LEER EL FIC, NO VOY A DECIR NADA DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE, ES MÁS COMO UNA PEQUEÑA NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que esta idea lleva en proceso desde hace más de un año, pero es tan importante para mi que tenía que tomarme mi tiempo (?**_

 _ **Y me alegró de haberlo hecho, muchísimo. Me ha dado mucho tiempo para poder intentar comprender a los personajes y a mis propios Ocs, además de pensar mejor la historia (Ya no es la idea espontánea que surgió un día de Marzo). Realmente quería que esto saliese bien y por eso necesitaba pensarlo muy detenidamente. En todo este tiempo he escrito muchos borradores e ideas que le enviaba a la gente pidiendo consejo y opinión. Esta idea es muy distinta de la que en realidad se suponía que sería en principio, ni siquiera los Ocs lo son. Me parece que todo resulta ahora mucho mejor. Estoy bastante satisfecha, no del todo (Reconozco que me habría gustado empezarlo antes), pero supongo que cuando le pones tantos sentimientos a algo es normal tener un poco de miedo a que no sea bien visto o que no tenga éxito….**_

 _ **Me gustaría agradecer a toda aquella gente que soporto mis ideas, mis borradores, mis preguntas, mis dudas, de verdad que me habéis ayudado muchísimo. En especial me gustaría darle las gracias a mi Senpai y Fer.**_

 _ **Senpai, te admiró muchísimo, una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es con la precisión con la que entiendes a los personajes y lo bien que piensas todo. Muchísimas gracias por hacerme darme cuenta de mis errores y a hacerme construir mis aciertos, Muchas gracias por soportar todas mis ideas y borradores horribles que te mandaba al principio XD y los borradores que te sigo mandando hoy en día.**_

 _ **Fer, muchas gracias. Gracias, por que gracias a ti nació esta idea…Un día de marzo a partir de nuestra loca historia, por que en parte gracias a ti esta historia es así. Muchas gracias también por soportar mis borradores y mis locuras**_

 _ **Y bueno se que le di muchas vueltas y blablabla, soy demasiado sensiblera (?**_

 _ **¡De verdad esperó que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi, y si dejais reviews que sea con vuestra sincera opinión, aun que sea para decirme que es basura! (Dios quiera que no)**_

 _ **Así que ya os dejó leer…De verdad que siento todo el testamento e.e**_

 _Hay varías versiones de esta historia, de lo que sucedió después de que Seirin ganase a la generación milagrosa. Se pierde de vista a la gente, la verdad es que no suelen importarnos los que quedaron atrás, los que perdieron, los que se quedaron su oportunidad de alcanzar la fama, de llegar a la fama. Siendo realistas, a nadie le importa verdaderamente lo que suceda con los demás, solo que Seirin logró su objetivo…_

 _Esta historia tiene varías versiones y varías historias. Todas relacionadas y muy importantes. Cada uno desde su punto de vista. Comencemos con el principio, y con la versión de una de las personas que fue consciente del cambio que se produjo…_

…

Aquella mañana el viento soplaba con suavidad, revolviendo ligeramente su pelo. El chico volvió a suspirar con fuerza y observó distraídamente a los rezagados que cruzaban el patio a toda prisa. Hoy estaba predestinado a ser un día aburrido.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kagami-kun?-dijo una voz a su lado, que le hizo dar un brinco y soltar un gritó mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Kuroko…Maldito seas! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no salieses así, de la nada?!-gritó el pelirrojo controlando sus ganas de golpearle como pudo. Suspiró y volvió a apoyarse en la ventana con aire enfurruñado-…Rayos, menos mal que no soy cardiólogo

-…Kagami-kun, ¿quieres decir cardiópata, no?-la sombra se acomodó a su derecha

-¿Eh? ¡…Como sea!-"¿De verdad era cardiópata y no cardiólogo?", sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada en realidad, todo esta muy normal, hoy promete ser un día aburrido-dijo Kagami y suspiró de nuevo con pesadez-. Me encantaría que hoy sucediese algo interesante

-A veces tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que deseamos, el destino puede tenernos preparado una sorpresa desagradable. Me lo enseño Midorima-kun-dijo encogiéndose de hombros al ver la mirada confundida que le dirigió el mayor.

-Tsk, haz el favor de no hablarme de ese tipo, es solo oír su nombre y se me revuelven las tripas…

-Ya veo, lo siento…A propósito, Kagami-kun, la entrenadora me mandó que te avisase de que en el receso tendremos entrenamiento

-¿Hah, de nuevo?-le miró sorprendido antes de maldecir un poco por lo bajo-Como sea, me vendrá bien un poco de distracción

Las clases fueron incluso más lentas y pesadas. Ninguno de los profesores reparó en que había pasado la mayoría de ellas recostado en el pupitre durmiendo-Por extraño que sonase-. A la hora del receso un poco de entrenamiento le pareció un milagro. Por mucho que eso significase tener que escuchar los gritos de su entrenadora.

-¡Vosotros dos, ni se os ocurra faltar al entrenamiento!-ambos oyeron la voz enfada de su capitán.

Lo olvidaba. Asistir a la práctica también implicaba oír los gritos del capitán. Kagami no podía decidir cual de los dos era peor. Pero si fuese una competición para ver quién causaba más miedo, definitivamente ganaría su entrenadora, seguida de cerca por el capitán.

-Hyuuga-senpai, íbamos a por un poco de bebida para después-dijo Kuroko.

-No me lo creó, aquí si sufrimos, sufrimos todos- dijo Hyuuga. Hoy se veía especialmente molesto. Tal vez por que la entrenadora había estado muy atenta con Teppei desde el partido contra Kirisaki Daiichi. Ambos chicos se acercaron y siguieron en silencio al capitán hasta el gimnasio.

-Al fin llegan-dijo la entrenadora mientras les hacia señas para que se aún no llegaron los demás había pensado en repasar algunas estrategias que pueden sernos muy útiles más adelante…Por cierto, si estos chicos no llegan en menos de cinco minutos, todos tendréis que dar veinticinco vueltas al gimnasio para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Todos los allí presentes sufrieron con una silenciosa resignación el inminente castigo. Pues todos sabían que llegasen o no, las veinticinco tortuosas vueltas al gimnasio están aseguradas. …

El entrenamiento a pesar de ser muy intenso fue como un bálsamo relajante para el pelirrojo, que se sentía en su elemento. Él no podía decirse que fuese bueno en los estudios, tampoco en las relaciones sociales-más bien era torpe para todo eso-. Pero en el baloncesto era el mejor. Todo aquello que para otros era difícil de hacer para él era solo simples movimientos que le salían de forma tan natural como respirar. La cancha era su hábitat natural, y el como una depredador dispuesto a arrasar con todo. Todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano cuando tenía en frente la canasta. Aquella altura no era nada para él. Al observarla solo sentía en su pecho una enorme emoción únicamente superada por la satisfacción posterior a la clavada.

Por un momento se distrajo de la canasta cuando oyó el ruido metálico de la puerta del gimnasio al abrirse y vio a una chica de estatura media. Con unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera negra, con el pelo color avellana y los ojos de igual color.

-¿Necesitas alguna cosa?-dijo la entrenadora levantándose del banco, pero antes de poder acercarse la chica corrió dentro de la cancha y se lanzó sobre Teppei, rodeando su cuello con fuerza.

-¡Teppei, cuanto tiempo, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!-gritaba emocionada. El silencio se hizo en el gimnasio hasta que fueron conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¡¿EHHH?!" un gritó general de sorpresa rasgo el aire. El castaño bajó a la chica y la observó con los ojos abiertos

-I-imposible…Hikari-empezó a reírse y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, haciéndola girar-¡¿Que haces aquí?!

-¡Es obvio, te echaba de menos, voy a estudiar aquí, en Japón!

-¡Eso es increíble!... ¿Ellos lo saben?-dijo Teppei y durante unos segundos la observó con ojo critico. Ella sonrío más aún y sacudió la cabeza

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿y adivina que?, ¡Voy a estudiar en esta misma preparatoria!

-..Chicos… ¿puedo salir un momento fuera?-sonrío un poquito y miró a Riko, que tras unos segundos de desconcierto asintió a regañadientes. Rodeó a los hombros de la recién llegada con aire protector y empezó a hablar animadamente con ella en voz baja. Cuando se cerró la puerta del gimnasio los chicos se miraron entre ellos, ninguno sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que todos tenían en mente

-¿Creeis que es su novia?-dijo Koga al fin.

-Eso parece…-dijo Kagami lanzando una mirada a la puerta.

-Dejad de decir tonterías, es imposible que Kiyoshi tenga novia…Además no creó que tenga acceso a ese tipo de chic-dijo Hyuga antes de ser golpeado con severidad por Riko en plena nuca.

-No es su novia-aseguró Riko con el ceño fruncido y Hyuga le dirigió una fugaz mirada.

-A mi se me hace familiar-dijo Kuroko mientras se llevaba el dedo índice al labio con aire pensativo

-a mi también, ¿no es posible que la hayamos visto antes?-dijo Kagami. No era bueno recordando nombres ni a la gente, cuando recordaba a alguien debía de ser alguien que consiguiese llamar su atención. Sin embargo esa chica se le hacia ligeramente conocida.

-No lo creó, Kagami-kun, ya la oistes, no vive aquí

-¿Tu no sabes nada, Izuki?-dijo Riko mirando a Izuki y toda la atención recayó sobre el pelinegro que se sobaba la barbilla.

-Teppei en alguna ocasión me habló de una chica que era muy importante para él, a la que tenía mucho afecto y echaba de menos…pero que no vivía aquí…Y había más…pero no consigo recordarlo-dijo mordiéndose el labio, frustrado. Algo importante se le estaba olvidando. ¿Qué era?

-…Entonces no hay ninguna duda, debe ser su novia-volvió a remarcar Koga cruzándose de Kiyoshi es un tipo suertudo, ¿habéis visto a la chica?

-Koga, cierra el pico-le ordenó Riko con severidad y tosió incomoda-. Aún no esta claro que sea su novia

Todos se callaron de golpe al oír de nuevo el ruido de la puerta. Teppei se asomó un poco y sonrío ligeramente avergonzado.

-L-lo siento, chicos, Pero… ¿Podría faltar al entrenamiento? Hay algo importante que debo hacer-Koga y Izuki se lanzaron una mirada significativa mientras Riko suspiraba un poquito y asentía con pesadez-. Gracias, prometo venir al de esta tarde.

Esa fue la prueba definitiva. Cuando se cerró la puerta de nuevo ya no había dudas. Kiyoshi Teppei tenía novia.

-... Que hacen de chachara? Vayan a dar cincuenta vueltas por perder el tiempo-les gritó Riko y todos volvieron rápidamente a entrenar mientras ella lanzaba una mirada a la puerta. "¿Seria posible que esa fuese la novia de Teppei?"

 **Esa misma tarde**

 _-¿pero por que no puedo ir? ¡Quiero ir y verte jugar, maldita sea!_

 _-Ten paciencia, mañana podrás ir y te los presentaré a todos. Ahora tienes cosas que hacer_

 _-… ¿no estarás intentando esquivarme?_

 _-¿Eh? Eso sería imposible-esboza una pequeña sonrisa que a la chica le provoca un suspiró_

 _-Sigues teniendo esa misma sonrisa…Resulta ligeramente tranquilizador, estaba muy preocupada_

 _-Eres muy protectora conmigo, te preocupas demasiado_

 _-…Si estas intentando que te golpee te prometo que estás a punto de conseguirlo-le mira el silencio mientras el chico prepara sus cosas tarareando una canción-¿Ya te vas?_

 _-Si, quiero ir un poco antes, no he podido entrenar en el receso-le revuelve el pelo cariñ vemos más tarde, podríamos ir a comer al MajiBurger_

 _-¡Eso sería genial!-la chica sonríe y le empuje un poco para que saliese de la casa-¡Vete rápido y regresa pronto a buscarme!_

Teppei no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al recordarlo. Estaba muy feliz de que estuviese allí. Alzó la mirada al cielo y aspiró el aire para soltarlo de golpe en una bocanada al sentir como alguien le palmeaba la espalda. Se giró dolorido para ver a Hyuga que le miró con dureza.

-¡Hyuga! ¿A que vino eso?-se masajeó la espalda-¿Es por que no fui al entrenamiento? Ya me dis-

-Cierra la boca, Kiyoshi-le miró disimuladamente-… ¿Esa chica de antes era tu novia?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién, Hikari?-se quedó pensativo y luego se rió en voz baja-. No se como puedes pensar tal cosa…

-No hace falta que te escondas, Kiyoshi, sinceramente pensé que nunca tendrías novia, pero he de reconocer que me equivocaba-sonaba ligeramente fastidiado. Él aún no había salido con ninguna chica. Que cruel era el destino. ¿Por qué el idiota de Kiyoshi tenía que tener novia antes que él? Entraron en el gimnasio y se sorprendieron de ver solo a Kagami y a Kuroko.

-¿Y los demás?-dijo Hyuga mientras dejaba sus cosas en el vestuario y se cambiaba

-Han ido a comprar bebida con la entrenadora-contestó Kuroko y observó a Teppei mientras se quitaba la camiseta-…Kiyoshi-senpai… tiene la marca de una mano en la espalda

-Ah, gracias Kuroko, es la mano de Hyuga-le señaló ligeramente.

-No te di demasiado fuerte, Iron-Heart

-Ugh…Hyuga no me llames de esa forma, por favor

-…como sea, ¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar?-le plantó cara de frente.

-Ella quería venir hoy y verme entrenar… ¡pero tenía que desempacar sus cosas, mañana os la presentaré!... ¿Por que mañana tenemos entrenamiento, no?

-Eso creó, Riko dijo que por duro que nos resultase era bueno entrenar aún que fuese sábado

-Chicos, estáis aquí-dijo izuki abriendo la puerta del vestuario-. Riko dijo que ya empezáramos con el entrenamiento. Los chicos terminaron de cambiarse rápidamente y siguieron a Izuki. Riko los miró con severidad y empezó a mandarles la rutina del entrenamiento de ese día.

-Teppei…espero que te concentres en el entrenamiento, pero no te sobreesfuerces-sacudió la cabeza- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Claro, no te preocupes Riko-le palmeó la cabeza y se río en voz baja antes de empezar a entrenar con el resto.

…

El cielo premonizaba un día bastante agradable, a pesar del insistente frío que conseguía calarse en los huesos de los pocos inconscientes que decidían salir a la calle a aquella hora. Claro que los chicos de Seirin tenían bien claro que preferían soportar un poco de frío matutino antes que la ira de la entrenadora. Hyuuga y los demás senpais-a excepción de Teppei- caminaban en silencio, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos, intentando resguardarlas del frío antes de que se les entumeciesen. Izuki observaba en silencio al megane que llevaba unos días de mal humor y parecía descargar su ira sobre Teppei con más insistencia que de costumbre. Izuki no era tonto. Nisiquiera despistado. Su ojo de águila no era útil únicamente en la cancha, le permitía darse cuenta de detalles que para otros eran meras tonterías. Y él sabía el motivo del enfado de Hyuga Jumpei. Pero Izuki había decidido no entrometerse, ese no era asunto suyo, así que se había decidido a ser un mero espectador. Por estresante que pudiese resultar a veces. Suspiró provocando un poco de Vaho que a los pocos minutos desapareció

-Izuki, deja de suspirar, todos tenemos que levantarnos pronto

-Lo se, Hyuga, pero eso no hace que me sienta menos cansado…Es casi como estar casado

-Eso es tan malo que no merece la pena ni golpearte-se lo pensó mejor y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca-.

-Izuki tiene razn, es demasiado cruel sacarnos de la cama a estas horas…¡La mía aún seguira calentita!-dijo Koga con resignación mientras se arrebujaba en su abrigo

-Dejad de quejaros tanto, no hace tanto frío, yo no veo a Mitobe quejarse-Hyuga señaló al más alto que estaba tapado con una bufanda.

Los otros dos miraron al más alto que parecía concentrado en no congelarse, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

-Es cierto, hoy Kiyoshi traería a la chica-dijo izuki despreocupadamente

-Es una pena que sea su novia-dijo Koga-.

-No sean idiotas, no puede ser su novia

-..Eso no es seguro, cuando dijo que se tenía que ir me asomé un poco por la puerta y pude ver como ella le tomaba del brazo-dijo Koga en voz baja como si fuese un secreto

-Osea, ¿Qué en vez de entrenar te dedicas a espiar a los demás?- Hyuga lo miró con una expresión aterradora mientras Koga intentaba disculparse.

Y así, persiguiéndose como posesos llegaron al gimnasio. Sudados e intentando recuperar el aire se pararon en la puerta

-Ya no tengo frío-dijo Koga y Hyuga lo miró de nuevo como si fuese a ahogarle. Riko aparecío detrás de él con los brazos cruzados

-Me alegro mucho, Koga, por que te va a hacer falta-dijo ella con una sonrisa y los chicos se apresuraron a pasar dentro. Izuki lanzó una rápida mirada al gimnasio y enseguida se dio cuenta de que faltaba Teppei. Se apoyó en la pared y se dedicó a escuchar la explicación de la entrenadora. Al rato se oyó el ruido de la puerta y apareció Teppei. Cuanto se había repetido esa escena en los dos últimos días. A su lado estaba una chica que parecía un poco intimidada al ver tantas personas, y se sujetaba vergonzosamente al jersey del mayor.

-Oh, Hola-dijo Teppei y observó como todas las miradas se centraban en la chica-. Ah, ella es…

Kagami la observó mejor y se dio cuenta de quién era. ¡Ahora la recordaba perfectamente! Se levantó del banco de un salto, lo que hizo que ella también se fijase en él y frunciese el ceño.

-¡ERES TÚ!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo señalándose con un dedo acusador

-¿Eh...Os conocéis?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se observaron furibundos.

 **Y así lo dejo (?**

 **Me costó terminarlo y aún así me da la sensación de que me quedó muy corto uwu pero no puedo escribir nada más sin desvelaros cosas, y como soy cruel no quiero hacer eso…Y no quiero poner demasiado relleno innecesario. Además de que os recomiendo de que os leaís las historias de las chicas que me ayudaron con este fic .** Yami Kuroshin **y** OrangeLightning-Mik

 **En fin, no tengo muchas más cosas que añadir, que esperó de verdad que os guste y que espero los reviews con ansías locas 3**


	2. ¡¿tú de nuevo!

**No tarde tanto en actualizar~ Esto contenta, llevo varios días diciendo "hoy actualizo, hoy actualizo" finalmente HOY actualizo.**

 **Ahh me encanta escribir de Knb, es relajante o algo así (? No tengo mucho más que decir emmm, gracias por los reviews y los follows, y que me alegro un montón de que os guste, de verdad. Y bueno nada más decir de que estoy contenta de que ya vayan a sacar el manga en España, ¡Knb el mejor!~**

 **Y eso, no mucho más que añadir, que sigo pensando que dejo cortitos los caps pero meh.**

-¿Así que os conocéis?-Kiyoshi rió de buena gana-eso facilita un poco las presentaciones

-No lo creó, Kiyoshi, no parece que se lleven bien-le dijo Izuki en voz baja mientras los otros dos se asesinaban con la mirada.

-¡Este tipo, este tipo me golpeó con una pelota de baloncesto en la cabeza!-Hikari le señaló acusatoriamente

-¿¡Hah?! ¡Y tú me llamaste Titán descerebrado! ¡Además ya te dije que fue sin querer!-Kagami apretaba los dientes con fuerza, rabioso por la acusación de la chica, atravesándose con la mirada. Los demás parecían ligeramente desconcertados ante esa absurda pelea.

-¿Podéis contarnos lo que ocurrió?-dijo Riko haciendo que los dos chicos dejasen de discutir durante unos pocos segundos.

* * *

 _Aquella mañana. Acababa de llegar a Japón y acababa de dejar las maletas en casa cuando se dirigió a comprar unos dulces y dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a la preparatoria para visitar al chico. Su corazón latía desbocado, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había visto que temblaba de la emoción… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia ya? ¿Uno meses? No,no, como poco un año. Camino despacio observando la ciudad detenidamente. Mientras pensaba en comprarle alguna cosa oyó un persistente ruido a su derecha y de repente se apagó. Se giró para ver que era y justo en ese momento sintió como algo impactaba fuertemente contra su cabeza lanzándola al suelo. Se tocó la cabeza que le palpitaba con fuerza a causa del golpe y se levantó furiosa. Observó que lo que le había dado era una pelota de baloncesto, miró con dureza al chico que salía de la pista de baloncesto_

 _-¡Lo siento, fue sin-!-dijo el chico con una sonrisa avergonzada_

 _-¡Deberías tener más cuidado, maldita sea, me mandaste derechita al suelo, Titán descerebrado!-le gritó ella tocándose la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el chico a sonreírle después de semejante golpe?!_

 _-¡¿Hah?! ¡Fuiste tu la que caminabas despistada!-le gritó él indignado_

 _-¡S-si tú tuvieses mejor puntería no me hubieses dado, la canasta esta allí no aquí!-le respondió igual mientras apretaba los puños._

 _-¡Encima de la canasta existe un tablero, lumbreras!_

 _-¡Ya lo sabía, idiota!-le devolvió la pelota con fuerza, y se marchó de allí furiosa._

* * *

Riko los miraba boquiabierta. ¿Cuál de los dos era más idiota? Imposible saberlo. Ella no debería haber reaccionado de esa forma. ¡Y Kagami no debería haber sonreído! ¿¡Acaso era idiota?! Miró al chico con lastima y suspiró mientras se tocaba la cara.

-…¿Entonces…Ella es tu novia?-dijo hyuuga y Hikari le miró unos segundos antes de romper a reír, consiguiendo sonrojar ligeramente al chico-¿D-dije algo extraño?-le susurró a izuki

-¿Teppei y yo novios?-volvió a reírse en voz baja y sacudió la cabeza-. Él y yo somos primos, encantada, soy Hikari Kiyoshi.

-Por eso es que yo decía que me recordaba a alguien-le susurró Kuroko a Kagami que asintió distraídamente recorriendo con la mirada a los dos primos. El desconcierto se hizo general y los chicos se miraron confundidos por la noticia, pero pronto los gritos de la entrenadora los devolvieron al presente, un presente en el que les tocaba entrenar.

La chica se sentó junto a Riko en el banco y observaron el silencio como empezaban con el entrenamiento. Riko aún quedaba cierto recelo. Ya que en Japón era legal y algo normal que los primos pudiesen ser pareja e incluso casarse o tener hijos. Su mirada se deslizaba atentamente por el cuerpo de la chica, el parecido físico con Teppei era asombroso. Los ojos eran más o menos del mismo color, si acaso los de la chica más con un color ambar. El pelo era de un tono parecido, aún que el de ella era un poco más oscuro, incluso el tono de la piel era similar. Y en su mirada podía vislumbrar cierto brillo que en los ojos con Teppei se distinguían con total claridad, además de algo así como una especie de ansiedad, como si desease saltar del banco y entrar en la cancha con los chicos. Al seguir su mirada pudo ver que miraba a su primo con total atención pero que no transmitía otra cosa que preocupación.

-Así que…Teppei y tu sois primos-dijo con tono distraído sin dejar de observar de reojo a los chicos mientras que la otra asentía-¿tenéis la misma edad?

-No, yo tengo dieciséis años

-¿Y ahora que estas en Japón donde te alojas? ¿tienes familia aquí aparte de Teppei?-dijo riko y al instante se dio cuenta de que tal vez con su curiosidad estaba siendo demasiado insistente, pero la castaña no parecía molesta en absoluto, más bien parecía aliviada de poder mantener una conversación.

-En casa de nuestros abuelos, se pusieron muy contentos al verme, no los había visto desde la última visita que le hice a Teppei cuando estuvo en el hospital-dijo con tono melancólico-. Prácticamente nos criamos juntos, Teppei es como mi hermano mayor, él siempre me cuidó, me ayudó ¡Incluso me enseño a jugar al baloncesto!-dijo y se echó a reír en voz baja-. Así que siento que yo también debo proteger y cuidar al idiota ese

"Ellos realmente son parecidos, ambos sienten la necesidad de proteger a los demás" pensó Riko sacudiendo la cabeza mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Era como ver una versión pequeña de aquel chico. Se centro de nuevo en el entrenamiento y se dio cuenta que se había alargado diez minutos más de lo normal así que que mando a los chicos a las duchas mientras que ella empezaba a recoger las cosas con la ayuda de la castaña. Ahora sentía la mirada de la menor en su nuca, como si ahora le tocase a ella ser estudiada. Suspiró y comenzó a recoger las ropas de los chicos que estaban esparcidas por los suelos.

-¿Y tu eres amiga de Teppei o algo así?-dijo con curiosidad Hikari mientras le miraba, Riko pensó con rapidez como podría decirlo.

-Soy…La entrenadora de tu hermano, y si, somos bastante amigos-dijo con sinceridad mientras que la chica abría los ojos de par en par

-¿Entrenadora, what, que? ¿Tú?-dijo observando mejor a la chica mientras soltaba un pequeño silbido de admiración impresionante, creía que eras la gerente, osea, ¡Es genial! ¿Cuántos años debes de tener, diecisiete, dieciocho?

Riko se ruborizó ligeramente y tosió avergonzada, ella no lo veía como algo tan extraño. El análisis de los deportistas y los entrenamientos junto a estas rutinas habían formado siempre parte de su vida, no era tan complicado hacerlo ella, es cierto que tal vez no fuese igual que su padre pero algún día lo sería.

-N-no es para tanto, he aprendido desde pequeña, mi padre trabaja en su propio gimnasio y desde pequeña he observado y aprendido como se hacia...lo que a veces es complicado es-se interrumpió al ver como koga corría fuera del pasillo únicamente tapado con una toalla mientras Hyuuga lo agarraba de los hombros y lo empujaba de nuevo dentro del pasillo de los vestuarios provocando un gritó del otro. Suspiró y se toco la frente-. Lo complicado es lidiar con los chicos…Pero con mano dura todo es posible…Espérame aquí ahora vuelvo.

Hikari asintió y siguió con la labor que antes estaba haciendo la chica para oír con total perfección un grito que le heló las venas "¡HYUUGA-KUN, KOGA, VOLVED AQUÍ!"

…

Cuando salieron del gimnasio el Sol ya se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos de Sol bañaban el suelo con su brillo ambarino. Hikari esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio mientras Teppei se cambiaba, se despedía cortésmente de los jugadores a medida que se iban marchando. Solo había un chico que conseguía ponerla ligeramente nerviosa además del pelirrojo enorme. El capitán. Después de haberles contado que eran primos se había ganado algunas miradas recelosas por parte del pelinegro, además de haber podido oír como insultaba a su primo en varías ocasiones. Por fin salió su primo ya cambiado junto a un chico. El pelirrojo enorme de antes.

-¿Ya te marchas a casa, Kagami?-dijo su primo mirando a sus kohai y revolviéndole el pelo-. Normalmente te quedas más tiempo entrenando con Kuroko, por cierto… ¿Donde esta él? Soléis volver juntos.

-Kagami-kun quiere ir hoy a por unas hamburguesas del Majiburger, además, el entrenamiento de hoy a resultado bastante agotador-dijo el peliceleste con tranquilidad mientras miraba a los primos causándoles un susto que los hizo brincar.

-¡¿D-de donde salió?! ¡Antes no estaba aquí!-gritó Hikari llevándose una mano al pecho y mirando fijamente al pequeño como si temiese perderlo de vista en cualquier momento.

-Estuve aquí durante todo el tiempo-se excusó el pequeño observando a los chicos mientras caminaban en silencio-. ¿Queréis venir con nosotros?

-Eso sería genial mientras no tenga que pagar la cuenta de Kagami-dijo Teppei mientras se reía un poco al ver la cara ligeramente avergonzada del pelirrojo-. Además así podré enseñarle a Hikari lo que son las hamburguesas de verdad.

-No has probado las hamburguesas de Estados Unidos, había un camión de comida que todas las tardes después del instituto se paraba en la puerta de la residencia de estudiantes, eso si que eran hamburguesas y no lo que decís vosotros-dijo mientras se reía y kuroko abría ligeramente los ojos.

-Perdona por mi intromisión Kiyoshi-san, ¿pero vivías en Estados Unidos?-dijo en voz baja mientras sin que ninguno se diese cuenta le golpeaba a Kagami en las costillas para que prestase atención.

-Si, estuve viviendo cuatro años en California-dijo con una sonrisa-. Mi madre era de Los Ángeles.

-Yo también viví en Los Ángeles durante bastante tiempo-dijo Kagami observando a la chica, ella le atravesó con la mirada ante el silencioso reto del chico-. No te había visto nunca

\- Es bastante grande, además creó que es mejor que no nos hubiésemos visto nunca-le dijo con tono cortes pero su mirada no demostraba la misma amabilidad.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-concedió Kagami mientras que los otros dos ignoraban conscientemente la conversación y charlaban alegremente de los you can speak English good?

-are you kidding me? course I can speak English-le dirigió una mirada dura-,The question is ... can you do it too?

-Of course I can do it! And I probably speak better than you!-dijo él chico ligeramente irritado por las palabras de la chica.

-So you don't care to talk in English for a while?-dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezaron a conversar atropelladamente en inglés, intentando encontrar algún error en el ingles del otro.

 **…**

Se agarró a la chaqueta del chico mientras bostezaba cansada. Nadie le había avisado que tendrían que ir andando a la preparatoria, menos mal que estaba cerca. Se rasco los ojos abriéndolos ligeramente y mirar por encima de la espalda de su primo. Bostezó de nuevo y se agarro a su espalda, recostando la cabeza en ella.

-Cuando…lleguemos avísame-le dijo con voz cansada mientras Teppei reía en voz baja

-Estamos a punto de llegar, tardaremos como diez minutos tal vez nos encontremos por el camino a alguno de los chicos

Pero el camino fue lento y tranquilo por lo que cuando llegaron el sueño de la chica no había hecho más que aumentar mientras las ultimas palabras de su primo antes de irse a clase no paraban de rondar en su cabeza _"Compórtate e intenta no meterte en problemas, no te pongas nerviosa, seguro que harás muchos amigos"_ por mas que le daba vueltas le sonaba a la típica frase que diría una madre preocupada. Suspiró y mientras esperaba fuera de la clase miró el papelito que le había dado el profesor de antes. En cuanto terminasen las clases se apuntaría al equipo de baloncesto femenino. Sonrío tontamente y se imaginó como sería todo a partir de ahora. Y con suerte no tendría que tener que ver mucho más a Kagami Taiga, el kohai de su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza al ver como el sensei abría la puerta y le hacia una señal para que pasase. Entró y lanzó una mirada rápida a la clase, y su mirada se detuvo en los ojos de cierto pelirrojo que estuvo a punto de levantarse del asiento de un brinco al verla.

-Esta es vuestra nueva compañera recién transferida, Kiyoshi Hikari-dijo el sensei.

 _"¡¿Por qué…Que clase de cruel broma del destino es esta?!"_ pensaron los dos chicos sin imaginar lo que se les avecinaría en los próximos meses.


	3. No sabía que eras ese tipo de persona

**Ya actualizó, justo para el cumple del Tigrecito~ que se note que le quiero mucho (?**

 **La idea original era haberle hecho un one-shot para él solo, pero no tuve casi tiempo y mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones ToT. Si todo sale bien en poco subiré el one-shot de Alex. Y una sorpresitapara el cumple de Kagami a Facebook.**

 ** _"It's not "want". We "will" become number 1!" El año pasado no le hice nada para su cumple, así que este año se merecía algo, como minimo una actualización en su honor, así que aquí esta owo_**

* * *

Las últimas semanas habían sido una verdadera tortura. Su idea de poder evitar al chico se había visto injustamente truncada en la mayoría de las ocasiones pensó desconsolada mientras entraba en su clase.

-Buenos días, Kiyoshi-san-dijo Kuroko mientras ella se sentaba en su sitio, justo al lado derecho de Kagami.

-¡Waa, Kuroko, cuantas veces-! ¡¿Desde cuando hace que estas aquí?!-gritó Hikari sobresaltada mientras soltaba la bolsa con sus libros, que cayeron al suelo. Se arrodilló a cogerlos con la ayuda del pequeño

-Desde hace un rato, Kiyoshi-san tus sustos son realmente desmedidos

-¡Eres tu quién aparece de la nada con tu poca presencia y tu voz de narrador!-se excusó la chica mientras miraba con severidad al chico. En esas dos semanas no había sido capaz de notar ni una pizca de la presencia de ese chico. Era como si no existiese.

-Pero yo estuve aquí todo el rato, sólo te salude, no hice nada malo-dijo Kuroko pasándole los libros mientras Hikari se quedaba sin réplicas, le quitó los libros de las manos concediéndole la victoria en silencio-. A propósito, Kiyoshi-san, llevas la camiseta del uniforme al revés La mirada de la chica se dirigió rápidamente al lateral de la camiseta y se ruborizó al ver que era cierto. Se levanto como un rayo y mientras maldecía se metió en el baño de chicas a darle la vuelta a la camiseta.

 **...**

Kagami se rascó los ojos con pesadez. Tenía la vista cansada después de haberse quedado toda la noche viendo un partido de baloncesto. Necesitaba refrescarse o se ganaría una regañina por parte del profesor. Tiro de la puerta del baño sin darse cuenta que era el de chicas, y cuando entró vio a una chica en sujetador...con la camiseta de la preparatoria en brazos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se fijo en que era la prima de Kiyoshi. Ella le miró durante unos segundos y grito mientras se tapaba el busto con la camiseta -¿¡Que haces aquí, eres un pervertido mirón?! ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que es el baño de chicas?!-le gritó roja como un tomate y él no pudo decir nada, esa vez no tenía excusa

-Y-yo, lo s-siento-se disculpó torpemente sin poder evitar apartar la mirada de la chica mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y salió de allí mientras le ardía la cara de la vergüenza.

Unas chicas que pasaban por allí lo observaron salir todo sonrojado del baño de las chicas, a los pocos segundos salió de allí otra chica totalmente sonrojada y con pinta de tener prisa, además de llevar la camiseta del uniforme desarreglada. Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras durante unos instantes antes de empezar a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación

-Ese chico, es el Ace del equipo de baloncesto, y esa es la nueva transferida

-… ¿No os parece extraño que salgan los dos juntos del baño de chicas…?-dijo una en voz baja y las demás la observaron comprendiendo su frase y soltaron un gritito.

-¡Además ambos salieron sonrojados, y ella con la camiseta desarreglada!-dijo otra escandalizada

-Creo que ambos fueron transferidos desde Estados Unidos, puede ser que se conociesen de antes,¡Incluso que fuesen novios!

-¡Eso tiene sentido, por eso ella se habría transferido, tiene miedo de que pudiesen quitarle al chico!

-Hay que admitirlo, ese chico esta muy bien, además de que es un pilar muy importante en el equipo de Basket, no es de extrañar que ella se sienta insegura

-Pero yo los he visto a ambos juntos en varías ocasiones, y no parecen llevarse bien-dijo otra rápidamente

-¡Están fingiendo no quieren que nadie sepa que son novios, y en los descansos hacen estas cosas!

Su conversación se interrumpió abruptamente cuando unas chicas de otro curso pasaron riéndose, las otras se miraron las unas a las otras y rápidamente les hicieron señas para que se acercasen

-¡Chicas, acercaos, tenemos algo que contaros!

 **…**

Kagami la miró de nuevo disimuladamente bajo su punto de vista pero al girarse un poco hizo un estruendoso ruido con la silla. Ella le miró de refilón con cara de asesina y tras unos segundos que a él se le hicieron eternos volvió a fijarse en la pizarra. Eso había sido así durante todas las clases. Había intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, pero… "¿Como te disculpas con una chica a la que has visto en sujetador sin querer?" pensaba el chico una y otra vez mientras miraba por la ventana. La visión de la espalda blanca bajo los pequeños rayos del sol volvió a su mente. Sus hombros tensos mientras sujetaba la camiseta y aquel sujetador que apenas había podido observar, pero podía asegurar que aquella chica no era para nada plana. Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. "¡Las hormonas, las hormonas seguramente!" se repetía una y otra vez cuando esos pensamientos acudían a su cabeza. Esa chica no era para nada su estilo. Era grosera y malhumorada. La observó de nuevo distraídamente. No es que no fuese guapa, era guapa o algo así. Tenía un rostro dulce y unas mejillas siempre cubiertas por unos coloretes, y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Pero le resultaba insoportable concluyó el chico ligeramente satisfecho mientras sonaba el timbre de clase y empezaban a recoger sus cosas. El la retuvo del brazo y tuvo la sensación de que era observado

-T-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo en voz baja y ella le miró con dureza durante unos segundos antes de suspirar. Ambos salieron del aula y se detuvieron en las escaleras del piso

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en las escaleras cruzando los brazos

-Q-quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes, parecías enfadada-dijo él incomodo y ella levantó la ceja sorprendida

-…vale, yo también siento haberte gritado, aun que no es como si fuese raro que lo hubiese echo-dijo hikari levantándose un poco y mirando ahora al chico de forma normal-. ¿Pero por que entraste en el baño?

-…si te digo la verdad no me di cuenta que era el baño de chicas, no soy ningún pervertido, y de ninguna forma querría verte en sujetador

-no lo estas arreglando precisamente-dijo ella con un suspiró mientras cogía sus , esta bien así, demos por zanjado el asunto y ya esta.

 **…**

Kagami llegó jadeante al gimnasio. Entró con rapidez y fue directo al vestuario a cambiarse. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver que todos los chicos se giraban para mirarle, pero ninguno le saludo.

-O-ohayou…-dijo con cierta timidez ante tal recibimiento, se sentó en el banco y se comenzó a desatar los cordones de las zapatillas.

-kagami, pareces cansado-le dijo Hyuuga mordazmente

-Tal vez sea por eso, he oído que la gente termina agotada-dijo Koga mientras se ponía camiseta

-claro que terminan cansados, hacen mucho esfuerzo físico, tienes que emp-

-¡Izuki, cierra el pico!-le gritó Hyuuga lanzándole una zapatilla y miraba a Kagami con dureza-¿Te parece bonito no contárselo a tus senpais?

-¿E-eh? ¿A que os referís?-dijo kagami ligeramente desconcertado

-Nos hemos enterado de los rumores, casi toda la preparatoria lo sabe ya, que Kiyoshi y tu estuvisteis juntos en el baño de mujeres-concluyó Hyuuga mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. No te creía capaz de eso, kagami

-…-la cara de kagami se puso de un color rojo intenso. ¿Lo sabía toda la escuela? ¡Lo tomarían como un pervertido!-. ¡F-fue sin querer! ¡Y-yo, no era mi intención hacer eso!

-Esa es la excusa más pésima que escuche-dijo Izuki-. Podrías haber dicho que te tropezaste…

-¡Izuki, cierra la maldita boca!-le ordenó hyuuga ligeramente sonrojado. Le dolía en su orgullo que Kagami hubiese logrado hacer eso antes que él. ¡Superado por un kohai! Era vergonzoso-. Dejando de lado en los problemas en los que te puedes meter si el director o algún profesor se entera, imagínate cuando se enteré Kiyoshi

-… ¡Escóndanme por favor!-rogó Kagami asustado-¡Fue sin querer, no puede ser tan difícil de explicarse! ¿No?

En ese momento Teppei entro por la puerta bebiendo una lata. Los observo a todos viéndolos en silencio, y se detuvo en la mirada de kagami, que temblaba ligeramente

-¿Ocurre algo, Kagami?-le dijo Teppei con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estrujaba la lata con su mano y la tiraba a la basura-. ¿Te ves bastante asustado, ocurrió algo chicos?

-… ¿no te enteraste de los rumores, Kiyoshi?-dijo hyuuga mirándole y Teppei se quedó unos minutos pensativo antes de sonreír un poco, provocándole un escalofrío a kagami

-¿te refieres a ese de que tienes pensado teñirte el pelo de rubio de nuevo? Te aseguró que yo no fui- dijo con seriedad mientras los demás aguantaban la risay hyuuga se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de lanzarles una mirada asesina

-¡No ese, idiota! ¿¡Quién se inventó eso?!-gritó y luego centro su atención en Kagami que se había escabullido

Algunos no se pudieron contener y empezaron a reírse mientras Hyuuga decidía si descargar su culpa contra ellos o contra Teppei, que parecía un poco arrepentido de haberlo dicho. De golpe entró Furihata y al ver a Kagami abrio los ojos como platos

-¡Kagami, como hiciste eso, casi toda la Preparatoria lo sabe!-le dijo asustado y los otros de primero intentaron callarle

-Calla, Furi

-¿Eh, a que os referís? ¿Hiciste algo malo, Kagami? ¿Kagami?-Dijo Teppei intentando buscar con la mirada a Kagami, pero este acababa de escabullirse al gimnasio para empezar a entrenar.

-¿Kiyoshi-senpai, no lo sabe?-dijo Furihata en voz baja-. Kagami…y tu prima estaban haciendo _eso_ en los baños.

-¡Furi!

-¿Eso?-dijo Teppei al entenderlo riéndose mientras los demás se miraban-. ¡Que humor tienen los de primer año!

-Kiyoshi-senpai, es cierto, los vieron salir del baño juntos, iban desarreglados, y además, Kagami-kun se paso toda la clase mirándola detenidamente-dijo Kuroko lentamente mientras miraba con lastima a Teppei-. Lo siento

La cara de Teppei no se vio alterada en ningún momento. Parecía haber sido noqueado por un boxeador. Los miraba como si no hubiesen dicho nada, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Hyuuga lo miró detenidamente y se acercó un poco ligeramente asustado.

-¿K-kiyoshi, estás bien?-dijo pasándole una mano por delante de la cara sin obtener reacción, al ver esto se giro para gritar a los de primero, que palidecieron-. ¡No podían mantenerse calladitos, tenían que hablar!

-L-lo siento, p-p-pero pensé que era mejor que se enterase por nosotros que por terceras personas-dijo Furihata arrepentido y Hyuuga suspiró. No podía culpar al chico. La culpa había sido de esos dos inconscientes.

-Kiyoshi, idiota, responde-dijo de nuevo alzando un poco la voz mientras le zarandeaba ligeramente, a lo que el castaño prorrumpió en risas asustando al capitán que dio un paso atrás-.¡¿Ahora por que se supone que te estas riendo?!

-Porque tenéis un gran sentido del humor, ¡Casi me lo creó y todo! ¡Kagami y mi prima!-empezó a reírse más alto, empezando a asustar a los de primero, antes de que pudiesen decir nada Hyuuga los miró fijamente como diciendo _"ni se os ocurra decir una sola palabra más"_

-…Como sea, vayamos a entrenar-dijo hyuuga resignado _"cuando se quiera dar cuenta de lo que sucede que se de cuenta"_

 **…**

"Me esta mirando. Definitivamente no es una imaginación mía, ¡Me esta mirando!" pensó kagami notando de nuevo esas punzadas en el cuello, se giró rápidamente y logró ver como Teppei le miraba totalmente tranquilo, con una sonrisa alentadora. Pero en aquel momento no parecía para nada alentadora, más bien una sentencia de muerte. Se acercó al banco para tomar un trago de agua y sintió como una mano le golpeaba con fuerza sobre su hombro, provocando que se atragantase con el agua. Cuando se giro para gritarle a esa persona se dio cuenta de que era Teppei y se tragó su grito, bajando de nuevo la mirada a su botella, intimidado por el aura del chico. Quería explicarle. Sabía que el mayor estaba enterado de todo, más bien lo sentía. Pero era igual, el caso es que necesitaba explicárselo. ¡No podía ser tan complicado!

-Kagami, tu y yo podríamos charlar más tarde, hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar-dijo sonriendo mientras Kagami sentía como un escalofrío le atravesaba la espalda.

-D-de acuerdo

En cuanto terminó el entrenamiento y de cambiarse Kagami espero en la puerta del gimnasio.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y se despidió de Kuroko que le apoyo silenciosamente. ¡¿Por que todos le trataban como si hubiese echo algo tan grave?! ¡No había sido a propósito! Oyó pasos a sus espaldas y vio como Teppei se acercaba en silencio junto con Izuki, Hyuuga y con Riko. Se levantó rápidamente y se aliso nervioso el uniforme. Podía oír un poco la conversación que mantenían. "¡Dejame que hable con él, es un tonto, pero no tanto!" oía decir a Riko y después replicar a Hyuuga mientras se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, Izuki escuchaba con aire pensativo la conversación, una conversación a medida que se acercaban se iba apagando poco a poco. Cuando llegaron a su altura Riko le miró durante unos segundos y suspiró, después ella y Hyuuga se alejaron lentamente, y a los pocos minutos también Izuki. Una vez a solas el pelirrojo lo observó de refilón, moviendo los pies levantando un poco de tierra.

-Kagami, me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido con mi prima en el baño-se tomo una pequeña pausa mientras aspiraba-. ¿Puedes explicármelo?

-Y-yo..kiyoshi-senpai, fue todo un error, yo no quería, fue sin querer, una confusión ¡Yo entre sin querer, y bueno…en cuanto ella grito juro que salí! ¡Nunca le haría eso, y menos a tu prima!-se excusaba torpemente pero con vehemencia, haciendo gestos con las manos, con cada palabra la ira de Teppei se iba acrecentando y el afecto que tenía al chico cada vez era menor. Nunca habría pensado que Kagami fuese ese tipo de chico.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no querías hacerlo? ¿Y que lo hiciste sin querer, es decir, que nunca más se repetira, que no son nada?

-¡Exacto, ella y yo no somos nada, y nunca más se repetirá, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerle eso!-dijo kagami pensando que todo estaba arreglado

Teppei suspiró con fuerza y abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba cuando oyó unos pasos precipitados acercandose. Ambos se giraron y vieron cono Hikari corría hasta ellos

-¡Kagami! ¿¡Te has enterado de los rumores?!-le espetó primero con rabia y luego al ver su cara confundida suspiró un poco más relajada-. ¡En la preparatoria se rumorea que tu y yo mantuvimos relaciones sexuales en los baños y que lo hacemos todos los descansos!

-¿No fue eso lo que sucedió?-los interrumpió Teppei confundido también mientras los dos gritaban un contundente "¡NO!"-… ¿Alguien puede explicarme entonces que sucedió?

* * *

 **Y así lo dejó. No es el final que quería darle pero meh ._. No siento que me quedó bien, incluso que lo hice un poco Occ, así que enserio si alguien más lo ve que me lo diga y lo cambio. Enserio no quiero que se vea así maldita sea XD**

 **Quería darle las gracias a La senpai y fer por darle la idea para este capitulo, siento no haberla desarrollado bien, de verdad. Pero en fin, ya esta.**

 **Esperó los Reviews de verdad, me animan mucho a escribir y a sentir que les gusta el fic owo**


	4. Después de todo tu eres el Ace

**De nuevo gracias a la Senpai y a Fer, por las ideas y acceder a revisarme el cap (?** **Y gracias a la gente que se molesta en dejar reviews, sois geniales, enserio.** **Senpai, hay una sorpresa para ti en el cap, por el favor del dibujo xD es corto pero esperó que te guste :v**

 **pensaba que el cap sería más largo pero en fin, me sorprende lo seguido que voy actualizando este fic**

 **De verdad siento no estar actualizando de los otros dos uwu juró que los retomaré, pero llevó tiempo sin pensarlos y en parte me da un poco de miedo retomarlos**

* * *

Suspiro aliviado de nuevo después de haber oído la explicación. Por un momento se había planteado decirles cosas bastantes desagradables a Kagami. Cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía tan solo de pensarla. Su prima le miraba frunciendo el ceño y la ira contenida en sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber por que te ves tan aliviado? De primeras es ofensivo que pienses que yo haría eso-le espetó ella y Teppei se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, suspiró de nuevo, esta vez arrepentido-. Y segundo, a pesar de que no sea verdad toda la escuela esta rumoreando que Kagami y yo hacemos esas cosas.

-Tranquilízate, en cuanto haya un rumor más fuerte seguro que se olvidan de vosotros-Teppei intentó darle un aire convincente a sus palabras.

-… ¿Creéis que haya algo más fuerte que el rumor de dos chicos manteniendo relaciones sexuales en los baños durante los recesos?-preguntó Kagami a los pocos segundos con aire distraído y Hikari volvió a fruncir el ceño con fuerza, como si eso la ayudase a concentrarse.

-Lo dudo bastante

-Vamos, si vosotros dejáis de darle tanta importancia los demás no se la darán, así que seguid actuando con normalidad-les dijo Teppei coreando la frase con una carcajada forzada mientras les sujetaba de los hombros.

 **…**

Tomó un sorbo de té mientras oía la voz de Izuki al otro lado de la línea. "Estoy hablando con Kiyoshi" le oyó decir y acto seguido escuchó un grito de su hermana "¡Hola, Kiyoshi! ¿Que tal vas?". El mayor prorrumpió en carcajadas mientras se apuraba en responder a la chica y oía como Izuki intentaba echarla del cuarto.

-¿Y bien, que ocurrió con Kagami? No pareces cabreado, es más, pareces contento-dijo el pelinegro ligeramente interesado mientras releía su libro de juegos de palabras.

-No ocurrió nada entre ellos, solo fue un rumor

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso te preocupa?-notó un poco de tensión en su voz

-No demasiado, ¿pero y si ese rumor llega a manos del director o algún profesor?

-Si no hicieron nada no pueden culparles, además no creó que llegué a manos del director-dijo Izuki a pesar de que sintió una pequeña punzada en la nuca. Seirin no era una preparatoria demasiado grande, y no debería ser extraño que ese rumor llegase a oídos de algún profesor si les llegó a ellos. No le dio tiempo a darle más vueltas al asunto por que su madre abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y sonrío "¿Estas hablando con Kiyoshi-kun, verdad? Invítale mañana a comer~"

 **…**

-¿A comer a casa de Izuki?-dijo Hikari alzando ligeramente la ceja, observando a su primo-. Me dijo que tenía hermanas… ¿No tendrás algo que ver con alguna de ellas?

-No-la observó con ternura-. Suelo comer con ellos muchas veces, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú hoy?

-Iré a comer al MajiBurger y después a comprar, necesitó algunas zapatillas nuevas y demás-dijo la chica con aire pensativo mientras se calzaba y Teppei le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza sonrojándola ligeramente. "No vuelvas muy tarde" le dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojó, mirándole de refilón unos segundos mientras salía de la casa. Después subió a su cuarto a coger dinero y se despidió de sus abuelos.

 **…**

Caminaba en silencio hacia el MajiBurger, observando distraídamente el cielo que parecía completamente despejado. Aspiró el aire y de nuevo lo expulso con suavidad mientras oía el sonido de sus zapatos. Pasó por al lado de una tienda de ropa y se giro al notar que alguien la miraba. Al darse la cuenta descubrió a un chico que la observaba tímidamente y al ver que había llamado su atención se sobresaltó. Conocía a aquel chico. Era uno de los compañeros de equipo de su primo.

-Hola…-le saludó el castaño en voz baja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa avergonzada-. ¿E-eres la prima de Kiyoshi-senpai, verdad?

-Ah…Si, y tú… ¿Eras un compañero de su club, Furihata, no?-dijo ella haciendo memoria.

-Si…-dijo y se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Eh, ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?-dijo ella intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

-agotadores, justo hoy había pensado ir de compras, ya que se me rompieron las deportivas…pero no tienen la marca que busco…

-ah, yo también iba de compras hoy, y justo ahora iba al MajiBurger a comer, Si quieres podemos comer juntos-le ofreció ella con una sonrisa

-Ah…Pero, ¿Kiyoshi-san, tu no estabas…saliendo con Kagami?-dijo el indeciso y la chica se puso roja como un tomate y hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no gritarle.

-¡E-él y yo no somos novios, no tenemos nada que ver, lo de los baños fue todo un rumor, y lo de invitarte a comer juntos no era en ese sentido!

-A-ah, Kiyoshi-san, no es preciso que te enfades…solo pensaba que…-intentaba decir furihata apurado.

Hikari suspiró y abrió la puerta del MajiBurger con suavidad, dejando pasar primero al chico mientras observaba había mucha gente en el restaurante de comida rápida, parecía solo haber una mesa libre. Así que pidió tres hamburguesas-una ración grande, como acostumbraba a hacer en Estados Unidos- y tras esperar al castaño se sentaron en la única mesa libre, sin notar ni siquiera una presencia enfrente suya.

-Domo, Kiyoshi-san, Furihata-kun-les llegó la inconfundible voz de Kuroko y Hikari reprimió a duras penas un gritó mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

-N-no voy a preguntar que haces aquí, ya no me sorprende no notar tu presencia-dijo ella en voz baja mientras el castaño sufría un mini-infarto-. En serio, ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿A que te refieres, Kiyoshi-san?-le dijo el peliceste mientras bebía su malteada distraídamente y ella le observaba con atención sin ningún resultado.

-A nada, en fin sentimos haber ocupado tu mesa-dijo ella mientras se levantaba. "No importa, sentaos, estaba comiendo con Kagami-kun". Se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos mientras apretaba el borde de su bandeja. "¡Esto tampoco debería sorprenderme!" se dijo mientras observaba que en la mesa habían dos bandejas, una de ellas con un montón impresionante de hamburguesas, y al mirar a la derecha pudo ver al pelirrojo observándola con la misma cara de fastidio que ella a él. _"Es el único sitio libre así que no tengo más remedio…"_ se dijo con resignación mientras se sentaba enfrente de los chicos. La tensión era palpable entre ellos, que comían en total silencio. El único que parecía cómodo era Kuroko, al cual se le ocurrió romper el tenso silencio:

-Kagami-kun… ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que Kiyoshi-san y tu sois pareja?-dijo mirando directamente al chico que tosió al atragantarse con la hamburguesa.

-¡No somos novios!-gritaron los otros dos chicos levantándose colorados mientras las pocas que había allí les dirigían una mirada reprobatoria. Luego se miraron entre si avergonzados. ¿Así que el rumor había desembocado en eso? Que todo el mundo pensase que eran pareja.

-Lo se-dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisa apacible que crispo a los otros dos y hizo temer a furihata con que lo terminarían por golpear.

-¿Entonces por que...? Déjalo, da igual...¿Aún no lo has aclarado con tus compañeros?-le dijo Hikari mirando a Kagami sorprendida.

-No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo-le dijo él es como si quisiese que pensasen que eres mi novia

-Ni tú el mío-le espetó Hikari rápidamente y miro a Kuroko que no parecía sorprendido por su repentina discusión-. Todo eso del baño no fue más que un rumor, lo que paso realmente es que Kagami entró en el baño y me vio en sujetador

-…Kagami-kun, ¿eres un mirón o algo así?

-¡F-fue sin querer, además ella no tendría por que estar en sujetador en los baños!-le dirigió una mirada avergonzada a la chica, que frunció el ceño.

-¡Estaba dándole la vuelta a mi camiseta por que me la había puesto al revés!-dijo ella sofocada mientras veía que Kuroko desviaba la cara sofocando a duras penas la risa, lo que la hizo enrojecer más aún-. ¡N-no tiene gracia, Kuroko!

Cuando terminaron de comer-sorprendente todos terminaron al mismo tiempo- salieron del establecimiento y tras despedirse Hikari empezó a andar más deprisa para ponerse por delante de ellos hasta que se fuesen por su camino. Pero a medida que avanzaba seguía oyendo los pasos de los chicos a sus espaldas. Se negaba a mirar pero le ponía nerviosa que los chicos todavía andasen detrás de ella. Casi como si la estuviesen siguiendo. Sintió un escalofrío involuntario y desecho esos pensamientos mientras vislumbraba el centro comercial, cuando estaban a punto de llegar se giro para mirarles de nuevo. Los chicos se detuvieron confundidos y la observaron

-¿me estáis siguiendo?-preguntó Hikari en voz baja mirando mayormente a kagami, que se dio por aludido y se sonrojó un poco por la acusación.

-¡Nosotros vamos al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas!-le espetó él y Hikari le miró sin convencerse del todo-. ¡¿Por qué iba a querer seguirte?!

-No lo se, a lo mejor eres un macarra o algo parecido y sigues a las chicas para intentar robarlas-le dijo ella con ironía y Kagami frunció el ceño mientras Kuroko se dedicaba a observarlos.

-¡¿Por qué iba a robar a alguien que me conoce y va a mi misma escuela?! ¡Además tal vez seas tú la que robas a los chicos!

-Kagami-kun, Kiyoshi-san también va al centro comercial a comprar material deportivo-dijo Kuroko llamando la atención del mayor, que se sorprendió al igual que la castaña "¿¡C-como…Como lo sabe?!" se decía ella ligeramente asustada.

-Podríamos ir todos juntos a comprar, después de todo somos compañeros de clase-propuso Furihata intentando romper un poco la tensión del ambiente

-…- "No quiero pasar tiempo con ella…pero de todas formas no quiero decirlo para no darle razones de seguir molestándome" Kagami le dirigió una mirada desafiante a la chica, que se la devolvió-. No creó que vaya a comprar las mismas cosas que nosotros

-Tal vez si, igualmente si tenéis a comprar algo distinto yo os acompañaré, y vosotros igual-dijo ella en el mismo tono retador y echaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el centro comercial.

Pasando primero por la tienda de ropa deportiva, en la sección de Hombres. Hikari se sentó en un banco observando a los chicos que miraban sudaderas de sus equipos favoritos o deportivas para las prácticas. No podía evitar reírse en voz baja al contemplar la diferencia de tamaños de los tres chicos. Kuroko le agradaba, era un chico silencioso pero que escondía un lado divertido y Furihata era un chico tímido pero agradable-y aún que no lo admitiese Kagami también le daba gracia cada vez que se enfadaba con el menor. Sus reacciones eran de lo más cómicas-. Después de haber observado a los chicos durante un rato se dedico a ojear la tienda, que contaba con una gran variedad de artículos deportivos, deseó poder ir ya a la sección femenina. Al rato sintió Kagami se dejaba caer resoplando a su lado. Por un omento la tensión que existía entre ellos pareció esfumarse.

-Este sitio es genial-soltó él y ella asintió en silencio

-Si que lo es-dijo y observó la caja que llevaba- ¿Solo te vas a comprar unas zapatillas?

-Ah, si, en los últimos entrenamientos Riko ha estado centrándose en la defensa y mis zapatillas no han aguantado, pero he tenido suerte en encontrar unas de mi número-dijo él y vio que la chica observaba la caja intrigada, así que se la pasó en silencio. Ella no dijo nada y abrió la caja con cuidado

-Es un modelo muy bonito, unas Air Jordan -le dijo Hikari acariciando el lateral de la zapatilla con la yema de los dedos-…Aparte de eso, tienes los pies enormes, podrías dormir de pie sin caerte

-Ya se, es difícil encontrar zapatillas de mi talla, pero parece que hoy tuve suerte-dijo él con un suspiro mientras tomaba la caja y observaba a los otros dos chicos que también habían terminado de comprar lo que necesitaban.

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo ella levantándose ligeramente emocionada, y los chicos en total silencio la acompañaron a la sección femenina. Ella se dedicaba a mirar zapatillas de baloncesto y ropa de deporte, así como bolsas.

-¿Kiyoshi-san, piensas apuntarte a algún club?-preguntó Furihata después de ella se probase las zapatillas, lo que provocó una sonrisa que le sorprendió

-Quiero apuntarme al club de baloncesto femenino de Seirin.

-Kiyoshi-san, Seirin no tiene equipo femenino de baloncesto-dijo Kuroko y ella abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Eh? Bueno, entonces lo formaré yo-respondió ella sin perder los ánimos

 _"_ _De verdad que ella y Kiyoshi-senpai son familia…"_ pensaron los tres.

 **…**

Marco el número que estaba apuntado en la libreta y esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de oír su voz

-¿Si?

-Domo, soy Taiga-dijo él mientras se sentaba en el sofá-. ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

-Bien… -dijo sorprendida y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo-. Necesitas consejo con algo

-¿C-como lo has sabido? Bueno, no importar, el caso en la preparatoria han empezado a pensar que salgo con una chica y mantengo relaciones sexuales con ella en los baños por que nos vieron salir a los dos del baño de chicas, pero todo fue una equivocación, yo solo la vi en sujetador sin querer… ¿Qué hago para que no piensen que es mi novia?-dijo a toda velocidad y oyó un silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea-… ¿Mikami?

-… ¿Y dices que entre esa chica y tú no hay nada?-dijo ella con voz escéptica.

-¿Eh? ¡Ya te dije que si!-le gritó él intentando dar convencimiento a sus palabras

-Bueno, entonces lo primero que deberías es aclarar las cosas con tus compañeros para que no piensen mal de ti

-Vale ¿Y después?

-Umm, si no quieres que te relacionen con esa chica lo mejor sería que mantuvieseis las distancias

-Ojala fuese tan sencillo-dijo Kagami sumiéndose en un aura deprimente mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano-. Parece como si alguien estuviese interesado en hacernos coincidir

-En eso ya no puedo ayudarte, perdón pero ahora tengo que dejarte, estoy entrenando con Midorima-las palabras de la chica provocaron una llama de ira en el pelirrojo. No le hacia ninguna gracia que ese estirado estuviese cerca de ella.

-Vale, adiós, nos vemos en tu siguiente partido-le dijo antes de cerrar la tapa del móvil e irse a duchar

 **…**

-¿Puede repetir por favor?-dijo Hikari tratando de procesar la información que se agolpaba en su cabeza. El profesor suspiró mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

-No es posible que ahora puedas formar el club de basket femenino, no hay un entrenador, además de que ya es bastante costoso mantener el club de Basket masculino, ten en cuenta que nuestra Preparatoria es relativamente nueva-el hombre vio la profunda cara de decepción de la chica y se ablando un poco-. Con suerte, si el equipo masculino consigue ganar algún campeonato el año que viene podría estudiarse tu propuesta

-¿El año que viene?-farfulló ella descontenta mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-Así es, siento no poder ayudarte más…Kiyoshi-san-dijo mirando la hoja de solicitud mientras fruncía el ceño y levantaba la vista lentamente hasta ella-. A propósito, el director tiene la intención de hablar con usted y con Kagami-kun sobre…unos sucesos acontecidos, te agradecería que le avisase.

Ella reprimió un escalofrío mientras salía y al haberse alejado un poco soltó un gritó de frustración y le dio una patada a la pared antes de tomar aire y regresar a su clase, parandose en la puerta y mirando a Kagami con los brazos cruzados

-Kagami, sal un momento-le dijo ella mientras él se levantaba sorprendido y la acompañaba fuera-. He estado hablando con un profesor y dice que el director quiere hablar con nosotros-Kagami abrió los ojos de golpe.

-V-vale,¿Tenemos que ir ahora?

-Si, pero escucha una cosa-le sujeto del brazo mientras bajaba la primero es librarnos de ser expulsados y aclarar todo, pero si lo conseguimos me deberás algo, y ya que eres el Ace del equipo, en parte el peso recae sobre tus hombros, así asegúrate de ganas por que de vosotros depende que yo pueda jugar el año que viene, no lo olvides.

Kagami no entendia totalmente sus palabras pero de alguna forma le irritaba de alguna forma que esa chica dudase de sus habilidades, frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que ganaré, y me convertiré en el mejor de Japón

 **Y con esto dejó el cap, fer gracias por tus ideas, que sepas que de vez en cuando abusaré de tu imaginación por que si no no sería de capaz de sacar ideas tan divertidas XD así que bueno, me despido, con suerte en unos días actualizaré de nuevo,a provechando que ya me quedan pocos días de vacaciones, que mierda, pero en fin, aún así seguiré actualizando, aún que me cueste más, aun que no creo-de alguna forma en clase tengo más ganas aún de escribir, es una de mis formas de dejar de lado los estudios preferida-.**

 **Luu-chan fuera~ ya nos leemos~**


	5. El Ace de la Generación milagrosa

**Ya esta, actualicé, lo cumpli y actualicé para el cumple del negro….Wiiiii**

 **En fin no se que más decir, que este capítulo ha sido difícil y más largo XD pero me gusto escribirlo. Este año fui más vaga y ya no le hice un one-shot, meh, que se jorobe (?**

 **Esperó que este bien y os guste. Senpai gracias por revisarmelo**

* * *

El pelirrojo observó el reloj que reposaba en la pared del pasillo mientras apretaba los puños, nervioso por lo que pudiesen decirles. Hikari había dicho algo de una expulsión, y con solo oír eso palabra hacia que su cuerpo temblase levemente. Si era expulsado seguramente no pudiese jugar en el equipo. La chica notó su nerviosismo y le tocó el hombro esbozando una sonrisa alentadora.

-Tranquilízate, si te ve tan nervioso pensará que tienes algo por lo que estar así, y consecuentemente que mentimos cuando le contemos lo que verdaderamente sucedió-dijo y se quedó pensativa-. Si en algún momento me lanzas algún comentario espinoso sería genial, que vea que no nos apreciamos.

-¿Cómo hago eso?-le dijo él un poco confundido.

-Compórtate como siempre…pero para asegurarnos en alguna vez te provocaré a propósito-le aviso, disfrutando internamente de la idea de torturarle un poco.

-¿Crees que nos vayan a expulsar?- "no tengo ni idea". El chico contó hasta diez mentalmente para tranquilizarse, aunque toda esa tranquilidad se esfumó al oír como la puerta se abría y los llamaban. Hikari entró primero, y se sentó en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-bienvenidos, Kiyoshi-san, Kagami-kun-les miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró al reconocer al chico-. Kagami-kun... ¿Tú de nuevo? Llamaremos a tu padre si sigues haciendo estas cosas ¿quieres que hagamos eso?

"¿Estas cosas?" Hikari sintió un escalofrío "¿Que clase de chico es, un macarra después de todo?". Miró al chico disimuladamente mientras el director seguía regañándole vagamente, como si su trabajo fuese el más cansado de todos.

-¿Ambos sabéis por que estáis aquí?

Los chicos asintieron en silencio y el director los miró con desgana. No parecían ser malos chicos, en un primer momento había esperado dos chicos problemáticos, y por la apariencia de ambos casi había terminado por asumirlo-Ambos tenían una mirada penetrante y el chico tenía un figura imponente- pero no habían puesto ninguna pega, de momento.

-Por el supuesto incidente de los baños-se atrevió a decir la chica-. Pero lo que en realidad pasó es que Kagami-kun entró en los baños de chicas por error y ambos nos sorprendimos-omitió intencionadamente que ella había estado en sujetador, cosa que a él no se le pasó por alto, "No voy a ser yo solo el que quedé en ridículo" se dijo ligeramente molesto.

-Me sorprendí por que ella estaba en sujetador-dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo enrojecer tanto a ella como al director.

-¡Y-ya te dije que tenía la camiseta al revés, no es como si hubiese querido que me vieses en sujetador!

-¡Ni yo verlo!-le espetó él en el mismo tono que había usado ella y el director fue consciente de que entre esos dos chicos no existía buena relación, por lo que veía muy improbable que ambos fuesen pareja o mantuviesen relaciones sexuales.

-Ya vale, no hace falta que os gritéis-dijo él acallándolos con una mano- creó lo que decís, pero más vale que a partir de ahora seáis más cuidadosos. Una vez aclarado el asunto ya podéis volver a clase.

Ambos se disculparon y salieron de allí, al alejarse un poco ella sonrío y le ofreció la mano para que se la chocara. El chico se sorprendió pero chocó su mano.

-¡Lo hemos hecho bien, estoy segura de que ya no nos llamarán más por eso…Así ya sabes lo que debes hacer ahora! ¡Me debes algo!-le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras chocaba su mano, de alguna forma esa sonrisa era contagiosa.

-Lo haré, pero no únicamente por eso, si no por que pretendo llegar a lo más alto…y por que si no gano tendré que confesarme en calzoncillos-dijo ligeramente avergonzado mientras ella estallaba en risas.

-¡Y-ya veo, entonces si que debes ganar!-dijo con dificultad-¡Lo que no se es como vas a hacer para declararte a tu almohada!

-¡O-oi, no me gusta mi almohada, n-no me gusta nadie de hecho!-gritó el avergonzado mientras ella no podía parar de reír.

 **…**

Kagami caminaba hacia el gimnasio con Kuroko a su lado. A pesar de que no sentía su presencia podía notar perfectamente como el chico le miraba todo el rato. El pelirrojo trataba de ignorarle a toda costa-había aprendido que era mejor no saber que tramaba-pero sinceramente esa sensación de su mirada clavándose en él le hacia sentir ligeramente incomodo.

-Para de mirarme de esa forma-le gruñó Kagami por lo bajo.

-¿De que forma, Kagami-kun?-le respondió Kuroko mirándole ahora de forma directa, provocando un escalofrío del chico. ¡Tramaba algo seguro!

-De esa forma, sabes perfectamente cual-farfulló intentando controlar sus ganas de gritarle.

-No se a que forma te refieres, Kagami-kun…

-¡Sabes perfectamente lo que te digo!-le gritó perdiendo lo estribos mientras se giraba para encararle, dándole la espalda al campo de fútbol.

-De verdad que no, pero, Kagami-kun, no deberías darle la espalda al campo de fútbol-le dijo Kuroko mientras el mayor le miraba crispado.

Y como dando énfasis a su advertencia pudo ver como un balón salía del campo y aterrizaba con fuerza para darle en la nuca al americano que cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo. Kuroko se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse mientras intentaba no echarse a reír. La cara del chico no tenía precio en ese instante

-Te lo había avisado-le dijo el con su voz normal y Kagami le miró asesinamente mientras se levantaba. Notaron como una chica se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó ella y Kagami la miró con la misma furia que le había dedicado segundos antes al chico

-No ¡Ruri, me has golpeado con un…balón en la cabeza!-le dijo tomando la pelota entre sus manos-¡Y no es la primera vez, empiezo a pensar que lo haces apostas!

-Kagami-kun, no hace falta que te enfades tanto, tienes la cabeza dura, así que de todas formas no te habrá dolido demasiado-la furia de Kagami estaba dividida entre la chica que le había golpeado con la pelota y su compañero que parecía pedir a gritos que le golpease-.

-Ha sido sin querer, y ya te he pedido perdón-le dijo Ruri con te lo tomas muy a pecho

-¡Deberías tener más cuidado!-le reprochó y ella le cogió el balón de las manos sin darle más importancia- ¡Oi, te estoy hablando!

-¡Taiga, avísame cuando haya algo que romper dentro de esa cabeza!-le dijo ella mientras se alejaba, sacándole la lengua. Kagami frunció el ceño y le dedico algunas maldiciones mientras el peliceleste aguantaba la risa a duras penas

-Esto me suena bastante…-dijo el pequeño con dificultad.

-¿Eh?

-Tu golpeaste a Kiyoshi-san también-Kagami frunció el ceño y se sacudió la ropa "no es lo mismo…"-. Cierto, tu le golpeaste con un balón de Baloncesto.

-Que no es lo mismo, ella me gritó, podría haber sido más amable, yo no le he gritado a esa chica

-…Claro que no-dijo y empezó a andar sin esperar al mayor, que al darse cuenta empezó a llamarle mientras trataba de alcanzarle

 **…**

Riko observaba a los chicos que iban por su vigésima-cuarta vuelta a la cancha, fruncía el ceño cuando veía que alguno disminuía la marcha o intentaba parar de forma disimulada. No podían perder el tiempo, en apenas dos semanas tendrían la presentación de la _Wintercup_ y posteriormente el partido contra la Academia Touou, y no estaba dispuesta a perder de nuevo. ¡Por supuesto que no, esa vez debían ganar, aún que eso significase que los chicos acabasen sudando sangre! La otra vez había perdido contra Momoi en una pelea individual en la que se media la habilidad de observación de ella contra la capacidad de sobreponerse de Riko. Y esta vez debía tener preparados Ases debajo de la manga para poder sorprender a los jugadores de Touou y adelantarse en el marcador. Después de todo no todo el peso recaía en los jugadores, fuera de la cancha, en la trinchera, ella era la encargada de sostenerlos y prepararlos para la hora de jugar. La castaña se tomaba muy en cuenta su responsabilidad como entrenadora, por que ellos confiaban en ella, y ella debía responder como se merecía. Preparándoles y ayudándoles a mejorar.

-Entrenadora, ¿podemos parar un momento?-dijeron Kawahara y Fukuda a duras penas

-No, ¿Creen que en un partido tendrían tiempo de parar?-les dijo y cuando los oyó suspirar lo hizo ella también-si os paráis correréis cinco vueltas más

-¿No crees que se esfuerzan demasiado?-oyó la voz de Hikari a su lado. La chica le había pedido permiso para ir a ver algunos entrenamientos y Riko había estado encantada de poder hablar con alguien y que esa chica parecía bastante interesada en su trabajo como entrenadora.

-No, He estudiado de ante mano su capacidad física; solo la estoy presionando al máximo, además necesitan estar preparados para el partido contra Touou, sobretodo Kagami, después de todo Aomine solo va a mostrar interés en él, y siendo el jugador de preparatoria más rápido de todo Tokio es necesario que Kagami prepare sus piernas para resistir, y aguantar en un uno contra uno, además de realizar saltos-dijo con un suspiró-a veces creó que dejo demasiada responsabilidad a su cargo

-no parece que el este disgustado con eso… ¿Pero de todas formas tan bueno es ese Aomine?

-Aomine Daiki era el Ace de la Generación milagrosa, es un jugador muy rápido y su juego esta basado en un estilo callejero, ese tipo es condenadamente bueno-reconoció Riko. Hikari se quedó pensativa, la entrenadora le había explicado antes que era la generación milagrosa, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaban las habilidades de los chicos, después de todo eran simples jugadores de preparatoria.

-¿Y como es que ese chico muestra tanto interés en él?-dijo señalando al pelirrojo un poco confusa

-Por que Kagami es el Ace del equipo

-¿Y crees que Kagami es capaz de hacerle frente?-dijo Hikari pensativa. "La otra vez ya le había dicho a Kagami lo de la promesa sin saber si lo sería, pero parece que no me equivoque" pensó mientras veía como el chico clavaba la pelota y sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de saltar a la cancha y jugar.

-Si hay alguien capaz de pararle son Kagami y Kuroko

-¿Kuroko?-su miraba pasó a observar al pequeño mientras fruncía el ceño, no parecí un gran jugador, más bien su base deportista incluso parecía algo pobre-no era rápido, ni alto, no salía apenas driblear, ni siquiera le había visto realizar un tiro en los entrenamientos a los que había ido-. Literalmente en alguna ocasión ni siquiera había podido verle. Era como si se escapase de su campo de visión. No veía como podía pararle Kuroko.

-Su fuerza reside en su falta de presencia-dijo Riko con una sonrisa adivinando sus pensamientos-. ¿Crees que si fuese más alto, más rápido o un jugador destacado podría pasar tan desapercibido? Él no debe llamar la atención, por eso necesita a Kagami, para que sea su fuerza; ambos se necesitan si quieren hacer cosas grandes

La otra no entendió completamente a lo que se refería. Solo sabía que ambos chicos pensaban llegar alto, dejar huellas de su paso. Y sentía esa misma determinación en los demás, sobretodo en su primo, sabía de sobra que ese era su último año jugando, lo que era tremendamente injusto, ¡Que él no pudiese jugar por culpa de ese chico! Vio como Teppei se acercaba a la banca para pedirle a Riko que le vendase de nuevo la rodilla, pudo reparar en la mirada que le dirigía a la chica, la misma que ella le dedicaba a Hyuuga, y sintió como si algo se removiese en su interior. Pero no le dio más importancia, de momento

 **…**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que no veía ni a su primo ni a ninguno de los demás del equipo. Hoy volvían pero él ni siquiera había pasado por casa,les había llamado para decirles que directamente iría al estadio con los demás. Hikari suspiró pesadamente mientras entraba en una tienda a comprar una bebida para el camino al estadio, a pesar de que faltaba bastante para que empezase la presentación y todo. Tomó una cesta y se metió en el pasillo de los dulces mientras observaba que justo la bebida que quería estaba en un estante más alto que ella, bastante más alto. Miró vacilante al dependiente, como rogando que lo alcanzase el por ella, pero desistió finalmente y se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzarlo, y al no conseguirlo saltó ligeramente, sin éxito. De golpe sintió como alguien se ponía detrás de ella-demasiado cerca de lo que solía hacer la gente normal- y se giro para ver como un chico moreno lo alcanzaba por ella, sonrío y extendió la mano

-Grac-

Se quedó de piedra al comprobar que el chico daba media vuelta y tras ojear descaradamente una revista y cogerla fue a pagar. Lo peor es que había podido observar perfectamente como el chico había esbozado una mueca burlesca al ver su cara de desconcierto, lo que la hizo hervir de ira. "¡Ese chico lo ha hecho apostas...Hijo de-!". Se resigno a comprar otra cosa y fue a la caja, volvió a ver como el chico lanzaba una mirada a lo que finalmente había cogido y esbozó una mirada pagada de si mismo. Se decidió a ignorarle completamente hasta que sintió que desganadamente le miraba los pechos y sintió como la ira brotaba de nuevo "¡Que tipo tan descarado!"

-Mejor mira las de tu revista, que son las únicas que podrás ver de cerca-le espetó y el pareció ligeramente sorprendido para después adoptar una cara de desprecio. Ella estaba esperando que le respondiese. Pero pareció no tomarse la molestia de responderle, simplemente dejó de mirarla, como si hubiese perdido el interés por ella. Cuando salieron de la tienda él la miró de nuevo de reojo fijandose en su uniforme

-Como no…-le oyó decir soltando un bufido mientras se alejaba

 **…**

La castaña volvió a mirar al reloj mientras apretaba los dientes. ¿Dónde demonios estaban Furihata y Kuroko? ¡Los mataría por llegar tarde! Se prometió la chica mientras se crujía los nudillos de forma amenazadora. Si no llegaban para el partido los mataría a los dos… ¡Y también a Kagami por ser tan idiota de olvidarse de la diferencia horaria y llegar tarde! ¿¡Como podían llegar tarde al partido contra Touou! ¡Definitivamente mataría a todos los de primero esa tarde! De golpe pudo oír el sonido del vestuario y los reclamos de Hyuuga, al girarse vio como Kagami, Furihata y Kuroko empezaban a cambiarse. Riko les dirigió una mirada que premonizaba la tormenta mientras salía del vestuario y se dirigía a la cancha junto a Teppei.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cambiarse Riko les explicó como seria la dinámica que llevarían en el primer cuarto, y mientras que los demás entraban en la cancha, ella se quedó a solas con los tres chicos que se habían llegado más tarde.

-Casi habéis llegado tarde -dijo ella con voz dura para después suspirar que lo deis todo, también va por ti, Furihata, que estés en el banquillo no significa que tu no debas esforzarte, así que, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo…o ateneos a las consecuencias-volvió a crujirse los nudillos de forma amenazante-.

Los chicos asintieron y entraron la cancha para la formación. La mirada de Kagami se deslizaba velozmente entre los chicos de Touou que formaban, buscándole. Vio como el chico le miraba, ambos se observaban y Aomine entendió que en ese momento le estaba retando silenciosamente, que le exigía una revancha.

"¡Hagámoslo, juguemos! esto no es más que un juego de luces. Un juego en el se decide quién de los dos cae más rápido, ¿Te crees capaz de brillar más que yo, _Bakagami_? ¡Veámoslo!" se decía el peliazul mientras sentía como cada fibra de su ser vibraba ante la expectación del inminente partido.

Desde la zona superior de las gradas dos chicas miraban con interés al pelirrojo. Pero ninguna de ellas era consciente de la presencia de la otra, ni siquiera habían coincidido nunca. Una vestía el uniforme del equipo femenino de Shutoku y se apoyaba contra una columna.

-¿Estas segura de que no te quieres sentar con nosotros, Mi-chan?-dijo Takao mientras se ponía su lado durante unos segundos.

-Ya te dije que no, Takao, prefiero verlo desde aquí-dijo sin desviar su atención de la cancha y del pelirrojo, Takao siguió su mirada y sonrío burlonamente.

-Ya entiendo, mi-chan~ No quieres que Shin-chan se ponga celoso de que le prestes más atención a Kagami-dijo mientras se reía y le guiñaba el ojo con aire có , no se lo diré~

-¡Mph...! l-lárgate, Takao-le dijo ella sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

El chico se río disimuladamente mientras volvía a su sitio junto a Midorima.

La otra chica miró a los chicos que estaban a unos cuantos metros cuando oyó al pelinegro reír. A los pocos segundos volvió a prestar atención al partido. No solo había ido a ver al chico por ver que su promesa seguía en pie, si no por que además de que no se perdería ese partido por nada del mundo, había empezado a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de verles jugar-en especial a Kagami y a su primo-. La chica que estaba a su lado sonrío un poquito al reconocer su uniforme. Era una chica más alta que ella, con el pelo castaño claro recogido en dos coletas, y con los ojos verdes.

-¿Tú también eres de Seirin? Que coincidencia-dijo con una sonrisa y señaló su propio uniforme-. Soy Katsuragi Taiki

-Yo soy Kiyoshi Hikari-dijo la más baja en el mismo tono.

-No me digas… ¿Eres familiar de Kiyoshi Teppei?

-Si, soy su prima… ¿Le conoces?-dijo Hikari levantando una ceja, ligeramente interesada.

-Voy con él a clase, me comentó que hoy tenían un partido y la verdad tenía ganas de verlos jugar-dijo Katsuragi sonriendo de nuevo

-Entiendo el sentimiento…-sonrío también y ambas chicas observaron el partido que acababa de iniciar con el _Tip Off_ , en el que saltó su primo- ¡Ánimo, Teppei!-gritó ella al reconocerlo, haciendo que la chica de Shutoku la observase esta vez ella.

 _No tenían ni idea de las sorpresas que les deparaban a todos el partido._

* * *

 **Y bueno así lo dejó, reconozco que hoy lo hice con un poco de prisa, esperó que este bien :v**

 **Algo tenía que hacer para el cumple del negro y dije…okey, una actualización y listo XD**

 **No tengo más que decir así**

 **Luu-chan fuera~**


	6. Juego de Luces

**Vale, este cap ya lo tenía casi terminado dos días después de actualizar (? pero no quería actualizar tan rápido y no sabía como acabar XD**

 **Resistí catorce días a subirlo...me prometí aguantar medio mes pero meh, por un día.**

 **Gracias a La senpai que bueno técnicamente es mi Beta, siempre lee los caps antes y me aconseja, Senpai notice me (?Okno Yandere simulator me hizo daño pero en fin, en algo tenía que ocupar mi tiempo (?**

 **Sin más os dejo este cap que es bastante largo owo**

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras se acercaba a la barandilla para intentar verlo mejor…Pero el tipo que parecía ser el Ace de Touou, que parecía ser Aomine Daiki… ¡Parecía ser también el tipo que se había burlado de ella en la tienda! Seguía sin entender sus últimas palabras.

 _"_ _Como no…"_

 _¿A que narices se había querido referir?_

-Ese... ¡Ese tipo, fue ese tipo! ¡Ese jodido Aomine!-decía entre dientes y Katsuragi la miró extrañada

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente-dijo la más baja mientras deseaba que Kagami le vapulease, que fregase el suelo con él y le grabase a fuego la derrota. _"No le estaría mal una lección de humildad"_ pensó mientras apoyaba los brazos en la barandilla y seguía observando el juego. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzase el juego y Touou iba claramente en cabeza, liderado por Aomine. Hubo una jugada en la que Hikari no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras hacia una mueca. ¡Ese chico acababa de robarle el balón a un compañero que estaba a punto de clavarla! ¿¡Tan desesperado estaba por mostrarle a Kagami que supuestamente era mejor?!

-Ese chico es terrible…-fue lo único que logró decir la chica mientras se acariciaba la frente con desagrado y Katsuragi dejaba escapar una risa melodiosa.

-A mí me parece impresionante-dejó caer la chica como si nada y Hikari hizo una mueca

-Jugando sí, pero si hablamos de compañerismo y juego en equipo, apesta-sentenció la más baja y no pudo evitar susurrar lo que llevaba pensando desde el que Kagami le de un buen merecido…

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia...-dijo Katsuragi ligeramente avergonzada-. ¿Pero Kagami y tú sois novios?

-¿¡Que..?! ¡No! Ugh, eres de la Preparatoria, así que supongo que habrás oído los rumores, en realidad yo le od-se corto en mitad de la frase, confundida, esos sentimientos de rabia que había tenido en los primeros días ya no estaban, ahora solo podía sentir una ligera indiferencia, y aun que no lo fuese a admitir, también admiración-. Solo somos conocidos

-Ah, ya veo, s-siento si te he incomodado con mi pregunta

-No, esta bien, no pasa nada

Durante el resto del juego sintió como si una especie de sopor se apoderase de ella y lo único que pudiese hacer fuese contemplar el juego aferrada con fuerza a la barandilla, gritando en alguna ocasión para animar a su equipo. Pero hubo un momento en el que sintió que realmente sería capaz de saltar de las gradas y rogar que le dejasen jugar, que le dejasen estar cerca, que le dejasen participar en lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo. Ser participe del encuentro de los dos Ases. Casi no era capaz de seguir con la mirada a los chicos, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y tan rápidos que parecían deslizarse por la pista sin tener en cuenta las leyes de la física. No reprochó que ambos equipos hubiesen dejado el partido a manos de los chicos, de alguna forma agradecía que fuese así. De alguna forma sentía que quería que ese encuentro fuese eterno. Que los movimientos y jugadas de los chicos durasen para siempre, pero en una de esas jugadas sintió como la reacción de Aomine era un poco más torpe en comparación con Kagami. "¿Qué pasaba exactamente?" se preguntó viendo como esta lentitud se repetía en cada movimiento que realizaba el moreno. "¿Ya se ha cansado?" pensó confundida viendo como por fin Kagami conseguía anotar una canasta y gritaba apoyando al chico sin darse ni cuenta.

-Vaya, ya se le acabó, Seirin tiene la victoria en su mano-dijo Katsuragi en voz baja.

Y así fue, durante el resto del encuentro la cosa siguió igual de de reñida, pero finalmente el marcador se decanto por Seirin. Hikari sintió una gran satisfacción, casi como si hubiese sido una revancha personal. Todo el mundo empezó a desalojar sus asientos, pero ambas chicas se quedaron mirando como intercambiaban saludos los jugadores, y se acercaron a la zona de las gradas más cercanas a la cancha. Las chicas pudieron ver perfectamente como Kagami se acercaba a Aomine-con kuroko colgado del hombro- y le tendía una mano. Al fijarse mejor pudo ver que el As de Touou estaba llorando un poco, no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. Ahora le daba un poco de pena por mucho que eso le desagradase

-Parece que esta llorando-dijo Katsuragi invadida por el mismo sentimiento.

-En parte se lo merece por arrogante-dijo en voz baja Hikari mientras subía los escalones para llegar a los pasillos del recinto.

 **…**

Tras acompañar a la chica y acompañarla a la puerta del recinto, camino por los pasillos que llevaban a los vestuarios, pero al otro lado de la puerta solo oyó una voz que no reconocía

-¿Qué no sabéis donde esta Aomine-kun? ¡¿A donde habrá podido ir?! ¡Llamaré a Ru-chan a ver si puede ayudarme a buscarlo!

Asumió que se había equivocado de vestuario y siguió caminando hasta que vio la mata castaña de Riko, custodiando la puerta de los vestuarios y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la espalda con suavidad.

-Enhorabuena, habéis ganado, entrenadora-le dijo Hikari dedicándole una sonrisa emocionada.

-Gracias, se han esforzado como nunca, estoy muy orgullosa-dijo Riko un poco distraída

-¿y los chicos, aún no salen? Vi a los demás fuera pero faltan algunos

-Están dentro…descansando-le dijo con tono confidente y Hikari sonrío al entender. Podía felicitarlos en otro momento.

-En tal caso me vo-

-Lo siento, entrenadora, me quedé dormido-oyó la voz ronca de Kagami que reprimía un bostezo mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-No pasa nada, kagami-kun, ¿Y los demás?

-Siguen durmiendo… ¿Los despierto?-lanzó una rápida mirada a Hikari.

-No, déjalos así, mejor ve a por una bebida si quieres-respondió la entrenadora.

-Bien-dijo él y empezó a caminar, Hikari se despidió de Riko y se apresuró a llegar a su paso.

 _"_ _Esos dos, no se que se traen entre manos, pero se ven mejor ahora"_ pensó Riko aliviada por que su relación hubiese alcanzado un punto de respeto mutuo…Todo el respeto que podían tenerse esos dos.

Mientras ellos dos caminaban hacia las maquinas expendedoras que se encontraban en el hall del edificio, Hikari sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo, pero solo podía contemplarle con un nuevo sentimiento. _Admiración._ Se detuvieron junto a las maquinas y el chico saco una mientras le ofrecía una, que la tomó en silencio. Observó como el pelirrojo se sentaba cansado en un banco y sujetaba la bebida entre sus manos con aire cansado.

-¿Has visto todo el juego?-le preguntó el mirándola y ella asintió

-No iba a perdérmelo…a propósito, Enhorabuena-dijo en voz baja y él se sorprendió-. Habéis jugado genial.

 _"_ _Especialmente tú"_

-G-gracias, ¿Te encuentras bien, Kiyoshi?

-Tsk, claro que sí, idiota, eres tú él que esta durmiéndose por las esquinas, no yo-le espetó ella ligeramente avergonzada y Kagami no respondió-No pudo saber si era por que estaba muy cansado o si ya no le sorprendía ese tipo de reacción en ella-. Y cuando iba a decirle lo que había pensado todo el rato sintió una minúscula presencia detrás suya y sonrío un poco. ¿La había dejado notarle apostas?-. Hola, Kuroko

-Domo, Kiyoshi-san-dijo el chico sentándose al lado de Kagami, que estaba demasiado cansado para sorprenderse.

-¿Ya te has despertado, Kuroko?

-Hai, Kagami-kun, los demás siguen durmiendo, por cierto, la he visto-dijo y Kagami le miró fijamente

-¿Ha venido, con él?-dijo el pelirrojo gruñendo la última parte de la frase

-Eso creó, de hecho, estan allí-dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo mientras los tres chicos miraban al frente para encontrarse a los otros tres. Hikari los vio vestir un uniforme naranja de preparatoria-y observo que uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro, otro verde, y la pelinaranja era la chica que antes había visto en la parte superior de las gradas-. Ellos se acercaron lentamente al grupo, solo el más alto se quedó rezagado, como si se resistiese a acercarse.

-Felicidades por ganar, Taiga-le dijo la pelinaranja y Kagami respondió esbozando una cansada sonrisa.

-¡A Mi-chan no es a la única a la que le ha encantado el partido, Shin-chan no paraba de comentar mientras lo veíamos!~ -dijo el pelinegro con tono confidente mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

-¡E-eso es mentira, Takao, deja de inventar cosas!-dijo el mayor avergonzado mientras se recolocaba las gafas con el dedo medio-. No tengo ningún interés en otros encuentros que no sean los míos.

-Como sea, habéis conseguido ganar a Touou, lo que es sorprendente, así que enhorabuena-soltó la pelinaranja de nuevo mientras observaba de refilón a la castaña. Tenía una pequeña intuición de quién era. Pero...la pregunta era, ¿Kagami había seguido su consejo?

-Y dime, Kagami ¿Ella es tu novia?-dijo Takao señalando a la castaña y de nuevo los dos chicos enrojecieron como siempre

-¡No somos novios!-gritaron los dos mirándose de refilón. ¿¡Tanto lo parecían?!

-Ella es Hikari Kiyoshi, la prima de mi senpai-dijo Kagami un poco avergonzado aún-. Ellos son, Okita Mikami; mi prima,y los otros dos son de Shutuko

Takao gritó un "¡Oye, tenemos nombres!~" mientras que a Midorima solo se le inflaba la venita de la frente y se apretaba los dientes

-Kiyoshi-san, ellos son Takao-kun y Midorima-kun-los presentó Kuroko

-Así que la prima del mano santa~ Os parecéis bastante-dijo Takao observándola mientras soltaba un silbido que la hizo incomodarse mientras se sonrojaba un poco sin entender muy bien la reacción del moreno.

-Takao, por que siempre tienes que andar haciendo eso-dijo Okita con un suspiró

-Kiyoshi-san, ¿sabes que Kagami-kun le tocó un pecho a su prima?-dijo Kuroko haciendo sonrojarse a los primos al acordarse de eso.

-¡Y-ya dije que eso fue sin querer, yo no quería!-farfulló Kagami al ver como Takao se retorcía mientras soltaba una escandalosa risa y Midorima se recolocaba las gafas ligeramente incomodo por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. La idea había sido acercarse a felicitarlos, no entablar una conversación con ellos.

-Claro, Kagami, siempre es sin querer…-dijo Hikari conteniendo ella también la risa y Kagami le dirigió una mirada asesina

-¡L-lo tuyo también fue sin querer, ya te dije muchas veces que no quería verte en sujetador!-eso hizo enrojecer a Midorima y que Takao se riese más alto si era posible. Mientras que Mikami abrió un poco los ojos. _Después de todo si es esa chica._

-¡K-kagami después de todo es un pervertido!-decía Takao tentado con tirarse al suelo y quedarse allí tirado, riéndose, mientras disfrutaba del momento.

-¡Todo fue sin querer!-trataba de explicar Kagami por encima de las risas de Takao

-¡Takao, eres un escandaloso, nos esta mirando todo el mundo!-le espetó Mikami molesta por que todo el mundo los mirase. Pero el chico seguía retorciéndose de la risa. Solo paro hasta que alguien les gritó desde lejos y solo con oír su voz los dos chicos de Shutoku se pusieron rigidos como si hubiesen visto un fantasma

-¡Midorima, Takao, ya podéis mover vuestros culos hasta aquí si no queréis que os los pateé!-les gritó un rubio y ambos chicos reprimieron un escalofrío

-Será mejor ir, Miyaji-senpai parece tener poca paciencia hoy-susurró Takao y tras mirar un poco avergonzado a los chicos les explicó que tenían que marcharse si no querían sufrir las consecuencias.

-Yo también voy a irme-dijo Hikari hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras lanzaba una última mirada los chicos y les dedicaba una mañana

-¿No esperarás a tu her-..a tú primo?-preguntó Kagami

-No, sabe el camino a casa-dijo con una sonrisa, ahora si echando a andar hacia la salida y cuando salió fuera lo único que sintió fue una oleada de frío que hizo que le ardiese la cara a causa del fuerte contraste. Empezó a caminar, suelo y que miraba al cielo y escogió la zona trasera del recinto, por el que había menos gente. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo distinguir a un chico que estaba tirado en el suelo y miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, le costó reconocer que era Aomine, y para cuando quiso dar media vuelta para evitar pasar por su lado ya era demasiado tarde, el la miró de reojo y a los pocos segundos volvió a mirar al cielo.

-¿Has estado siguiéndome?-dijo el con voz cansada y ella le miró descertada.

-¿P-por que narices te voy a seguir?-dijo y vio como el se encogía de hombros y la ignoraba, ella le miró durante unos segundos y después se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con tranquilidad hasta la estación y tomó el tren de vuelta a su casa. Mientras se sentaba acurrucada contra el asiento observaba la ciudad a través del cristal, cuando sintió como su bolsillo vibraba y al notarlo sacó su móvil y abrió el mensaje.

 ** _Asunto:_** _Lo siento!_

 _"_ _Me dijeron Kagami y Kuroko que estuviste esperando un rato, lo siento, me quedé dormido. Como es tarde y no salen trenes ya vamos a ir a cenar a casa de Kagami que esta bastante cerca, y me quedaré a dormir a casa de Hyuuga, cuando llegues a casa por favor avisa a los abuelos para que no se preocupen. De verdad siento que tengas que volver sola, mañana te compensaré!"_

Sonrío al leerlo y pensó que si los abuelos no estaban muy cansados les contaría el partido, seguro que les encantaría saber que habían ganado. Se apresuró a responder el mensaje mientras pensaba en la forma que iba a poder contárselo a sus abuelos y sintiesen como si ellos realmente lo hubiesen vivido.

Teppei abrió el móvil y no pudo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisa al leer el mensaje, lo que hizo que Hyuuga le mirase confundido mientras comía del estofado que había preparado Riko, "¿que le ocurre?" se preguntó el megane viendo como su cara se transformaba en el perfecto reflejo de un idiota atontado "Definitivamente perdió el juicio"

-Oi, Kiyoshi, quita esa cara-le ordenó mientras masticaba una fresa-, ¡De alguna manera me molesta!

-Pero, Hyuuga, mira el mensaje que me envió Hikari~-dijo él mayor agitando el móvil delante de su cara insistentemente y el moreno molesto tomó el móvil a regañadientes mientras apartaba al castaño para poder leerlo.

 **De:** _Hiki_

 **Asunto:** -.

"No pasa nada, Aniki, se lo diré a los abuelos. Has jugado muy bien, me entraron muchas ganas de jugar! Enhorabuena por ganar, pásatelo bien en casa de ese _megane gruñón_ "

-…Sois tan sumamente asquerosos…-dijo Hyuuga con un suspiró cuando repasando mentalmente el mensaje esbozó una mueca molesta-¿A-a quién llama _megane gruñón_? ¡Lo que me faltaba, que un Kiyoshi me llamé gruñón, sois terribles!-le espetó rabioso antes de empezar a descargar su furia sobre él.

 **…**

Kagami miró el techo a pesar de no lograr ver nada en esa tenue oscuridad, faltaba poco tiempo para que amaneciese. Se levantó y tomó una ducha fría para intentar calmar sus aún cansados músculos-todo esto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Alex que el día anterior había vuelto de Estados Unidos y que bien por que seguía cansada, o por que era una vaga, aún no se había despertado- tras vestirse y desayunar, tomó un balón de baloncesto y se decidió a jugar un rato antes de ir a la preparatoria pero al llegar a las pistas se sorprendió de ver que una chica tenía una pelota en las manos y miraba la canasta vacilante, incluso antes de acercarse ya pudo reconocerla. El destino ya había hecho que se cruzasen varías veces antes. Se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado

-Llevas mucho tiempo jugando al baloncesto, ¿Verdad?-dijo Kagami desde su lado mientras hacia un tiro libre, cuando la pelota cayó al suelo aprovechó para mirarle las manos-. La postura con la que sujetas la pelota sin ni siquiera tener pensado tirar es la misma que la del instante antes de tirar, una reacción así dice que llevas mucho jugando.

-Increíble-dijo ella mirándole y él le devolvió la mirada intrigado-. Después de todo eres listo en algo

-¿Eh? Claro-realizó otro tiro y a los pocos segundos entendió y se volvió para mirarla con furia- ¡O-oi! ¡¿M-me acabas de llamar tonto?!

-No exactamente, te he llamado espeso-le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pero sin tirar aún. Pensó que tal vez ahora si que podría decí …Por alguna razón después de veros entrenar me dieron muchas ganas de veros en el partido, y al verte…a ti jugar, era como si hubiese entrado en un trance en el que era incapaz de aparta la mirada de vosotros, eres verdaderamente bueno-dijo a regañadientes mientras apartaba un poco la mirada, por su parte el pelirrojo se había quedado totalmente quieto en mitad de una entrada y miraba a la chica sin saber exactamente como reaccionar por el comentario, pero se le notaba ligeramente sonrojado

-…Eres realmente extraña, Kiyoshi-le dijo un poco confundido

Esas palabras provocaron que la que sonrojase fuese ella y tomase sus cosas avergonzada.

-H-haz como si no te hubiese dicho nada-le aconsejó ella mientras abandonaba las pistas con paso rápido.

 **…**

-Kagami-kun, parece que por fin volviste a clase-le dijo la Sensei al verle entrar en la clase y Kagami se quedó quieto esperando la reprimenda de su profesora mientras miraba con rabia a kuroko que se sentaba en su sitio sin que ella reparase en é que en este tiempo en el que se te concedió el permiso para faltar a clase no hayas dejado de lado tus estudios, y haber reforzado tu inglés, el Sensei me aviso que tus notas eran sorprendente bajas

-Hai…no lo dejé de lado…-farfulló el en voz baja "¡Eso es por que el inglés aquí en Japón es mucho más cerrado!", la profesora le miró sin estar completamente convencida y suspiró antes de volver a sus asuntos, dando por terminada la conversación.

Después de esas palabras Kagami se sentó en su sitio y a los pocos minutos la gente empezó a entrar en clase. Desde su asiento Kagami vio como Hikari hablaba con un chico del curso. No recordaba haber visto nunca a ese chico, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la cara de diversión que ponía al chico al decirle una cosa a la castaña, mientras que ella solo ponía cara de frustración y se quedaba en silencio.

-¿Tú también lo has visto, Kuroko?-le preguntó mientras miraba al más pequeño y este asentía-. Esa chica no hace más que meterse en problemas…

Durante las clases apenas intercambiaron unas palabras. Kagami aprovechó para echar una cabezadita y fue una de las pocas veces que no se dieron cuenta de que el chico estaba durmiendo. Cuando terminaron las clases y era hora del receso, Kuroko le despertó y se les acercó una chica de su curso-de la que por supuesto tampoco se acordaba de haberla visto, y mucho menos de su nombre, pero algo en ella le dio la impresión de que debía ser la delegada de clase-.

-Kagami-kun, esta semana te toca a ti recoger las clases, en principio te tocaba limpiarla con Kano-chan, pero aviso que esta semana estaría indispuesta y no vendría clase, así que por suerte para ti tendrás toda la clase para ti solo-sonrío un poco a pesar de que notaba a la legua de que Kagami no le agradaba-.Y fíjate, podrás practicar basket mientras arrojar los papeles a la papelera, en fin, solo eso

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más al pelirrojo por que la chica se alejó sin darles más importancia a los chicos. Kagami esbozó una cara de desconcierto.

-¿Me lo parece a mi o no le caigo muy bien?-dijo en voz alta sin saberlo al cien por cien.

-Kagami-kun, esta claro que no le caes bien, y es por que una vez ella te preguntó que si le quedaba bien el peinado que llevaba y tu solo le dijiste "¿Uh? en realidad no, da la impresión de que tengas la cabeza más grande de lo que acostumbras" y desde ese día no te aprecia-Kagami se sorprendió de que ella aún siguiese enfadada por eso "¡No le dije nada malo, ella me pidió consejo! ¡¿Si no lo quería para que lo pidió?!"-. Kagami-kun, a veces puedes ser tan…-dejó la frase a medias y empezó a caminar fuera de la clase con un suspiró de resignación.

-¡¿Tan que..?! ¡O-oi, Kuroko, responde, maldito!

 **…**

-¡Llegáis tarde al entrenamiento, como siempre! No debería sorprenderme-dijo Riko para si misma mientras lanzaba una mirada de dureza a la luz y a la sombra, que iban acompañados por Teppei y Hikari. Su mirada se volvió hacia el pelirrojo-. ¡Kagami, más vale que hayas aprovechado tu entrenamiento en Estados Unidos, por que ahora tenemos que trabajar más duro que nunca!-él asintió y los chicos empezaron a andar hacia los vestuarios a cambiarse mientras Hikari se sentaba junto ella-…Ah, chicos, algo más antes de que os vayáis a cambiar… diez vueltas extra por llegar tarde~

El entrenamiento de ese día fue menos agotador que de costumbre. Hikari esperó

a Kuroko-y a kagami y echaron a andar hacia el MajiBurger-. De camino a la salida de la preparatoria se toparon con una chica de pelo negro. La chica que una vez había golpeado a Kagami con la pelota

-Oh, Hola, Taiga, ¿Qué vas, a comer ya?-dijo riéndose un poco y él solo acuso el golpe

-Por supuesto, tengo hambre al acabar los entrenamientos

-Kagami-kun, tienes hambre siempre

-Tsk, Eso no es malo-se excusó el pelirrojo

-Ya veo, tengo que ir a entrenar aún ¡Ven a verme al proximo partido, Taiga!-dijo ella mientras se iba saludando y Kagami bufó

-Esta loca si cree que iré…-dijo él mirándola de refilón con una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida

-Oh,Kagami tiene novia, más sorprendente incluso que un día en el que el no tenga hambre

-¡O-oi, no es mi novia, y no es tan raro que yo algún día no tenga hambre!-le suena el estomago y se sonroja mientras que Hikari se reía un poco. Kuroko simplemente observaba a los tres mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo, estaba empezando a nevar.

 _"_ _Ah…interesante"_ pensó mirando a la pareja de chicos que discutía delante de él ahora debatiendo cual hamburguesa era la mejor.

 **Casi Cuatromil palabras, estoy orgullosa, sip, pero me estoy quedando sin ideas, así que la siguiente actualización se hará esperar, lo aviso uwu**

 **pero bueno al menos podre buscar ideas y demás (?**

 **Y bueno aquí dejo el link de mi cuenta de DeviantArt XD con dibujos del fic, debería crearme una carpeta :v**

 **Y bueno sin más me voy**

 **Luu-chan fuera~**


	7. No nos entendemos bien del todo

**Vale, antes de nada me gustaría decir que bueno, los últimos comentarios que me han ido llegando me han hecho querer esforzarme por actualizar QwQ ( con esto no quiero decir que los anteriores no me hubiesen animado).Pero me emociona ver que a la gente le gusta tanto este fic que a mi me hace querer esforzarme y pensarlo día a día con tanto cariño, al igual que a los personajes uwu.**

 **Y de verdad que os doy las gracias, por que a pesar de todas las ganas que le tengo a este fic en alguna ocasión sin que me había planteado abandonarlo por que pensaba que no le interesaba a nadie y eso me dolía bastante-pero no podía culpar a nadie, si acaso era culpa mía-. ¿Por qué no lo abandone? Por que a pesar de eso pensé que si yo disfrutaba pensado este fic y escribiéndolo… ¿por que lo iba a tener que dejar?**

 **Y no lo dejé XD así que bueno a día de hoy sigo con el fic, no puedo prometer que pasará más tarde pero espero poder terminarlo.**

 **Aparte gracias los reviews escribí y actualicé, y eso que hace apenas diez días que actualicé, demonios, no aguanto más sin actualizar uwu y eso que quería esperarme más y estar de vaga sin escribir, pero simplemente no puedo (?)**

 **Aun que si, ahora en serio, voy a tardar más en actualizar por que me faltan ideas de las que tirar uwu así que en fin, me tardaré más y esta vez de verdad, a no ser que esos beshos y hermoshos reviews que me dejáis me den ideas-nótese el chantaje emocional tan rastrero que intento hacer XD-.**

Suspiró pesadamente después de la décimo-octava broma que iba en esa hora. Miró su cuaderno lleno de tachones y frunció el ceño al verlo tan sucio-de alguna manera le daba mucha rabia ver tantos tachones-. Lanzó una mirada al otro lado de la mesa al chico que tachaba de nuevo un ejercicio con frustración mientras el pelinegro le soltaba otro chiste. "Matemática es como las clases de dibujo, debes hacer Yoga para que salgan bien." "¡No entiendo!"Gritaba él otro crispado. "Significa que debes relajARTE para poder entender, Kagami"

"¡Kitakore!"

-Lo que no entiendo-dijo Hikari ganándose una mirada de los dos chicos- es por que Kagami también viene a estudiar

-La entrenadora me pidió que le ayudase por que en el último examen sacó 18 puntos-repuso Izuki y la castaña abrió los ojos

-Diablos, Kagami, ¿Qué pusiste mal, hasta el nombre?-preguntó sorprendida mientras el otro se centraba en sus ejercicios con especial interés

-¡Tsk, solo me confundí en una letra!-repuso él y Hikari soltó un suspiró disimulado mientras volvía a sus ejercicios. Su nota no había sido tan baja. 48 puntos. Era _casi_ un aprobado. ¡No entendía por que le había pedido a Izuki que le ayudase, pero aún así ya que tenía que ir pensaba aprovecharlo! Mientras hacia los ejercicios observó que Izuki alguna vez observaba el reloj que descansaba en la pared.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, Izuki?-dijo suprimiendo el Senpai, ya que el chico era con uno de los pocos de segundo con los que se sentía realmente cómoda.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero Riko también me pidió que ayudase a Kagami con inglés…-dijo y suspiró mientras tomaba el cuaderno de la chica para comprobar el último ejercicio que había hecho.

-Si quieres…puedo ayudarle yo-dijo ella tutibeante a sabiendas de que posiblemente más tarde se arrepintiese- en Inglés voy bastante bien

-¿No te importaría?-preguntó Izuki aparentemente aliviado y la chica no tuvo otro remedio que negar con la cabeza-. En todo caso gracias

Izuki les explicó que iba a salir de casa así que deberían marcharse. Hikari y Kagami recogieron sus cosas y echaron a caminar sin saber exactamente a donde ir.

-Las mesas del MajiBurger están bastante limpias, si quieres podríamos ir allí-propuso ella y el chico estuvo de acuerdo.

 **…**

-¿Qué es el _present perfect_?-preguntó ella mirando el libro y vio como el chico gruñía un poco-¿Qué se utiliza?

-Es el presente en el que todo es perfecto, y como todo es perfecto solo se utiliza la forma positiva-dijo le chico después de unos segundos y Hikari bajo el libro para mirarle unos segundos

-Pero… ¿De donde narices te sacas eso?-dijo asombrada- ¡Casi te cuesta más llegar a esa conclusión que a lo que verdaderamente es!

-…No puedo pensar bien con hambre-dijo un poco avergonzado mientras ella miraba la montaña de papelitos de las hamburguesas que había devorado. "Quién lo diría…" pensó ella

-El present perfect Lo usamos para acciones en el pasado que tienen importancia en el presente, usamos el verbo auxiliar _to have_ en el presente y el participio pasado del verbo. Para verbos regulares, el participio pasado es la forma simple del pasado. ¿Lo entiendes?-preguntó ella y vio como la cara del chico reflejaba una completa confusión-…Esto no funciona… ¿Y si vamos a jugar un rato al baloncesto?

-¿no íbamos a estudiar?

-Tendré que pensar una forma de que entiendas…-"Casi hubiese preferido mantener la boca cerrada cuando estábamos en casa de Izuki"

Ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas y andaron hasta las pistas más cercanas. Una vez allí la chica se sentó a ver como jugaba el chico, sin animarse a jugar contra él. Se dedico a mirar el libro de inglés y ponerse a pensar en una forma de que el chico aprendiese

-¿El present perfect dijiste que era en el que se usaba el _to have_ , ¿No? Y el participio pasado del verbo, ¿Verdad?-dijo él observándola mientras tiraba y ella sintió sorprendida-. No es nada en especial, me concentró mejor aquí

-Creó que acabo de encontrar la forma de que te acuerdes…-farfulló ella con una sonrisa.

 **…**

Vio la clase vacía y se asomó un poco. Observó que era el aula de música y miró a los lados antes de entrar. Acarició con cariño las teclas del piano de cola que tenía en la parte superior partituras descolocadas. No se atrevió a tocarlas por que sabía que de sobra que había gente que encontraba su propio orden en un perfecto desorden. Y encima de un mueble lo vio. Un violín de color caoba que estaba fuera de su funda-y según su punto de vista parecía llamarla-. Tutibeante se acerco y lo sujeto en sus brazos, sin decidirse a tocar. Pero en cuanto sintió el tacto de la madera en sus dedos sintió la necesidad imperiosa de tocar una pieza de Yuki Kajiura. _Grandpa's Violin._ El dulce sonido le devolvía recuerdos. De cuando era pequeña y su madre le ayudaba a practicar. Cuando aprendía una pieza nueva y corría a casa de sus abuelos a tocársela ellos y a Teppei.

 _-¡Aniki, aprendí una nueva canción!-gritaba una niña con un violín a la espalda entrando en el jardín de una casa._

 _-¡Woo, Sugoi, Hika, te convertirás en una música famosa!-le decía un niño botando la pelota con una sonrisa mientras ella lo observaba y esbozaba una sonrisa parecida._

 _-¡De nuevo jugando al baloncesto, tú te convertirás en una gran jugador!-dijo y pensó en lo que disfrutaba él jugando así que dejó el violín sobre el porche y corrió de nuevo hacia él- ¡Jugaré contigo!_

Recordó también las tardes en las que parecía que el violín le haría desterrar todo el dolor-con el tiempo aprendió que no, no lo desterraba, lo transformaba en algo bello, en algo útil, en algo especial-. Y recordó unas palabras

 _"_ _¿Ya regresaron? ¿Eh, abuela? Dime, ¿Ya volvieron?"_

Cuando recordó esas palabras sus manos se aferraron un poco más fuerte al instrumento y al darse cuenta lo volvió a sostener con cuidado, sintiendo esta vez como sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas como si se tratase de una gentil caricia, como si charlase con el violín. Como viejos amigos que eran. Ambos se contaban cosas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, había echado de menos ese sentimiento de calidez. La pieza se le hizo corta y cuando terminó miró el instrumento con sumo cariño, como si se tratase de un bebé. ¿Cuánto hacía que no tocaba el violín? Tal vez desde la última vez que su primo se lo pidió. Pero nunca había olvidado esa pieza. Su favorita. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y acarició la pulida madera antes de dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio. Cuando se giró pudo ver al pelirrojo que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta con la boca semi-abierta, con los brazos cargados con libros.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó ella sin entender bien y el chico solo siguió observándola con la boca entreabierta

-…Ha sido realmente bonito, no parecías tú, parecías tan delicada…-dejo escapar él y ella se sonrojó completamente mientras chasqueaba la lengua y giraba la cabeza

-T-tsk, sigo siendo la misma, yo no cambio cuando toco el violín, solo soy más gentil, por que él lo es conmigo

-¿Un violín puede ser gentil?-dijo el sin entender y ella suspiró, avergonzándose más por haberle confesado sus pensamientos

-Déjalo, da igual-respondió en un susurró mientras echaba a andar hacia la clase y el chico la observaba confuso. Nunca se había esperado un lado tan..sensible de esa chica. Tan elegante. Recordó como sus manos se movían expertamente sobre las cuerdas, pero con delicadeza y con cuidado-en el momento en el que la había oído no había podido evitar quedarse a escucharla terminar-.

 **…**

-¿Hoy también vamos a estudiar? ¡Pero si ya se que es el maldito _present perfect_!-farfullaba el mientras ella se acomodaba en la silla y sacaba el libro para repasarlo distraídamente.

-por supuesto, no solo entra eso en el examen…Y ahora que lo pienso también deberíamos repasar como se escribe tu nombre…-dijo más para si misma que para el chico pero él la oyó y dejó de recoger sus cosas para ponerse rojo de la vergüenza

-¡Ya te dije que fue una equivocación!-explicó él y ella reprimió un escalofrío mientras le miraba inexpresivamente, "Ese chico…Y sus equivocaciones" pensó resignada mientras decidía ignorar el comentario y seguir leyendo-. ¡N-no me ignores, Kiyoshi!

-¿A que viene tanto grito?-dijo la delegada de la clase, apoyándose parcialmente en el marco de la puerta y observaba a los chicos por encima de sus gafas de pasta rosa. Esa una chica seria y correcta que siempre llevaba el uniforme impecable-al igual que su conducta- en esos meses nunca la había visto tratar mal a nadie ni alzar la voz. Pero por alguna razón había algo de ella que le desagradaba, no sabía si era su actitud fría con todo o si era únicamente la oscuridad y rabia que intuía en su mirada-pero pensaba que eran simplemente imaginaciones suyas, ya que nunca le habían agradado las personas totalmente correctas, por que todo el mundo tenía su lado malo y no tenía sentido ninguno intentar aparentar que no lo tenías-¿Kagami-kun, pensabas irte a algún sitio?-dijo ella fijándose en que él chico recogía sus cosas, y Hikari no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de ella la evaluaba rápidamente.

-Pensaba irme al entrenamiento-dijo desconcertado por la pregunta sin recordar su nombre todavía aun que estaban a más de mediados del curso.

-Te recuerdo que tienes que encargarte de limpiar la clase, y por otra parte tu concepto de _limpieza_ deja mucho que desear-dijo la chica sin cambiar de tono y Hikari la miró durante unos segundos, interesada en las palabras de la chica.

-Ah, ya veo-dijo él mientras dejaba de nuevo sus cosas encima de la mesa con un suspiró y empezaba a sacar los objetos de limpieza-…Lo que no entiendo es por que tengo que hacerlo solo

-Ya te lo expliqué antes, Kano-chan esta enferma, así que limpias solo-dijo y Hikari a pesar de no ser especialmente observadora pudo notar que esa chica no le tenía mucho ás no se por que quieres salir si tienes a tu _amiga_ esperándote.

Eso hizo que Hikari retirase bruscamente la silla haciendo que arañase escandalosamente el suelo. Eso lo había podido entender a la perfección y solo hacia que le diese más rabia. No le gustaban los comentarios de esa chica. La miró con extrema dureza y la delegada solo la miró restándole importancia.

-Pero de todas formas limpiarlo solo me hará tardas más tiempo…-farfullaba el pelirrojo-Riko me matará…

-yo te ayudaré-dijo Hikari acercándose a él para coger un trapo y la delegada los observó sin cambiar la cara

-Eso no esta permitido

-¿Ah, no? ¿No esta permitido ayudar a mi _amigo_ a limpiar la clase?-dijo Hikari poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra amigo y de nuevo pudo ver ese brillo de ira en los ojos de la otra.

-¿Ah, amigos, tú y yo? ¿Eh, que, osea- que?-dijo el pelirrojo mirandola confundido y Hikari vio la pequeña sonrisa pagada de si misma de la delegada, lo que le hizo arder en deseos de arrancarle la piel a tirar al pelirrojo, pero en vez de eso sonrío.

-Claro que sí~ Taradito~-le dijo con una voz dulce mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro que parecía ser amistosopero que hizo que Kagami soltase un jadeo-. Así que dejame que te ayude~

-Como quieras, pero no veo el sentido de que le ayudes, ¿él te ayudará cuando te toqué limpiar a ti?-preguntó levantando ligeramente una ceja

-…Prefiero que Kagami no me ayudé, es tan torpe que podría tropezar con el cubo de fregar y derramar todo el agua además de que el acabaría sangrando y tendría que llevarle a la enfermería, y prefiero no cargar con él-dijo y oyó a Kagami replicar molesto, lo que le provocó una sonrisa que la delegada no pasó por alto

"Primero me dice que soy su amigo y ahora que no cargaría conmigo…¡Las mujeres están locas!"

-¡Yo no soy torpe, la torpe eres tú! ¿Quién se cayó el otro día caminando hacia el gimnasio?-dijo él encarándola y ella frunció el ceño ignorando por primera vez a la delegada

-¡Por que pisaste mis cordones y me hiciste caer!-le reprochó ella y Kagami estaba a punto de responder cuando ella se adelantó- ¡Y Kagami, ni se te ocurra responder que fue sin querer!

-Tsk, gente como vosotros sois los que empañáis la tranquilidad de la preparatoria-dijo la delegada después de oírlos discutir durante unos segundos antes de alejarse lentamente

-Esa bruja, Tanaka _Ga Kirai*_ -farfulló Hikari mientras mojaba el trapo empezaba a limpiar la pizarra mientras que Kagami se sentía ligeramente confundido por la actitud de la delegada.

 **…**

El entrenamiento como siempre fue interesante y la castaña cada vez prestaba más atención a los movimientos de los chicos y las explicaciones resumidas que le daba la entrenadora. E incluso en algún momento se dio cuenta de que Katsuragi pasaba varías veces por la puerta del gimnasio y miraba embobada el entrenamiento. Una de esas veces la saludó con la mano y la chica avergonzada echó a andar lejos de la puerta. Riko le explicó que alguna vez se había interesado por los entrenamientos y que de vez en cuando se paraba en la puerta para mirarles. Esperó poder verla de nuevo, pero después de saludarla no volvió a aparecer por el gimnasio y el resto de los entrenamientos transcurrieron en silencio. Cuando acabaron Hikari y Kagami tomaron sus cosas y la castaña se sorprendió de que Kuroko no estuviese, ya que solían caminar los tres hasta el MajiBurger-no sabía cuando se había convertido en una costumbre, ni siquiera cuando había empezado a resultarle más o menos cómoda la presencia de Kagami-.

-¿Y Kuroko?-preguntó Hikari al no ver a Kuroko por ninguna parte-. Es raro que no este

-Él ha ido a reunirse con Aomine, le esta enseñando a tirar-dijo Kagami con tono de fastidio mientras hacia como una especie de puchero y ella reprimía un suspiró.

-Bueno, Kuroko suele saber lo que se hace, así que supongo que estará bien…-dijo ella a pesar de la repulsión que le causaba ese chico, se fijo en el chico y vio que parecía ligeramente cansado-. ¿Seguro que no estás cansado?

-¿Eh? Un poco, estos días estoy entrenando por partida doble con una chica-dijo él distraído y Hikari levanto una ceja sorprendida-. Pero de todas formas aún tengo ganas de jugar, necesito mejorar y aprobar los exámenes, y la mejor forma es jugando

-Antes de nada, iremos a tomar hamburguesas, no quiero que Riko me mate por que te lesiones-le ordenó ella y él no puso ninguna pega.

Así ambos anduvieron tranquilamente hasta el Majiburger y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, y en un momento ambos prorrumpieron en risas al recordar un momento del último partido que casualmente ambos habían visto, en la que la mascota del equipo entraba en la cancha y se caía de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Fue realmente bueno, por que el tipo entro gritando, y de golpe cayó de morros contra el suelo!-decía ella emocionada mientras gesticulaba, lo que sorprendió a Kagami y hizo que estallase en risas.

-¡No lo jures, lo peor es que pusieron la repetición de la caída!-decía él mientras comía una hamburguesa y ella soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía roja de la risa. Y en el momento en el que ambos se reían fueron a coger las patatas que estaban en el centro y sus manos se rozaron, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y al mirarse a los ojos-ambos con la cara de sorpresa- ella se puso roja como un tomate al sentir la calidez de su mano-no por nada en especial, simplemente el tacto de una mano era algo que lograba incomodarla- y apartó la mano como si hubiese sentido una descarga eléctrica. Hikari se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y tomó sus cosas mientras tosía forzadamente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes...-farfulló y el recogió sus hamburguesas y tomó sus cosas sin decir nada

…

-Ya hemos repasado gran parte, pero de alguna forma llevó mucho rato jugando solo…-dijo Kagami mientras botaba una pelota y la miró-. ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo?

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Hikari se estremeciese tan fuerte que pensaba que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Le encantaría jugar-deseaba jugar más que nada-.

-Jugar…No se-farfulló mientras inconscientemente se levantaba y no tuvo más remedio que dejar de bien

Ambos se colocaron en el centro y Kagami extendió la pelota hacia ella para que la tocase y cuando la tomó con rapidez movió la pelota a su costado para apartarla de ella, pero ella consiguió seguirle el ritmo-aun que llegó unos segundos más tarde que él- se encontraron debajo de la canasta y Kagami intento driblar pero los ojos de ella se movieron con suma rapidez y pudo detener el ataque, pero a los pocos segundos el chico recuperó la pelota-La técnica de la chica era muy buena, pero un poco oxidada-Sin embargo lo de Kagami era simplemente instinto puro.

Y el partido siguió así en todo momento, hasta el punto que el chico acabó jadeando y la chica seguía defendiendo la canasta con una mirada fiera que intimidaba un poco. Como si fuese un oso en posición de ataque. El pelirrojo levantó los brazos en significado de derrota y se seco la cara con la camiseta mientras jadeaba en busca de recuperar el aire perdido

-Vale, suficiente, tienes demasiada energía…-reconoció él asombrado sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos que seguían refulgiendo con energía, ella se relajó ligeramente y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa ante el halago

-Gracias-dijo y al mirar la hora soltó una exclamación y tomó sus cosas de nuevo apurada

-¡Es tarde, agh-me distraí, mis abuelos se van a preocupar! ¡Y teppei, mierda!-dijo despidiéndose rápidamente del chico y andando apresuradamente de camino a su casa cuando chocó de frente con alguien y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

 **Y aquí lo dejo, como siempre soy cruel y lo voy a dejar de nuevo en una parte mala.**

 **E cuanto a cronología pues a ver habrá pasado más o menos una semana desde el partido contra Touou y más o menos entre partido y partido suelen haber una o dos semanas largas.-aproximadamente-.**

 ***en cuanto a lo del nombre de la delegada, el nombre real es Kisei-que signifca bella- pero** ** _Ga Kirai_** **significa como odiosa o odiada o algo así XD no recuerdo bien, el caso es que algo así como un juego de palabras. Okey, Me gustaría preguntaros ¿que opináis de la delegada? Enserio, decidme que pensáis de ella, puede ser una opinión buena, mala, imparcial, lo que sea (?)**

 **Y solo quería decir que a cada capitulo que pasa adoro más a Hikari, no se si os pasará igual.**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, que me doy cuenta de que suelo actualizar por las noches, que tengo sueño y que me quedé un rato más despierta para actualizar, así que me voy a dormir con la ilusión de beshos y hermoshos Reviews uwu.**


	8. Street-Basket

**Vale, que actualicé en el cumpleaños en el cumpleaños de Mukkun es pura casualidad-se que es su cumple por Facebook- y que sea el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, al igual que lo es Mukkun también es pura coincidencia XD ¡casi 6000 palabras-exactamente 5,879- no me lo creo, es casi como una doble actualización! Y aún quería escribir más cosas en este cap, pero me contuve.**

 **Y si me preguntáis, umm, este cap para mi es puro oro~**

 **XD no tengo mucho más que decir, creó que os voy a dejar que leáis ya.**

Levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue una chaqueta azul oscuro y un chico bastante más alto que ella. Antes de prestarle atención, se acordó de su móvil y volteó la mirada al suelo para verlo desmontado. Soltó una maldición y lo tomó mientras intentaba montarlo.

-Kiyoshi-san - dijo una voz desde detrás de ese tipo y al levantar la vista de nuevo vio a Aomine y a Kuroko, quien le ofrecía la mano - ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

"No puede ser…" pensó Hikari abriendo los ojos como platos y alternando la mirada entre Aomine y Kuroko.

-Esta claro, se ha golpeado fuerte contra el suelo y se ha quedado idiota - dijo Aomine con dejadez y Kuroko le miró reprobatoriamente.

-Aomine-kun, deberías pedirle perdón…- dijo Kuroko mientras Hikari por fin tomaba su mano y se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¿Hah? Fue ella la que se cayó al suelo- dijo Aomine con un tono dejado. - No tengo la culpa de que sea torpe.

-… ¡No me he caído sola, me he chocado contigo, y eso no es ser torpe! - le espetó ella enrojeciendo levemente por el comentario, Kuroko tan solo los ignoró como si no estuviesen discutiendo y tomó el móvil de la chica para terminar de montarlo.

-Entonces no es mi culpa que seas tan floja como para caerte. - Replicó él sin perder su cara de pasotismo y ella apretó los dientes. _¡¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo?!_

-Pero no es mi culpa que tú estuvieses en medio, y que seas tan grande. - Intentó replicar ella pero el se limpio el oído con aire desinteresado y ella suspiró intentando calmarse.

-Tetsu ¿quién es esta histérica?

-¡O-oi, de histérica nada!

-Es Kiyoshi-san, la prima de Kiyoshi Teppei, aquí tienes. - dijo él pasándole el móvil y ella le dio las gracias. - ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kiyoshi-san?

-Ah, estaba en las pistas con Kagami-kun.

-¿Solos? - preguntó Kuroko mirándola y ella asintió sin percibir su mirada suspicaz.

Aomine puso los ojos en blanco para después bostezar y a continuación lanzar una mirada sin disimular al pecho de la chica, quién lo notó y además de sonrojarse se cubrió el pecho molesta, pero sin decir nada sabiendo que sería inútil, así que tomó la misma táctica que el chico y decidió no prestarle atención.

-Si, estoy ayudándolo con Inglés y la única forma que tiene de concentrarse al máximo es jugando al baloncesto - dijo ella y Kuroko asintió. - ¿Y tú estás intentando mejorar tus tiros, no?

-Kiyoshi-san, de alguna manera es molesto que digas _intentar…_ \- Le comentó él y ella se disculpó avergonzada-. Justo ahora íbamos a tomar algo, por si quieres venir.

-Oi, Tetsu, no invites gente sin preguntar - farfulló Aomine y Kuroko lo miró haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Ah, cierto, olvidaba que a Aomine-kun le dan miedo las mujeres…

-Tsk, no me dan miedo, simplemente son una molestia, pero dah, da igual, que venga si quiere, de todas formas no me importa. - dijo sin perder la compostura y Hikari frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la mirada interrogante de Kuroko.

-Iba a irme a mi casa…pero está bastante oscuro. - Hikari dijo esto último en voz baja mientras observaba sobrecogida la calle oscura. Poca gente sabía lo que le aterraba la oscuridad.

-Mi casa esta también en esa dirección, si quieres podemos volver juntos - dijo Kuroko y ella dudó unos segundos al ver a Kuroko, pero al ver su intención sonrío y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro - Esta bien, sólo déjame un segundo que avise a mi Anik- a Teppei.

Kuroko asintió y los chicos se sentaron a esperarla en un banco. Ella se alejó unos metros y marcó el número de su primo, tras hablar con él y explicarle el cambio de planes -además de asegurarle repetidas veces que no volvería sola- se giró para volver con los chicos y vio un grupo de chicos a los que reconoció. Eran compañeros de su clase. Ellos se hicieron señal al verla con los otros dos y sonrieron arrogantemente antes de girarse y seguir su camino entre risas y bromas que la chica sabía que eran sobre ella. Apretó ligeramente los puños y suspiró mientras se acercaba de nuevo a los chicos y empezaban a caminar hasta un restaurante familiar pequeño en el que servían Ramen. Los tres chicos se sentaron en la barra y esperaron el pedido

-¿Qué tal esta Momoi-san? - preguntó Kuroko mirando al más alto y este se encogió de hombros.

-Bien supongo, pero cuando se enteré que voy contigo querrá venir y será un verdadero dolor de cabeza…-Dijo Aomine suspirando y Hikari los observó sin entender nada, así que decidió permanecer en silencio.

-Ya veo. No hay ningún problema en que venga - respondió Kuroko con sencillez y Aomine sólo lo miró frunciendo el ceño "No es igual, Tetsu, no eres tú el que tiene que estar escuchándola todo el día", el peliceleste centro su atención ahora en la castaña como si la conversación con el moreno acabase de llamar su atención. - ¿Y que tal tú con las clases de Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-san?

-Ah, bien, creó que el próximo examen lo aprobaré, no se si podré decir lo mismo de Kagami - dijo ella apoyando la cara en su mano-. Los entrenamientos os quitan mucho tiempo

-Ese no es el caso de Aomine-kun - respondió Kuroko mandándole una mirada intencionada.

-Tsk, a mi no me hace falta entrenar, nadie más que yo puede ganarme - dijo pero esa última frase la dijo con menos convincencia y tenía un deje amargo que solo notó el peliceleste y que opto por no hacer ningún comentario. A pesar de no notar el sentimiento amargo que se escondía detrás de las palabras del chico, Hikari si que notó como el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado y siguieron comiendo en total silencio. Aomine terminó antes que los otros dos y se dedicó a comer desconsideradamente del tazón de Kuroko.

-Sigues comiendo tan poco como de costumbre - farfulló con la boca llena de fideos y al ver que casi no quedaban lanzó una mirada al tazón de la castaña y decidió probar del suyo, con lo que provocó que ella frunciese el ceño.

-Oye, pero que abusón, cómete lo tuyo - le espetó ella al ver cómo con los palillos cogía fideos y los sorbía ruidosamente apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, salpicándola.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor para que no engordes - dijo él con total seriedad y ella apartó el tazón poniendo los ojos en blanco por el comentario mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-Ah, gracias por tu interés, pero preocúpate por no engordar tú - le dijo con un tono irónico alejando más el tazón, pero el chico encontró una forma de quitárselo. - ¡Oye, que lo he pagado yo!

-Deja de hacer tanto drama, solo comeré unos pocos - dijo Aomine sujetándola de tal forma que la tenía inmovilizada con el brazo izquierdo sin que llegase a alcanzar el tazón por mucho que lo intentase. La chica intentaba alcanzarlo y solo cuando el chico dejó el tazón en la encimera y la soltó para levantarse e irse tras apenas murmurar un "hasta luego, Tetsu" y despedirse con un vago movimiento de mano pudo cogerlo y ver que el chico se los había comido todos. Apretó los dientes y salió a la puerta para gritarle desde allí:

-¡Que sepas que eres un caradura! - dijo y suspiró mientras entraba de nuevo. final se ha comido casi todo mi ramen…

-Los míos también…- dijo Kuroko enseñándole su tazón casi totalmente vacío.

Ambos dejaron los platos en la encimera y recogieron sus cosas, despidiéndose antes de salir del local. Caminaron en silencio durante los primero minutos, intentando mantener el calor corporal y la boca escondida detrás del cuello del jersey. Hikari de vez en cuando miraba al peliceleste intentando comprenderlo mejor, había algo de él que le hacia sentir curiosidad- y de alguna forma ese chico le ella era una de esas personas tranquilas con las que el silencio no se hacia incomodo, era un silencio natural. Le miró a los intentando descubrir algo más pero él solo le devolvió la mirada con serenidad y durante unos segundos le dio la impresión que detrás de esos ojos serenos se escondían bastantes cosas que se le escapaban, ese chico tenía muchas cosas que contar.

-Oye, Kuroko, ¿de quién era la chica de la que hablaban? - le preguntó al recordar su conversación y Kuroko se tomó su tiempo para responder, tanto que la chica pensó que no le había oído

-Una amiga que fue conmigo y con Aomine-kun a la secundaria.

-¿Una amiga? - dijo y sonrío distraídamente -. Hablas de ellos con mucho cariño, a pesar de llamarlos así.

-Hai, ellos son buenos amigos, Momoi-san y Aomine-kun siempre se preocuparon por ayudarme.

La castaña le observó y pudo ver un ligero destelló de nostalgia en sus ojos, pero con tanta oscuridad no pudo saberlo seguro, tomó aire y lo soltó provocando una nube de vaho.

-Algún día tendrás que hablarme de cuando estabas en la secundaria - dijo ella como una petición y él solo respondió un bajo _"Hai"_ mientras sonreía levemente.

 **…**

-¿Así que te gustaría ingresar en el club de música? - preguntó una pelirrosa con una sonrisa muy amplía mientras la castaña apretaba el bajo de su falda -. Bien, y dime, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento o nunca has tocado uno?

-Sé tocar el violín, y aprendí un poco de guitarra, pero hace mucho que no tocó, - comentó Hikari mirando su hoja de solicitud con aire nervioso.

-¿Te importaría tocarme una pieza? No es algo necesario para entrar, pero siempre me resulta tan apasionante oír tocar a los nuevos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras juntaba las manos, como rogándole. Hikari asintió y cogió el violín que la chica le ofrecía y cerró los ojos pensando una pieza adecuada. Se acordó de una canción de un Dorama llamado _Winter Sonata_ que había visto de pequeña con su madre. Una de las canciones de esa serie tenía una versión en violín que era preciosa y había aprendido a tocarla cuando había sido un poco más mayor y había sido capaz de volver a tocarlo. Sonrío al decidir la canción y sus manos se movieron con delicadeza mientras tarareaba la melodía en voz baja y volvían a su mente de nuevo un recuerdo de cuando la veía con sus padres.

 _-¡Yo seré como Yoo-jin, me enamoraré de un chico en medio de la nieve!-decía ella convencida al ver el capitulo y mirar a atrás para ver a su madre, que la veía con su padre desde el sofá-. ¡Y no dejaré escapar a ese chico, aun que lo tenga que enterrar bajo la misma nieve!_

 _-¿tanto te gusta?-le llegó la risa de su madre y ella infló los carrillos_

 _-¡Por supuesto, Okaasan, la nieve es blanca como la luz, y la luz es cálida y buena, lo blanco es bueno!-argumentaba la niña poniéndose de puntillas mientras cerraba los ojos orgullosa y los padres se echaron a reír haciendo que se sonrojase ligeramente_

 _-Creó que no pudiste elegir nombre mejor-decía el padre acariciando el brazo de su mujer, y esta asintió riendo._

Sonrío ligeramente al acordarse y fue consciente de que tenía que prestar atención a la pieza, pero nunca le había resultado difícil tocar, era casi como si respirara. Un instinto. Oía el sonido rodeándola, pero no le llegaba realmente, era como si sonase a lo lejos. Siempre que tocaba lo solía hacer con los ojos cerrados por que eso le permitía transportarse a otros lugares, otros momentos, y transmitir sentimientos a través de su música. En algunas ocasiones se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, con ganas de girar mientras tocaba, luego recordaba que era un desastre bailando y se limitaba a seguir tocando. Cuando terminó de tocar abrió los ojos y observó a la chica que la miraba con la boca abierta-lo que le recordó a la reacción de Kagami y le hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda, no entendía esa reacción en la gente-.

-H-ha sido realmente conmovedor, pero, no es una pieza conocida…ni ningún clásico, no creo haberla oído nunca…-reconoció la pelirrosa pensativa.

-No suelo tocar las piezas clásicas, ni siquiera me gusta _Kreutzer_ , me gusta tocar piezas actuales y poco conocidas, piezas que signifiquen algo para mí. Y sobretodo nunca toco piezas fuertes o estridentes, toco canciones tristes, canciones dulces, canciones capaces de estremecer el corazón de alguien-reflexionó Hikari y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta y que la chica la observaba con una sonrisa. -Ya veo, que interesante suena, ¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que tus ojos tienen una luz especial?-le preguntó la chica y se río al ver el sonrojó de Hikari-.¿puedo preguntarte de donde era esa canción? -P-pues verás-se río nerviosa-…Era de un dorama que veía con mis padres de pequeña. La pelirrosa estalló en una carcajada y le mostró una gran sonrisa. -No tenía ni idea que los doramas pudiesen tener música tan bonita, en cualquier caso, bienvenida al club de música, Kiyoshi Hikari.

La castaña se despidió con una sonrisa y volvió a su clase, hoy les daban la nota del examen de Inglés. Esperaba que Kagami aprobase, dentro de poco tendrían el partido contra el equipo de Yosen y sabía de sobra que Kagami se había esforzado, pero que debía aprobar. Anduvo tranquilamente hasta la clase y cuando llegó se acercó a su mesa y miró a Kagami y Kuroko que miraban un papel. Se inclinó sobre ellos y lo primero que leyó fue el nombre de Kagami Taiga escrito correctamente en la esquina superior Izquierda y después vio la nota. 65 puntos. Kagami levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa bastante amplía y se levantó de golpe arrastrando la silla y la tomó de la cintura levantándola por los aires, ella gritó sorprendida y se sujeto de sus hombros

-¡Bájame, idiota, me voy a caer!-gritó asustada al sentir como el chico la hacia girar.

-¡He aprobado!-dijo él feliz y ella sólo intentaba agarrarse como podía mientras sentía las manos del chico sujetando su cintura.

-¡Lo se, ahora bájame, Kagami, no quiero morir!-decía apurada.

-Kagami-kun, estas haciendo que a Kiyoshi-san se le vea la ropa interior-comentó Kuroko y Hikari gritó más alto, sonrojándose.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No mires, Kuroko! ¡Kagami! - el chico finalmente la bajo y ella sonrojada se aliso la ropa mientras Kagami hablaba de la nota con Kuroko, que se limitaba a responder cortamente como solía hacer.

-¿Cuánto has sacado tú? - le preguntó Kagami y Hikari sólo le observó.

-Kiyoshi-san, ha sacado 83 puntos - dijo Kuroko y Hikari le dirigió una mirada envenenada y Kagami la miraba sorprendido.

-No puede ser, ¿copiaste o algo? - le preguntó Kagami y ahora la mirada amenazante fue para él.

-¡No, es algo normal sacar buena nota para alguien que vivió en estados Unidos! - dijo ella suspirando mientras tomaba el examen del chico para observarlo y Kagami y Kuroko seguían charlando de la nota. Estuvo un rato más con ellos allí y después salió a estirar las piernas por el pasillo y se encontró a Katsuragi y a su primo hablando entre risas. Los observó desde lejos y sonrío al escuchar sus risas. Eran realmente contagiosas. Le llegaban fragmentos de la conversación.

"Podríamos quedar algún día para jugar un partido" decía ella y él asentía sonriente, explicándole como iban las cosas últimamente en el equipo de baloncesto. Escuchó que posiblemente mañana les diesen un día libre de entrenamientos y que él aprovecharía para pasar el día en familia, eso le hizo sonreír disimuladamente mientras imaginaba lo contento que estaría su perrito de estirar las patas. Se imaginó que podrían ir a jugar al baloncesto como en los viejos tiempos pero de repente le llegó otra nueva frase "aún que tal vez aproveché para dormir o algo así...". Suspiro un poco decepcionada pero pensando que tal vez era lo mejor, no debía sobreexcederse, el médico ya le había regañado muchas veces por su actitud despreocupada con la lesión. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y solo volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de la chica le hablaba. Hikari pegó un grito hacia atrás al tiempo que gritaba asustando a un chico que pasaba por allí, se disculpó por asustarle y miró a la castaña que la miraba sonriente.

-¡Demonios, Taiki, me asustaste! - le dijo Hikari avergonzada de haberse distraído de esa forma como para no notarla.

-Disculpa, he estado pensado que podríamos aprovechar para dar una vuelta mañana, podría venirse tu primo s-si quieres…-titubeó un poco al final pero lo compensó con una sonrisa, Hikari se rasco la nuca con gesto distraído. La verdad le apetecía quedar con una chica, llevaba tanto tiempo pasándolo con los chicos del equipo de basket y viéndolos entrenar que casi se sentía un chico.

-Vale, estaría genial-dijo Hikari entusiasmada - ¿Se te ocurre algo en especial?

-Había oído que habría un partido de _Street Basket_ ese día y pensé que te interesaría…- dijo Katsuragi mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa en busca de algo mientras que Hikari empezaba a imaginarse lo emocionante que iba a ser ¡Podría jugar en serio, contra gente, contra mucha gente fuerte!-…maldita sea, creía tener el papel por algún lado…que raro.

-No importa, podemos mirarlo en algún otro lugar, si quieres podíamos quedar hoy también para hacer algo, tenía ganas de ir a unos recreativos bastante entretenidos- dijo Hikari con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo, entonces si quieres puedo ir a buscarte cuando acaben los entrenamientos.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas clases para asistir a las últimas horas de clase antes de las actividades extraescolares. Furihata pasaba cargado, cumpliendo con un encargo que su Sensei le había mandado cuando vio un papel colorido en el suelo. Se agachó a cogerlo y se sorprendió al leer lo que rezaba en el papel

"Street basket, equipos de cinco integrantes en el parque Yoyogi. ¿Quién será el número 1 de Tokio?" mirándolo detenidamente se fijo que era justo mañana, cuando tenían un hueco libre, tal vez se lo podría proponer a los de primero. Se acordó de que estaba en mitad de un recado y guardo el papel en el bolsillo mientras se apresuraba a terminarlo.

 **…**

-Hoy vamos a ir todo el equipo a comer al Majiburger, ¿No vas a venir?-dijo Kagami sorprendido al ver a la castaña sonreír mientras recogía sus cosas antes de tiempo.

-No, he quedado con una amiga para ir a los recreativos, ¡Pienso ganar un oso de peluche o tal vez un conejito súper-esponjoso!- gritó en voz alta mientras sonreía aún más emocionada y Kagami se apartaba ligeramente asustado al verla tan contenta. Nunca la había visto así-desde que la conocía podía catalogarla como alguien irritable, ligeramente fría, no como alguien alegre-.

-Con tan poco tiempo no puedes conocer a una persona, Kagami-kun-dijo Kuroko apareciendo a su lado adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó ligeramente mientras observaba de nuevo como la castaña seguía parloteando sobre lo que haría con su peluche.

-Parece como si le hubiese poseído un fantasma…-dijo Kagami reprimiendo un escalofrío con sólo imaginárselo.

Katsuragi apareció en la puerta y Hikari se despidió con los chicos mientras salían del gimnasio y se encaminaban para tomar el tren que las llevaría a la manzana donde se supone que estaban los recreativos. Nada más entrar al lugar se sorprendieron al oír los ensordecedores sonidos y melodías de cientos de máquinas y la cantidad de gente que había-estaba realmente lleno-. Ambas chicas sonrieron y se pusieron de acuerdo a ir a la primera planta que era en donde se encontraban los recreativos con premios, y vagaron entre las máquinas buscando algún peluche de oso. Mientras tanto charlaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa, sin tratar ninguna en especial. No encontraron ninguna así que fueron a un juego que consistía en acertar el mayor número de canastas posibles. Tras las primeras rondas Katsuragi aprovechó para ir al baño y Hikari se quedó esperándola junto a la máquina. De repente algo cayó al suelo y llamó su atención. Una barrita de Maibou. Se agachó para recogerla cuando una mano gigante cubrió la suya y la apretó entre la suya. Se sorprendió mucho ¡esa mano era enorme! Había conseguido envolver la suya. Alzó la mirada y vio a un chico enrome, con el pelo violeta y los ojos del mismo color-que tenían un brillo ligeramente amenazador- pero su cara reflejaba total desinterés por todo.

-Oh, es tuyo, perdona-dijo sonriendo mientras apartaba con delicadeza la mano del chico de la suya y le daba el dulce, que el chico desenvolvió en pocos segundos y se llevó a la boca mientras se alejaba lentamente mientras masticaba ruidosamente el dulce. Hikari se quedó clavada en el sitio mientras observaba al enorme chico alejarse con pasos pesados. Sonrío un poco aturdido mientras hacia girar el balón sobre la yema de su dedo.

 _"_ _Ese chico sería fantástico en baloncesto si jugase."_

 **…**

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-saltó Hikari con voz irritada asustando ligeramente al chico que estaba en el registro.

-Perdón, pero es un torneo de _Street Basket_ masculino…no hay suficientes chicas apuntadas para ni siquiera un equipo-remarcó el chico y la vena de Hikari palpito violentamente

-No me jodas…-Soltó fastidiada mientras se alejaba de la mesa de registro y Katsuragi se disculpaba con el chico y seguía a la más bajita-. ¡Es realmente…!

-¡…Increíble, no me creo que no haya suficientes chicas!- gritó una pelinaranja desde otra mesa mientras una pelinegra a su lado la miraba sin decir nada- ¡Aki, increíble!

-Lo sé, Mi-chan, pero tan solo trata de relajarte, deberías haber traído a las chicas de tu equipo.

Hikari observó a la chica compartiendo el sentimiento pero al fijarse se dio cuenta de que era la prima de Kagami. Se permitió observarla durante unos segundos, y llegó a la conclusión de que físicamente no se parecían nada-en cambio ella y Teppei eran realmente parecidos, ambos se parecían a sus padres, y muchas veces los confundían con hermanos-. La mirada de la chica se encontró con la suya y durante varios segundos ella se permitió observarla, después sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y Hikari esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras que Mikami a su vez hacia el esfuerzo por imitar una sonrisa de cortesía-pero más bien parecía una mueca, ser agradable no era realmente su punto fuerte-. Ambas apartaron la mirada ligeramente avergonzadas y cuando dirigió la mirada al césped pudo ver a un grupo de chicos que se le hizo muy familiares.

-Si son los chicos de primero, y mi Aniki-dijo Hikari sorprendida pero recordó que su primo tal vez le hubiese dicho algo esa mañana…tal vez-. Acerquémonos

-¿e-enserio?-la voz de Katsuragi tembló levemente y Hikari sólo asintió.

-¿U ocurre algo con ellos?-preguntó un poco confundida con su actitud pero Katsuragi se apresuró a responder negativamente y la agarró del brazo con una risa nerviosa para arrastrarla hasta los chicos-. Hola chicos…¿enserio estás comiendo antes de jugar, Kagami?

El chico la miró mientras tenía las mejillas llenas como una ardilla. Él chico trago un poco de la comida con dificultad mientras farfullaba.

-No foy fafad jufar conf el estomaffo fafio.- _"no soy capaz de jugar con el estómago vacío"_

-Y por lo visto tampoco de hablar con la boca llena…-comentó Hikari en voz baja mientras miraba a su primo que se había levantado para saludar a Katsuragi - ¿estás seguro de poder jugar?

-Te preocupas demasiado, recuerda que soy yo el mayor - le comentó él y la chica distinguió una indirecta en su supuesta frase cariñosa. Le miró amenazadoramente mientras se sentaba junto a Kuroko quién la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Queda mucho para que empiece vuestro juego?

-Aún hay tiempo para que termine de comer - dijo Kagami tragando lo último que tenía en la boca mientras Furihata soltaba un grito ahogado.

-¡Seiho ya debe haber terminado de jugar!- les dijo a los chicos que se sorprendieron y miraron ligeramente a Kagami, como reprochándole el retraso. Todos los chicos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y echaron a caminar en dirección a la cancha de Street Basket, Kuroko las miró dubitativo durante unos segundos a las chicas.

-Sería posible que cuidaseis mi bolsa durante el encuentro, ¿por favor?

-Sí, claro -dijo Katsuragi y Kuroko se alejó corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos mientras ellas se sentaban en el césped a tomar un respiro.

Un ladrido procedente de la bolsa del chico las sorprendió, y al abrir la cremallera descubrieron a un cachorro de husky que las miraba con curiosidad.

-Esos chicos…Un día perderán la cabeza y la cambiarán por una pelota de baloncesto…-le dijo Hikari con un suspiró a Katsuragi mientras acariciaba al perrito con una pequeña sonrisa-bueno, ambos hacen la misma función en su caso.

 **…**

Las chicas se acercaron a las pistas tras oír por megafonía _"Equipo Seirin, aproxímese a la cancha para el encuentro"._ Caminaron entre la multitud y se posicionaron apoyadas en las verjas. Katsuragi observó a los oponentes a los que se enfrentaban y alzó una ceja al ver que no era Teppei quién realizaba el Tip Off. "Después de todo se te olvida que Kagami-kun es un jugador muy completo". El otro chico que iba a realizar el salto era como diez centímetros más bajo que el pelirrojo y eran muy obvias las miradas intimidantes que se dirigían el uno al otro. ¿Simple rivalidad tal vez? Volvió a prestar atención en el momento en el que oyó el silbato y el chirrido de las zapatillas al chocar contra el asfalto cuando los dos chicos saltaron, justo cuando su corazón se aceleró ante la expectativa de saber quién cogería la pelota una mano la tomó con total naturalidad. Un tipo gigantesco acababa de entrar en la cancha como si nada y había cogido el balón sin necesidad de saltar.

-No puede ser…¡Es el tipo de los recreativos! ¡Ya lo dije yo, ese chico tiene que jugar al baloncesto si o si!- oyó gritar a la castaña que estaba apunto de saltar la valla para saltar a la cancha, Katsuragi la pudo detener a tiempo sujetándola de la sudadera con fuerza-.¡Vamos, Taiki, quiero entrar!

-A veces no entiendo tu forma de pensar, ellos están jugando, no puedes entrar en mitad del juego, llamarías demasiado la atención- le explicó con paciencia la mayor y Hikari solo hizo un mohín mientras se resignaba a quedarse detrás de la valla y observar el enfrentamiento con los puños apretados de la emoción.

Ambas observaron como una pequeña disputa se formaba entre Kuroko y el chico del pelo morado y posteriormente con Kagami- pero eran incapaces de saber lo que decían- en un momento el tipo del pelo morado se acercó a la cara del pelirrojo y tironeó de una de sus cejas arrancándole un trozo mientras Kagami soltaba un grito.

-¡¿..Pero que?! ¡Le ha arrancado la ceja a Kagami..!

En ese momento Hikari volvió a intentar saltar la valla y Katsuragi tuvo que volver a sujetarla mientras observaba la escena sorprendida. Parecía que Kagami se liaría a puñetazos con ese titán de un momento a otro. Pero su disputa no pasó más allá de una acalorada disputa, y justo cuando parecía que el tipo se iba a ir oyó decirle a Kagami _"Estoy muy decepcionado, no sabía que fueses tan cobarde, huir es una muestra de debilidad"._ Era claramente una provocación para hacerle jugar, entre todos estos comentarios que el pelirrojo lanzaba con el objetivo de provocarlo, por eso le sorprendió enormemente ver como el chico se situaba dentro del círculo del Tip Off. En medio de unos comentarios de nuevo demasiado acalorados antes del salto, Teppei intervino y pareció conseguir calmarlos. Durante unos segundos Katsuragi no supo bien lo que pasaría hasta que vio que Teppei tomaba su posición y que sería él el que realizaría el salto-¿entonces por que era Kagami el que realizaba antes el Tip Off, tal vez Teppei estaba tomando alguna precaución médica? No tenía ningún sentido que al principio hubiese sido Kagami el que quisiese saltar. Hikari parecía totalmente concentrada en el juego, especialmente en la conversación que mantenían. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente para cerrarse como rendijas a los pocos segundos al escuchar una frase del más alto dirigida a su primo. _"no me esfuerzo en recordar a jugadores débiles"_. La alta adivino lo que se venía a continuación y tapó la boca de la más baja mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar la verja y gritarle a ese chico algo que realmente no podría ser algo agradable. Tuvo que luchar varios segundos por controlar a la chica que forcejeaba por soltarse y gritaba contra su mano, con el objetivo de hacerse oír e insultar al chico. Tan solo se calmó una vez empezó el partido y Katsuragi por fin pudo retirar su mano y aflojar su agarre. El partido se jugo durante varios minutos intensos hasta que justo en el momento del contraataque de Kagami a Murasakibra empezó a llover con fuerza, así que Katsuragi convenció a Hikari para ir a las carpas ya que el partido se había suspendido, pero ella parecía mirar a otra parte, a otra persona, como si hubiese un imán que ateriese su atención con tal fuerza que era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Katsuragi tironeó de ella sin ningún resultado y al seguir su mirada se dio cuenta de que intercambiaba miradas con una chica muy alta-alrededor de un metro noventa- con el pelo celeste corto y unos ojos morados intensos y al mismo tiempo tan vacíos, parecían no tener vida- ambas chicas se miraban casi con rabia, como si fuese un instinto difícil de resistir, y la verdad no le resultaba nada extraño, el aura que desprendía la chica incluso desde esa distancia era realmente horrible. Sólo en el momento en el que otra pelinegra con un mechón rosa empujaba ligeramente a su compañera Hikari no pudo romper el contacto visual. Ambas se refugiaron en la carpa junto a los chicos, Y mientras Teppei intentaba calmar a su prima Kagami recibió una llamada de la entrenadora.

-Dice que necesita que volvamos al gimnasio ahora-les contó Kagami y Kuroko miró a Nigou mientras lo secaba.

-kiyoshi-san, ¿puedes llevar a Nigou a mi casa? No quiero que se moje, te prestaré un paraguas- le pidió el peliceleste y la chica ya más calmada asintió y con una sonrisa miró al perrito que la observó durante unos segundos. Le ofreció la mano y el perro la olisqueo para lamerla a los pocos segundos, Hikari lo recogió con una sonrisa y lo sujeto entre sus brazos.

-Déjamelo a mí, Kuroko-le dijo mientras tomaba también el paraguas y los chicos se marchaban.

 **…**

-¿Así que ayer tuvisteis que regresar por que vino a buscarte Momoi?-preguntó la chica mientras paseaban por el pasillo y Kuroko asentía con una minúscula sonrisa-. Se nota que esa chica te adora.

-Hai,Momoi-san confía mucho en mí.

-umm, no entiendo del todo por que, en el fondo no eres tan confiable-le dijo medio en serio medio en broma y Kuroko solo se encogió de hombros.

-Kiyoshi-san, me parece realmente cruel que hagas ese tipo de comentarios respecto a mí-respondió él y ahora fue el turno de ella de encogerse de hombros.

 _"_ _nos vemos después"_ dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras para ir al club de Música cuando vio a un grupo de chicos que estaban apoyados justo delante de la puerta del club. _Ese grupo de chicos._

-Oh, mírala, ahí esta-dijo uno sonriendo arrogantemente, haciendo que los demás se girasen hacia ella mientras que él se acercaba a ella-nuestra pequeña _Kiyoshi-chan._

 **Vale, por fin lo termino, jesús, que largo es este cap XD que sueño tengo y como me escuecen los ojos. Pero no iba a poder dormir tranquila si no lo acababa-igual seguro que sueño con titanes morados durante toda la noche-. Lo dejo en esta parte con todo el pesar de mi corazón por que la parte que viene ahora es simplemente genial uwu pero tengo que mantener mi reputación de persona cruel y os voy a dejar con las ganas para que sigáis leyendo y me dejéis hermosos reviews :v hermosos reviews que me hacen esforzarme por hacer caps mejores y más largos~**

 **Aquí voy a poner como un pequeño Omake de mis adorados KuroMomo X3 seeh, me declaro abiertamente fan del KuroMomo, algún problema? XD no creó y si no, me da igual-sinceramente-(?**

 _-Gracias por la ayuda de hoy, Tetsu-kun…-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras agarraba el bajo de la camiseta de él que aún llevaba. ¡No podía creérselo, llevaba la camiseta de Tetsu-kun, con su olor, su esencia, y encima él la estaba acompañando! Su corazón latía casi tan desbocadamente como el día en el que tuvo una cita con él. Aún guardaba el peluche del fantasmita que le recordaba a él-. No sabía quién más acudir..Ru-chan no estaba en la preparatoria y no sabía a quién acudir_

 _-De nada, Momoi-san, aún que estemos en Preparatorias distintas no significa que no puedas seguir contando conmigo-se tomó su tiempo para terminar la frase y Momoi contuvo el aliento inconscientemente-. Siempre podrás contar conmigo y con Aomine-kun._

 _-…Tetsu-kun…-dijo ella emocionada mientras sonreía de nuevo y le entraban las ganas de llorar de la alegría. Oír esas palabras de él hacia que todas las lágrimas de ese día mereciesen la pena. El chico la miró durante unos segundos y se observaron con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Él fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y ella fue consciente de que estaban cerca de la preparatoria-Desde aquí puedo ir sola_

 _-¿estás segura?_

 _-Por supuesto, no quiero molestarte, además seguro que Aomine-kun me esta esperando-avanzó por el paso de cebra y al llegar a la otra acera sonrío mientras le gritaba-.¡Tetsu, juguemos juntos de nuevo otro día!_

 _Kuroko sonrío imperceptible y mientras se alejaba murmuró con aire ligeramente melancólico_

 _-Seguro que sí…_

 **Okey, ahora ya si estoy completamente feliz~ XD los adoro, y en este cap puse muuuy poco de KuroMomo, me habría encantado más pero en fin hay más capítulos XD**

 **En fin, luu-chan fuera~**


	9. ¡No te acerques a mis malditos apuntes!

**¡Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar!¡Casi un mes! ¡Lo siento, pero en fin, he tenido que retrasar los caps buenos de verdad, los sabrosones! XD Y estos capítulos son como para conocer un poco más a los personajes. Y se suponía que tenía que haber terminado de actualizar este fin de semana pero estaba de exámenes y falta de ideas, la perra de mi inspiración me hizo vacío total durante una semana. Hoy volvió con el rabo entre las piernas TwT y se ira de nuevo después del café uwu**

 **Vino a ver si estoy bien, y al ver que estoy mala se va de nuevo para que no se le pegue nada malo a ella (?**

 **En fin, sin más, os dejo el cap por aquí y me voy a mi cama calentita a dormir.**

 **...**

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza al oír como la puerta se abría con suavidad. Por extraño que sonase Yoshikawa Mayu era capaz de recordar las costumbres más insospechadas de las personas de su alrededor, entre ellas su forma habitual de abrir las puertas.

-¡Buenos días, Hika-chan!~-dijo la pelirrosa mientras agitaba la mano manchada de tinta. Al ver la cara seria de la castaña su sonrisa desapareció-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh, nada, acabó de encontrarme con unos compañeros que me pidieron consejo con unas cosas…-dijo con poco interés, acariciándose la nuca mientras forzaba una sonrisa-¿Por qué llevas la mano manchada?

-Estaba intentando corregir unos fallos de _Tempo_ que habían en la partitura, si no es imposible que la aprenda-dijo con una risa avergonzaba mientras le enseñaba unas partituras llenas de garabatos incomprensibles.

-Mayu, no seas mentirosa-dijo una chica con el pelo negro corto, los ojos verdes y unos grandes cascos en el cuello, se levantó de encima de unas cajas apiladas en una esquina de la sala, y Hikari retrocedió unos pasos ¡Que alta, debería medir más de 1.80!-. Desde el primer día ya te sabías la melodía de memoria.

-Sa-chan, me haces sonrojar pero eso no es verdad-dijo avergonzada cuando recordó que no las había presentado- ¡Casi se me olvida, Hika-chan, esa es Matsumoto Sakae, mi senpai! ¡Senpai, ella es Kiyoshi Hikari, la nueva!~

-Oh, la nueva-dijo con voz desinteresada. Hikari levantó la cabeza para ver los ojos de la más alta que la miraban con serenidad-y al mismo tiempo frialdad y desinterés-, esbozó una sonrisa torpe y le ofreció la mano mientras la más alta se colocaba los cascos de nuevo y se sentaba en las cajas mientras movía el pie al compás de la música.

-Discúlpala, hika-chan, Sa-chan es así siempre, no es muy sociable, pero parece que has llamado su atención, te ha dirigido la palabra ¡A mi no me la dirigió hasta el mes de conocernos!-se río al recordarlo y Hikari sintió un escalofrío al notar que Matsumoto seguía mirándola- ¡Ahora somos grandes amigas! ¿Verdad, Sa-chan?~

-Mayu, por favor, no grites, me cuesta oír la música-le respondió la chica con frialdad y Yoshikawa sonrío contenta. Hikari la observó avergonzada mientras sacaba su violín de la funda _"inevitablemente me recuerda un poco a Teppei…"_

-¿con que pieza de Dorama me emocionarás hoy?-dijo Yoshikawa mientras se reía al ver el sonrojó de Hikari y observaba las pegatinas de baloncesto de la funda-. ¿Jugabas al baloncesto verdad?

-¿Eh? si-dijo Hikari mientras se sentaba en una silla y colocaba el violín sobre su hombro.

-¿Y como es?-preguntó la pelirrosa mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mano

-¿Cómo es?-repitió la castaña sorprendida mientras miraba el techo del aula y esbozó una sonrisa algo nostálgica-. El baloncesto para mí es algo así como un fuego incontrolable que hace que tu corazón lata cada vez más rápido, que cada vez quieras más, y una canasta o una jugada buena te proporciona la misma sensación que la sinfonía más bonita que puedas llegar a oír, y el tacto del balón contra tus dedos es algo así como cuando tus dedos se deslizan por el piano-dijo mirando directamente a la chica-. Sabes exactamente que hacer, a donde va, su rumbo, es casi _instintivo._ Y jugar al baloncesto cada día se vuelve tan necesario como respirar.

-Vaya, suena realmente como algo divertido ¡Ya se, juguemos algún día, y Sa-chan también jugará con nosotras, con su altura seguro que será buena!-dijo Yoshikawa y Hikari se río en voz baja al haber pensado lo mismo antes, en cambio Matsumoto soltó un bufido desdeñoso ante la idea.

-no me interesa jugar al baloncesto, suena demasiado intenso-dijo en voz baja y Yoshiwaka empezó a gritarle intentando animarla a jugar mientras que esta sólo se colocó los cascos de vuelta con gesto molesto y los apretó con las manos para no oír a la más bajita, que se había levantado para seguir torturando desde cerca a la chica. Hikari las miró divertida durante unos segundos y miró por la ventana pensando en como sería volver a jugar.

 **…**

-¿Y Kagami, ya no viene a estudiar?-preguntó Hikari en voz baja después de un largo rato haciendo ejercicios en silencio mientras esperaba oír el timbre de la puerta y las disculpas apresuradas del pelirrojo. Izuki levantó la mirada del libro y esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente torcida, lo que hizo que ella se pusiese ligeramente nerviosa al preveer que su pregunta desencadenaría alguna insinuación desagradable.

-Entiendo que quieras verlo-le dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa "¡no quiero verle!"-. Pero ahora que los exámenes ya no son un inconveniente para jugar no le importan tanto, además él esta estudiando con su maestra de Estados Unidos.

-Con su maestra-repitió la chica mientras hacia un mohín. No había forma de donde lo mirase, parecía que la decisión de Kagami gritará _"Prefiero estudiar con alguien mejor"._ Lo que hacia que la ira se apoderase momentáneamente de ella al darse por aludida-Mhp, él aprobó con buena nota inglés…-acabó por susurrar mientras regresaba a sus ejercicios e Izuki la miraba con curiosidad mientras sonreír ligeramente. De alguna forma esa chica le recordaba mucho a su primo, en privado y tras conocerla, no era ni la mitad de lo que parecía y realmente se veía su parecido. El tiempo que pasó en casa del pelinegro se le hizo rápido. Él la invitó a merendar allí y conversó animadamente con su hermana que intentaba sonsacarle información de su primo, que la chica le proporcionaba sin casi advertir su interés. Después de estudiar durante un rato más se despidió de ellos y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, cuando recibió un mensaje de Kuroko y abrió el móvil para mirar el mensaje, que le provocó soltar un prolongado suspiro pesado.

 **De:** Kuroko

 **Asunto:** -.

 _"Kiyoshi-san. Seguro debes estar en casa de Izuki-senpai, podrías aprovechar para ir a casa de Kagami-kun y dejarle los apuntes de matemáticas de estos dos últimos días, últimamente se duerme más a menudo en clase"_

Se apresuró a responder, tal vez presionando las teclas con demasiada fuerza. Había veces que no lograba entender los juegos de Kuroko. Por que muchas veces si que llegaba a comprender que detrás de esa mata de pelo celeste se escondía una mente maquiavélica. Tal vez exageraba calificándolo como tal, pero su amigo no era tan santito como aparentaba.

 **De:** Kiyoshi-san

Asunto:-.

 **Mensaje:** _"¡Si tanto interés tienes llévaselos tú, tu casa esta más cerca! ¡Vais todos los días a la Preparatoria juntos!"_

Quedó bastante satisfecha con su argumento y cuando metió el móvil en el bolso volvió a vibrar provocando que frunciese el ceño ligeramente. ¿¡Cómo hacia para tardar tan poco en responder?! Abrió el móvil casi con crispación y leyó el mensaje lo que hizo que tuviese que leerlo varías veces mientras apretaba los dientes.

 **De:** Kuroko

 **Asunto:** -.

 **Mensaje:** _"Estoy algo ocupado. Además no me encuentro en mi casa, voy de camino para practicar con Aomine-kun y Momoi-san. Es de buenos compañeros preocuparse por ayudarse mutuamente"_

Revisó su bolsa y comprobó que estaban los apuntes de matemáticas de toda la semana. Le irritaba tener que andar para llevárselos, pero le irritaba aún más que las palabras de Kuroko hubiesen surgido tal efecto en ella. El maldito sabía exactamente donde acertar. En varías ocasiones había sido él el que le había prestado los suyos propios. Se mordió el labio con aire contrariado y maldijo mentalmente al peliceleste mientras se encaminaba a casa del chico, tecleando un último mensaje.

 **De:** Kiyoshi-san.

 **Asunto:** -.

 **Mensaje:** _"dame la dirección de su casa. Esto no va a quedar así, Kuroko, ten por seguro que te la pienso devolver con creces"_

Kuroko miró el mensaje y sonrío ligeramente divertido mientras se apresuraba a enviársela y cerrar el móvil al tiempo que observaba de reojo a los chicos que por fin se acercaba-Momoi corriendo hacia él y gritando-. _"No dudo de eso, Kiyoshi-san"_ pensó. Pero Kuroko estaba totalmente decidido en conseguir que Hikari y Kagami fuesen amigos.

 **…**

Miró de nuevo la dirección en la pantalla del móvil y miró el edificio una vez antes de que alguien abriese la puerta del portal y ella aprovechase para entrar. Subió en el ascensor y cuando estuvo delante de la puerta llamó al timbre. Oyó unos pasos y la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una despampanante rubia que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y de parte inferior solo llevaba una ropa interior negra. Abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de ignorar eso. Tenía los ojos de un verde azulado y el pelo rubio brillante que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, así como unos labios carnosos y la piel muy banca. Sacudió la cabeza y miró la dirección de nuevo ¡Según sabía Kagami vivía solo!

-P-perdón, creo que me he equivocado, estoy buscando a Kagami Taiga-dijo con voz avergonzada mientras trataba de sonreír, la mujer sonrío ampliamente.

\- Taiga! A pretty girl's looking for you!-dijo la mujer desde la puerta y Hikari se sonrojó abruptamente por el comentario. ¿Había dicho pretty, a ella? Osea…había dicho girl…así que debía ser ella. ¡¿Quién era esa mujer tan extravagante?! Pero lo más importante… ¿¡Y que hacia en ropa interior en casa de Kagami?! El pelirrojo se asomó a la puerta y Hikari hizo el mejor intento por parecer enfadada.

-Kiyoshi…¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo él sorprendido mientras la observaba, ella levantó una ceja y le extendió los apuntes.

-He venido a traerte los apuntes de Matemáticas-dijo al tiempo que el chico cogía las hojas y las ojeaba-, ya que te duermes en clase últimamente.

-Eso es culpa mía-dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros al chico-. Le acabó dejando agotado

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era la novia de Kagami? ¡Pero si rondaba los treinta años! A pesar de ser impresionante. Kagami pareció fijarse por primera vez en la presencia de Alex allí.

-Ella es Alex, mi profeso- ¡Alex! ¿¡Que demonios haces en ropa interior?!-le gritó el sonrojándose ligeramente mientras le apartaba el brazo-¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que te vistieses?!

-¡Pero estoy más cómoda así!-debatía la mujer mientras intentaba besar a Kagami que se la sacó de encima mientras seguía regañándola. Hikari no sabía que pensar exactamente, así que se limitó a observar la escena con la boca abierta de la impresión y cierta indignación creciendo en su pecho. Kagami la miró y se sonrojó más aún al ver su cara.

-¡No es lo que piensas, ella es mi profesora!-le dijo él mientras miraba a Alex con dureza-¡Alex, ve a vestirte!

-be a good boy, and don't do anything naughty, okay? ~-dijo guiñándole el ojo y en cuanto la perdieron de vista se instaló un silencio tenso que ninguno de los dos sabía como romper. Kagami miraba las hojas con un notable sonrojó en sus mejillas mientras pensaba en una forma de explicárselo y ella observaba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto en su vida

-Con que tu profesora, ¿eh?-dijo la chica y entendió perfectamente por que prefería estudiar con ella. Hombres.

-S-si, ella siempre consigue hacerme sentir incomodo-dijo Kagami mientras se rascaba el cuello-. Gracias por los apuntes.

-De nada ¿Necesitas que te expliqué alguna cosa de los ejercicios?-dijo y el chico los miró rápidamente con expresión confusa. Si que lo necesitaba, al haberse dormido en las clases no entendía nada.

-Uhm…Tal vez esta cosa de aquí-dijo señalando una ecuación-. Y eso también, y esto… ¿quieres pasar?

-Vale, de todas formas no tengo prisa-dijo ella mientras pasaba y el chico le ofrecía unos zapatos para ponérselos. Kagami la hizo instalarse en una pequeña mesa mientras el preparaba unos refrescos, cuando regresó le explicó los ejercicios lo mejor que pudo y esperó a que los copiase, por si tenía alguna duda más. Mientras se dedicó a mirar la ventana con aire distraído al tiempo que bebía-. Tu profesora es algo extravagante, ¿No?

-Bastante, tiene la costumbre de intentar besar a todo el mundo-reconoció el chico con un suspiró. Hikari le miró mientras copiaba los ejercicios.

-¿Y no te molesta que bese a otros siendo tu novia?-dijo ella y Kagami que en ese momento bebía el refresco escupió manchando todas las hojas- ¡K-KAGAMI!

-¡Agh, ha sido sin querer!-dijo él apurado mientras las agarraba y las sacudía comicamente en el aire como si con eso fuesen a desaparecer las manchas-. ¡L-LA CULPA HA SIDO TUYA POR DECIR QUE ALEX ES MI NOVIA!

-¡ESTA BIEN, DA IGUAL, NO PASA NADA!-le gritó ella mientras se levantaba y él hacia lo mismo, acercándose y mirándola retadoramente a los ojos.

-¡VALE! ¿¡PERO ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAMOS GRITANDO?!-le respondió el pelirrojo y ambos se quedaron callados y quitaron la cara de enfado mientras se daban cuenta de la absurda pelea.

-pues no tengo ni idea la verdad…-admitió ella mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a las hojas- menos mal que ya los habías copiados todos…

-Kiyoshi, ¿quieres que te deje mis apuntes?-dijo él y ella frunció el ceño dirigiéndole una mirada asesina que hizo que tragase saliva-.

-¿Quieres morir joven, Kagami?-le dijo con un tono peligroso y él sólo negó con la cabeza mientras ella se levantaba tomando sus cosas-. En fin, me voy.

-Humm, gracias por todo, te acompañó a la puerta-dijo él y Alex apareció por el pasillo, recién vestida

-Uh. Are you leaving already?-dijo alex sorprendida

-Yeah, I have to do some stuff-respondió ella como acto reflejo, y Alex río complacida

-¡Sabe inglés y todo! Taiga, You have a good taste! who would have thought!-dijo la rubia y Kagami se sonrojó un poco por las palabras de su tutora.

-We're not dating!-gritaron ambos chicos rojos y Hikari se dio la vuelta para calzarse su zapatillas, dejando a Alex ver su chaqueta marrón que tenía la capucha de un osito, lo que le daba cierto aire infantil.

-Si que es tierna tú amiga-dijo Alex mientras miraba la chaqueta y ella se sonrojó ligeramente-I hope we meet again~

-Grac-dijo con una sonrisa antes de que la chica la sujetase de la nuca y le plantase un beso de la nada. Kagami se sonrojó y comenzó a regañar a la mujer, mientras Hikari se despedía rápidamente y marcaba el número para llamar a Kuroko, que respondió a los pocos segundos.

-Dime, Kiyoshi-san-dijo el chico y ella apretó los dientes

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Kuroko, Todas juntas!-le gritó amenazadoramente mientras salía del edificio.

 **...**

El peliceleste cerró el móvil mientras veía como Aomine hablaba con Satsuki con gesto molesto. Kuroko volvió a acercarse a ellos y le pasó con suavidad la pelota a Aomine.

-¿quién te llamaba, Tetsu-kun?-dijo Momoi mientras tomaba su brazo.

-Era Kiyoshi-san, una compañera, que vendrá un rato a vernos entrenar por que tengo que dejarle unos apuntes, ella es un desastre-dijo con aire apesadumbrado y Aomine le miraba con fastidio.

-¿Esa chica de nuevo? Que fastidio-dijo el chico con cara de molestia mientras giraba la pelota-se queja demasiado.

-Ahh ¿Es la chica de la que me hablaste, Dai-chan? ¿A la que le robaste la cena y luego ella te gritó?-dijo Momoi inocentemente y Aomine la miró con fastidio por el comentario.

-Tch, me da igual lo que haga, esta amargada esa chica-y para dar énfasis a su frase se hurgo el oído con el meñique mientras Momoi hacia una mueca disimulada. Aomine agarró del cuello de la chaqueta a Kuroko y le obligó a reanudar el entrenamiento.

Momoi podía observar que con cada vez que lo repetían Kuroko mejoraba un poco más-y que Aomine ya no debía esquivar los rebotes que daban en el marco-más de una vez el balón estuvo peligrosamente cerca de golpearle la cara-. Justo cuando un rebote salió rodando la pelota llego a los pies de una chica que se arrodilló y recogió el balón.

-Kiyoshi-san, domo-saludo Kuroko y ella respondió con sencillez- esa de allí es Momoi-san. A Aomine-kun ya lo conoces.

-Hola-saludó de nuevo la chica y Momoi se acercó a saludarla mientras Aomine le restaba importancia y bostezaba sonoramente. Momoi observó a la chica y pudo deducir a primera vista que no era una chica muy femenina, que no era alguien exactamente "débil"-no tenía una postura desequilibrada, si no que mantenía las piernas más o menos firmes- y tenía unos ojos bonitos, parecían ser muy luminosos y a pesar de su mirada enfadada, podía ver calidez. Pero todas estás cosas segura que las había visto Kuroko. Sintió como el chico le dirigía una mirada y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta a la conclusión de la chica. Desde el principio Kuroko había esperado que la evaluase, por que era algo que era casi inevitable en la pelirrosa. Los días de Teiko no eran tan fáciles de borrar, y ellos dos mejor que nadie lo sabían.

-Terminaremos en un rato, Kiyoshi-san-dijo Kuroko y ella asintió mientras se sentaba al lado de Momoi y la observaba sin disimular, tras unos largos segundos Hikari apartó la mirada y se dedicó a mirar a los chicos entrenar. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Momoi decidió que estaría bien intentan hablar con la chica.

-¿Te gusta el baloncesto?-preguntó la chica y Hikari asintió mientras miraba de nuevo a los chicos con aire distraído y Momoi sonrío al ver que se fijaba en Aomine, casi suspiró. No era nada nuevo que las chicas se fijasen en el…luego de ver su personalidad cambiaban de idea-¿ _juega bien_ , eh?

-Mph, la verdad es que sí-reconoció la castaña a regañ el partido de Seirin era imposible apartar la mirada de él y Kagami

-¿Fuiste a verlo?-preguntó Momoi y al ver que había captado la atención de la chica empezó a contarle su sensación desde el banquillo, ya que era incluso más fuerte. Podías sentir como si toda esa energía que desprendían te golpease con brusquedad en la cara-. Pero él es algo problemático.

-no hace falta que lo jures-le contestó la castaña-tiene un carácter de mil demonios.

-Pero Dai-chan no es realmente así. Él no quiere compartir sus sentimientos, porque si permite que alguien se le acerque demasiado, entonces podría ser lastimado. Podría tener poder sobre él, y probablemente piensa que eso lo dejaría indefenso…-dijo mientras miraba al suelo con aire apesadumbrado, como si no hubiese sido consciente de sus palabras, cuando regresó a la realidad la miró con cara de arrepentimiento-. Perdón, haz como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Hikari la miró en silencio, sorprendida por la confesión de la chica-que probablemente no lo había dicho para convencer a la chica , si no que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta-, la castaña que aun que quisiese responderle algo no sabría exactamente que decir, por que no conocía bien a ninguno de los dos y además la chica le había pedido que lo olvidase. Así que no lo mejor era no mencionar el tema y hacer como si nada.

Anocheció y los chicos caminaron hasta un bar cercano para poder tomar algo antes de irse todos. Era un local tranquilo y con un ambiente cálido, lo que atrajo a los chicos que se sentaron en una mesita junto a la ventana. Momoi se sentó junto a Kuroko y Hikari frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no tendría más remedio que sentarse junto a Aomine-que tampoco parecía agradado con la idea-. Kuroko y Momoi se sumieron en una conversación tranquila que provocaba de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa por parte de alguno de los dos. Mientras que Hikari miraba su crepe con gesto aburrido y no notaba como Aomine también echaba un vistazo a su comida.

-Eso es demasiado para ti-dijo de la nada el peliazul mientras tomaba el tenedor de la chica que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca y se lo comió mientras se recostaba en el sofá, saboreando el bocado-no esta mal, tal vez demasiado empalagoso, lo dulce no es lo mío.

-¡Oye, ni la crepe tampoco lo es, comete lo tuyo!-le regañó ella mientras intentaba recuperar su tenedor, que el chico levantó en lo alto para que no pudiese alcanzarlo.

-Que molesta. Pensaba devolverte el tenedor y dejarte comer, pero ahora por insistente ya no.-le respondió Aomine mientras ella apretaba los puños y tomaba la bebida de Aomine-¡Hey!

-Entonces tú tampoco vas a beber nada-dijo mirándole retadoramente y Aomine solo chasqueó la lengua con aire molesto y luego cambio la expresión a un desinterés total.

-Tch, pues quédatelo, después de todo eso es más barato que las crepes

Hikari suspiró pesadamente ante el comportamiento y observó la bebida humeante del chico mientras captaba la risa de la pelirosa por un comentario de Kuroko acerca de ellos dos

-Kiyoshi-san es algo conflictiva-dijo Kuroko y Hikari le miró con desagrado.

-¿conflictiva, de donde te sacas eso?

-Justo hoy has discutido con Kagami-kun

-¡N-no he discutido con él, además derramó el zumo sobre los apuntes de matemáticas que le había prestado!-respondió ella a la defensiva

-Kiyoshi-san, tal vez deberías ser un poco más condescendiente con _Kagamin_ , él es algo especial-dijo Momoi con una risa avergonzada mientras recordaba la torpeza del chico. Aomine soltó una risa vaga con el comentario de la chica

-Así que de esa forma se califica ahora a los idiotas, _especiales_ -dijo con tono burlón mientras Momoi lo regañaba ligeramente por su actitud. A los pocos segundos Aomine se levantó de la mesa, seguramente aburrido por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Sin ni siquiera coger su chaqueta ni siquiera despedirse-estoy cansado. Satsuki, vámonos.

Momoi se levantó rápidamente despidiéndose apuradamente de los chicos y apresurándose a tomar la chaqueta del chico y a alcanzar al peliazul que ya salía del local con aire impaciente.

-¿Esos dos son novios?-preguntó la castaña observándolos por el cristal a la pareja que se alejaba mientras kuroko negaba con la pensaba, quién aguantaría a un tipo como ese.

En ese momento al volver la mirada a la mesa se dio cuenta de que el moreno se había dejado un trozo pequeño de la crepe intacto. Como si en ningún momento hubiese querido comérselo. Rectificaba la frase ¿Quién sería lo suficiente paciente para escarbar debajo de toda la roña de ese chico y descubrirlo tal cual era, aceptándolo sin obligarlo a cambiar? Tal vez nadie. Tal vez no...posiblemente nadie.

 **…**

Ayer tenía que haber pasado los apuntes que le había prestado Kuroko, pero había caído inevitablemente dormida y no había hecho nada. Cuando entró en su clase y se sentó en su silla sacó los apuntes del chico y empezó a pasarlos antes de que alguien pusiese delante de su cara unas hojas escritas con una letra descuidada y al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a Kagami tendiéndoselos en silencio.

-Toma, pase los apuntes de nuevo, son para ti-le dijo Kagami mientras se rascaba la nuca-he intentado esforzarme para que puedas entender la letra.

La chica miró las hojas y le dio la razón. La letra normal del chico era cien veces más descuidada y le costaba entenderla. Sonrío ligeramente y guardo con cuidado los apuntes en su cartera

-G-gracias-solo pudo responder, lo que hizo que Kagami se viese un poco más incomodo.

-No me las des, no me gusta tener la sensación de deberle cosas a la gente-le confesó el chico mientras se sentaba en la silla estirándose. Y ella sonrío más ampliamente

-vale ¡Entonces invítame a merendar a la salida del club!-le dijo ella con aire convincente.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡¿Quién dijo que haría eso?!

 **Ahí lo dejo XD posiblemente para los caps 10 y 11 haga algo especial, no se bien que. Tal vez más largos, tal vez mucho más centrados en Kagami y Kuroko respectivamente, tal vez nada, tal vez me piense un nombre chulo para el cap XD ni idea! ya veré -al final me olvidaré o no se me ocurrirá nada bueno-**

 **en fin os dejo con ¿Ng-shuu? que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba a un juego de Facebook**

 _Frustración. Eso era lo que sentía Hikari al mirar la pantalla del móvil. Sólo le quedaba completar un nombre de una marca de dulces para pasar al siguiente nivel..¡Y ya no le quedaban ayuda extra!_

 _Apretó los dientes con rabia mientras miraba la pantalla ¡Juraba haber visto una barrita como esa en algún sitio!_

 _-Oh, una barra de Maibou en la pantalla-dijo alguien mientras le quitaba el móvil y tecleaba la respuesta. Al alzar la mirada pudo ver la gigante que casi la mata la otra vez por meterse con la chocolatina equivocada. La suya-. Me suenas de algo..._

 _-...-la chica no dijo nada y rebuscó en su bolso por si tenía algún dulce en su bolso, para lanzarlo lejos y que el chico fuese a buscarlo como un perro y aprovechar para huir._

 _-Ara~ Eres la chica de los recreativos que me quería quitar mi maibou-dijo el chico con tono ligeramente amenazante y ella sintió un escalofrío. Murasakibara apenas la había reconocido por que casi le quitó el dulce_

 _-P-pensé que no era de nadie...-se excusó y al oír un pitido de la pantalla el chico miró el móvil al ver que había desbloqueado otro nivel_

 _-Otro nivel-se abrió la ventanita y miró el juego con ligero interés-conozco estás marcas_

 _El chico se sentó en el asiento de la estación con el móvil en sus manos, como si fuese suyo. La chica suspiró y se sentó a su lado con actitud temerosa._

 _iba a pasarse el nivel con mucha rapidez. Acababa de conseguir la mejor ayuda extra que el juego pudiese haberle ofrecido_

 **TwT ¡si hubiese tenido a alguien como Mukkun no tendría que haber gastado la ayuda extra!**

 **En fin, me despido hasta la próxima actualización**

 **Byee~**


	10. 10- Kagami Taiga

**En fin, odiadme intensamente, tarde un poco más de un mes en actualizar, lo siento, no tenía inspiración pero meeeh juro que todos los días hacia el esfuerzo de pensar, pero ya esta, lo subi. Creó que me quedó corto pero no se , siempre tengo esa sensación (menos en el capítulo que coincidio con el cumple de Mukkun) aparte creó que puse muchas cursivas y meeh, en fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. Lo siento TwT**

* * *

La vida era un cúmulo de constantes baches e infortunios, al menos esa era la filosofía de Hyuuga Jumpei. Sabía que era un chico mediocre-a veces incluso llegaba a tolerar que alguien se lo recordase- y como consecuencia tenía unas aspiraciones vitales relativamente acordes. Aspiraba a tener una familia tranquila, una existencia mundana, un trabajo estresante (podía plantearse ayudar con su padre en la barbería), una casa pequeña que le costaría toda una vida pagar, y quién sabe, tal vez un pequeño huerto donde poder pasar las tardes cultivando calabazas.

Pero la vida se empeñaba, tal vez mejor dicho se _esforzaba_ en complicar su existencia hasta puntos insospechados, casi rozando lo irónico. A veces se ponía a reflexionar cuando fue el momento exacto en el comenzaron sus problemas ¿Tal vez con el nacimiento de su hermano pequeño? En el que paso de ser un simple niño normal al juguete preferido de un irrespetuoso mocoso que lo utilizaba día tras día como un caballo de carreras. ¿Tal vez cuando la vida puso en su camino a una impulsiva e irreflexiva castaña que desde que llegó volvió su mundo del revés?-a veces el moreno sospechaba que Riko el origen de todas su desgracias, luego recordaba a Kiyoshi teppei y su idea cambiaba-. En otras ocasiones culpaba de sus desgracias a esa mole de 1.93 y amplia sonrisa que le provocaba ganas de cortase las venas, o mejor dicho cortárselas a él, ese que le insistió hasta la desesperación que se uniese al equipo de basket, convirtiendo su existencia en un continuo sin vivir, dado que el aura de felicidad que desprendía _ese tipo_ conseguía hacer que se sintiese con ganas de vomitar. Tanta felicidad era despreciable.

Y por último pensó, imaginó, SUPUSO, que sus problemas finalizarían con la aparición de dos problemáticos chicos de primero que hacían que sus nervios estuviesen constantemente a flor de piel.

Lástima de él por pensar así.

justo cuando asumió la última de sus desgracias se enteró de que existía otro Kiyoshi más en el mundo, y que _casualmente_ iba a estudiar en su misma preparatoria y pasaría mucho tiempo observando los entrenamientos del equipo masculino. _Qué casualidad_. Supo con certeza que posiblemente ese año sus problemas anteriores fuesen pequeñeces comparados con los que venían y quedó confirmado al ver en cámara lenta como su preciado brick de leche-que había podido comprar con las pocas monedas que había encontrado rebuscando en las profundidades de su bolsillo y había tomado como si fuesen un milagro- se derramaba con brusquedad sobre su uniforme recién lavado, causado por un choque contra alguien con un familiar tono de pelo tono castaño que atrajo su atención casi al instante. Al bajar la cabeza no tuvo más opción que reprimir sus impulsos asesinos. Como no. Un Kiyoshi había derramado su merienda, _que casualidad_.

Definitivamente eran una maldita _plaga,_ y el era su estereotipo predeterminado de victima, ya lo tenía casi asumido, pero no significaba que estuviese conforme _._

La vida era demasiado cruel y ironica para el capitán Hyuuga Jumpei, ¿Verdad?

La chica en un primer momento pareció desorientada en un primer momento, se tocó la cabeza con gesto confundido mientras Hyuuga veía que sus kohais que _casualmente_ la acompañaban y que _casualmente_ también le causaban muchos dolores de cabeza palidecían violentamente al ver contra quién habían chocado, y parecían estar planteándose seriamente el ejecutar una retirada _estratégica_. Parecieron desechar la idea al darse cuenta que su senpai ya les había visto y que huir sólo empeoraría las cosas aún más. Cuando Hikari levantó la cabeza y vio el uniforme manchado pareció arrepentida, solo hasta que vio a quién pertenecía ese uniforme, entonces hizo un mohín y se aliso la ropa.

-Ey, Hyuuga, no te había visto…y no lo decía por tu altura-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las manos de Hyuuga temblaban e Izuki trataba de sujetarle.

-K-kiyoshi, no me vengas con mierdas ¡Acabas de arruinarme el uniforme, y la merienda!

-¡Tú también te has chocado! ¡Los dos tenemos culpa, así que en parte también lo has arruinado tú!-le dijo ella en voz alta mientras Kagami y Kuroko no sabían que hacer.

-¿¡Hah?! ¡Tú has tenido la culpa, maldita sea, los Kiyoshi sois unos idiotas!

-¡Para tener gafas no has sido capaz de ver al tipo más idiota de la preparatoria, tú!-le respondió ella y las cejas de Hyuuga temblaron con violencia asustando ligeramente a la chica que al oír el tremendo gritó del moreno echó a correr, huyendo del chico que le gritó:

-¡No podrás esconderte por mucho, Kiyoshi, te encontraré y te haré pedirme disculpas de rodillas!-se volvió para mirar a Kagami y Kuroko que aprovechaban para escapar discretamente cuando sintieron como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral-. ¡Y vosotros dos, nos las veremos en los entrenamientos!

 **…**

Se abrazó las piernas con suavidad mientras observaba las vistas que le ofrecía a azotea del edificio. Por suerte para ella en la azotea no solía haber nadie y ese día no hacia tanto frío. Estaba terminándose el invierno. Hacia más o menos dos meses que había llegado a Japón, le daba la sensación de que había pasado más tiempo. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, entre ellas que ella y Kagami lograsen mantener una relación medianamente normal. Si, habían pasado algunas cosas, algunas desagradables.

Apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio con gesto nervioso. No se consideraba alguien cobarde, ni frágil, pero no era todo lo fuerte que desearía, había ocasiones en las que no sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarse, que elección tomar. A veces se limitaba simplemente a observar. Esta era una de estas ocasiones, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ese problema. Todo su ser gritaba que debía actuar, su corazón que debía limitarse a esperar, que esos chicos se cansarían de molestarla.

 _"La fuerza no reside en tus músculos o en tu mente, tu fuerza reside en tu pequeño corazón y todas las lagrimas que te hace derramar"_

Recordó la frase de su padre acompañada por la familiar melodía que interpretaba siempre. cuando Hikari era pequeña y se asustaba siempre solía tumbarse debajo del piano de su padre y escuchar como retumbaba, ya que según ella sus llantos se amortiguaban y nadie podía verla tríste, pero él siempre la oía.

 _"Eres muy inteligente, un piano, un instrumento en general desprende el sonido de la vida, pero esconder tus miedos tras ellos es malo"_

Dolía bastante recordarlos, la verdad.

Le sobresalto el ruido metálico de la puerta y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como si hubiese visto una aparición y su cuerpo se tensaba inconscientemente. Suspiró aliviada al ver que era Kuroko quién había subido y sin dirigirle ni siquiera una palabra se había sentado a su lado con una posición similar y observaba el paisaje a través de las verjas, tal y como había hecho ella.

-Domo-dijo Kuroko después unos segundos de silencio-. Has elegido bien el lugar, Kiyoshi-san, no creó que a Hyuuga-senpai le apetezca venir aquí arriba

-No me digas que al megane ese le asusta el frío-soltó Hikari mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cruel y Kuroko la miraba por primera vez.

-Creo que a él le asustan los fantasmas

-Irónico, ¿Cómo es que no te tiene miedo, Kuroko?-replicó ella y él volvió a mirar al frente.

-Eso ha sido cruel por tu parte, Kiyoshi. Yo no insinuó que me recuerdas a un oso.-dijo él y Hikari abrió la boca mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente por el comentario

-¡No veo porque tendrías que hacerlo, no me parezco en nada a un oso!-le gritó ella avergonzada y durante unos segundos guardaron silencio hasta que ella se volvió para mirarle-. ¿Por qué decías que él no querría subir aquí?

-El año pasado Riko los obligó a subir aquí y gritar sus razones para entrar en el club de Basket, y el director al enterarse les regañó severamente-le contó kuroko con seriedad y ella a los pocos segundos estalló en risas

-¿quieres que decir que el megane-historial-perfecto tuvo problemas con el director? Que divertido-dijo la castaña mientras sonreía ampliamente y de nuevo reinaba el silencio entre ellos.

-Kiyoshi-san, ¿puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta?-le dijo él mientras una brisa de aire frío les revolvía el pelo con suavidad. Ella le miró a los ojos y durante unos segundos se quedó observando la pureza que reflejaban. Sus ojos celestes iban desde tonos muy claros-casi grises- a tonos más oscuros en los bordes. Al ver que se había distraído se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió para que el chico le hiciese la pregunta-. ¿En que estabas pensando antes de que llegase?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y le observó con sorpresa. _¿kuroko sospechaba algo? ¡Con su poca presencia podía haber estado presente en alguna de las ocasiones y no lo habría notado!_ Se mordió el labio indecisa y bajó la mirada al suelo con gesto pensativo.

-Pensaba en que a veces somos menos fuertes de lo que las situaciones requieren y no logramos estar a la altura ¿tú que piensas?

-Que tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Kiyoshi-san-dijo Kuroko sin añadir nada más. Dejando a la chica con la duda de que lo sabía. El chico no se veía con el derecho de indagar, si ella no había querido contarle nada más él tampoco debía decir nada. Ella abrió la boca para responder cuando Kuroko se levantó con lentitud y le dijo _"debo irme a entrenar. Nos vemos después, Kiyoshi-san"_ , ella se quedó allí mirando cómo se alejaba y enterraba de nuevo la cara entre sus brazos. ¿Con que él la consideraba fuerte? No lo veía extraño, por su apariencia podría parecer alguien muy segura y decidida, pero realmente no lo era tanto. Se levantó y salió de la azotea para ir al baño antes de volver a limpiar la clase-esa semana le tocaba a ella encargarse de la limpieza-. Mientras caminaba miraba entre la multitud para ver si veía a ese grupo de chicos pero no los vio, justo cuando iba a entrar en el baño se topó con que alguien taponaba la entrada y apretó los dientes sabiendo de quién se trataban

-Oh, de nuevo nuestra Hikari-chan~ ¿Qué tal con tu americano, ya te dejo por otra al hacerte la estrecha? Mira que ya no tenemos noticias de que lo hagáis en el baño, pero ha sido una suerte que no te expulsasen -se río con suavidad uno mientras le acariciaba un mechón de pelo y ella lo alejaba de un manotazo, lo que hizo que hiciese una mueca y luego se riese-. Para ser una zorra tienes bastante mal humor

-iros a la mierda, no sé por qué me lleváis molestando tanto tiempo ¿acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer en tu vida?

-Controla tu boca, no pareces entender que dependiendo de cómo te comportes con nosotros tu vida escolar durante el resto de la preparatoria puede ser un infierno.

-Cállate, ha hecho una pregunta-dijo él que siempre se metía más con ella, le sonrío y tomó aire teatralmente-. La única razón por la que nos metemos contigo porque es divertido hacer ver a una chica lo indefensa que en realidad es y hacerla sentirse mierda, porque no va a chivarse nadie…y podemos sacar cosas provechosas de eso-sonrío ladinamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Yo no estoy indefensa-les gritó y el chico la empujó bruscamente haciendo que chocase con alguien, que la sujeto antes de que cayese al suelo, lo que sorprendió a los chicos.

-¡Hikari! ¿Estás bien?-dijo sorprendido Izuki mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a la chica y miraba de reojo a los chicos que tomaron una actitud molesta.

-Tch, mira por donde andas, no es nuestra culpa que tropieces-dijo el líder mientras se alejaban bajo la atenta mirada confundida del moreno, que se apresuró a prestar atención a la chica que tenía los ojos húmedos

-¿Te has hecho daño en alguna parte?-preguntó dudoso y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio-Hikari, ¿te pasa algo con esos chicos?

Ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza mientras contenía las lágrimas sin resultado. A los pocos segundos empezó a llorar torpemente mientras se tapaba la cara con los brazos

-y-yo, por favor, Izuki, no se lo cuentes a mi primo…ellos llevan metiéndose conmigo desde el malentendido del baño

-¡De eso hacen más de dos meses! ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?-dijo el chico sorprendido provocando que ella llorase un poco más, lo que le hizo sentir pena a y le rodeo los hombros con el brazo-bueno, ya tranquilízate, te invitaré a un refresco.

 **…**

-¿Y dices que logró esconderse de Hyuuga-senpai? Que suerte…-dijo Kagami con envidia-creí que la pillaría.

-¿Eso quiere decir que querías que Hyuuga-senpai acabase con ella? Kagami-kun eso es muy mezquino por tu parte, se lo contaré a Kiyoshi-san.-le dijo Kuroko lo que hizo que Kagami le mirase con dureza mientras sentía que la ira hervía en su interior.

-¡No he dicho tal cosa, Kuroko, no saques las cosas de contextual!-le gritó Kagami mientras el más bajo le observaba con tranquilidad

-De contexto

-¿Eh?-le miró confundido por lo que había dicho.

-Se dice contexto, no contextual, Kagami-kun

-¡No me jodas, tampoco me corrijas!-le gritó incluso más molesto que antes mientras soltaba un chasquido desdeñoso y seguían caminando hasta doblar una esquina y oír la suave conversación de dos personas. Al doblarla por completo vieron a Izuki y Hikari sentados en un banco junto a una máquina expendedora.

-Parece que estás más calmada, _Si yo viera_ que esos chicos te molestan de nuevo te ayudaría-se quedó en total silencio mientras sus ojos se abrían- _si lloviera_ …

Hikari se río lastimosamente antes el juego de palabras mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que juego de palabras tan malo, Izuki-le dijo sin perder la sonrisa lo que hizo que él la observase en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Era la primera chica que se reía de verdad de sus juegos de palabras-aparte de sus hermanas y madre-, aunque después los hubiese criticado. Ella le miró y pudo ver que aún tenía los ojos rojos- muchas gracias, Izuki. Pero por favor no se lo digas a mi primo

-Tranquila, no se lo diré.-izuki la miró a los ojos, y supo con certeza que al igual que su primo no soportaría que nadie la ayudase con esto. Se vio obligado a suspirar- aunque no me quedaré tranquilo si no me aseguras antes que si la cosa se pone más seria no dudarás en pedir ayuda

-Lo prometo-dijo Hikari con cara de seriedad antes de empujar con suavidad a izuki para que se levantase-ahora vete, vuestro entrenamiento está por comenzar.

Kagami miró confuso a Kuroko mientras ambos se retiraban con cuidado para que Izuki no los viese. Caminaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que Kagami no aguanto las preguntas que rondaban su mente.

-¿Esos dos están saliendo?-dijo con voz confusa al recordar a esos dos tan juntos.

-Kagami-kun, esa no era una conversación de enamorados, se nota que no has tenido novia nunca-dijo Kuroko con un suspiró pesado haciendo que Kagami se sonrojase violentamente.

-¡T-tsk, cállate!-le ordenó mientras desviaba la mirada-…¿entonces de que hablaban?

-Parece que Kiyoshi-san tiene problemas

-¿Tú sabes algo?-preguntó Kagami mirando al más bajo que se mantuvo en silencio un rato antes de responder.

-No más que tú, Kagami-kun, en tal caso, confiemos en que Izuki-senpai le ayude ya que es único que lo sabe.-dijo y notó como Kagami miraba de reojo a la chica que seguía sentada en el banco.

 **…**

-¿Cómo?-Kagami observó a la chica confundido mientras ella se echaba la mochila al hombro y le miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

-Lo que has oído, está mañana te he dicho que tienes que invitarme a merendar.

-¡Yo no he aceptado en ningún momento!-le espetó él mientras Kuroko los observaba en silencio.

-Cierto, bueno, entonces no hace falta, pero pensaba que no te gustaría quedarte con la sensación de que me debes algo después de destrozarme los apuntes…Ah, en fin, eso debe ser que no te sientes culpable-dijo con voz desinteresada, mirando a un costado. Kagami la observó molesto durante unos segundos mientras sentía que una creciente molestia se anidaba en su pecho. Maldita Kiyoshi, había conseguido darle justo en todo el orgullo.

-Tch, vale, tú ganas, te invitó a merendar, pero será en el MajiBurger-dijo Kagami mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Era justo al sitio donde te iba a decir-comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se despedían de Kuroko y los demás del equipo (por suerte Hyuuga no estaba en el gimnasio en ese momento).

Caminaron en total silencio mientras observaban los coches que circulaban a su lado, con prisa, pitando en algunas ocasiones. Hikari se distraía mirando a los coches y la gente que los conducía, pensando que todo el mundo era ajeno a los problemas de los demás, que posiblemente todas aquellas personas que conducían llevasen grandes cargas sobre sus hombros y arrastrasen problemas, grandes problemas que el resto del mundo desconocía. Miró de reojo a Kagami y pensó que posiblemente él también arrastrase grandes penas escondidas detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia e idiotez. Nadie estaba impune de sufrir y tener problemas y Kagami no podía ser la excepción.

 _"_ _¿Qué problemas podría tener un tipo como él? ¿Qué una canasta no entre, que no ganen un partido?"_ pensó y a los pocos segundos desechó la idea mientras se esforzaba en pensar más profundo _"Ahora la que piensas como una idiota eres tú. Tal vez podría tener problemas con su familia, después de todo él vive solo"._

-después de todo somos realmente pequeños y siempre nos la damos de grandes…-dijo en voz baja atrayendo la atención de Kagami.

-No eres tan pequeña-Hikari le miró sorprendida al ver que iba a decir algo profundo-. Mides cerca del metro sesenta y cinco, pero tampoco es que seas alta. La verdad es que das la sensación de ser más pequeña aún tal vez es porque siempre llevas ropa grande.

-¡N-no me refería a eso, idiota!-le dijo ella enrojeciendo por el comentario mientras le golpeaba el brazo. El chico no dijo nada más y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al Majiburguer donde se sentaron en una mesa alejada y que daba de cara a la calle, de forma que podían ver a las personas pasar. Ambos comieron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que toda la tensión que se había creado despareció cuando ella estalló en risas al ver la cara de Kagami mientras se metía una hamburguesa en la boca.

-P-pareces una ardilla-farfulló Hikari como pudo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para contener su risa. Kagami se apuró por tragar su hamburguesa y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa retadora.

-¿Entonces tu que pareces?-le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras desenvolvía su quinta hamburguesa.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres, _Bakagami_?

-A que llevas toda la boca manchada de kétchup-la chica tosió y se apresuró a limpiarse la boca con gesto avergonzado, lo que hizo que esta vez fuese él el que se riese. Ni siquiera supieron exactamente como ambos acabaron riéndose tontamente durante un largo rato, olvidando como en otras ocasiones las diferencias que los separaban-que día a día eran menos-. Cuando terminaron de reírse ambos se miraron titubeantes.

-Creó que tal vez me arrepienta de decir esto, pero no eres un mal tipo…-farfulló ella en voz baja mientras empezaba a comer su hamburguesa de nuevo. Kagami pareció un poco confundido en un primer momento por el comentario y después la miró molesto.

-¡¿DESPUÉS DE TODO AÚN SIGUES CONSIDERANDOME UNA MALA PERSONA?!-le gritó él y ella suspiró con impaciencia mientras trataba de calmarse.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡¿Y TÚ A MÍ?!-le gritó ella con "tranquilidad" mientras él apartaba la cara y se rascaba el cuello al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua.

-No eres desagradable, es decir, eres tan molesta como Kuroko.-le dijo y ella contuvo las ganas de sonreír.

-Vaya, tal vez le interese saber lo que vas diciendo de él a sus espaldas.

-… ¿¡Que narices pasa con vosotros dos, tenéis un pacto o una alianza contra mí?-le dijo él lo que provocó que ella se riese en voz baja mientras seguían comiendo y que entablaban una "emocionante" conversación sobre los últimos encuentros de sus equipos favoritos.

 **…**

Kagami suspiró pesadamente mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al aula de segundo a cumplir un encargó que le había mandado la delegada de mala gana. _"Kagami-kun, ya que pareces no estar haciendo nada, ve a entregarle al delegado de esa clase esto y dile lo siguiente… ¿Crees que serás capaz de recordar lo que te vaya a decir?"_ Apretó los dientes ligeramente fastidiado al recordar el tono burlón que había usado y el aire arrogante que desprendía. A los pocos segundos sacudió la cabeza recordando las palabras que tenía que decir. Iba a seguir andando pero se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo al ver un grupo de chicos que se reía de una forma alta y desagradable; demasiado fuerte. Estaban formando un corrillo alrededor de lo que parecía ser una chica.

-¿Así que con ese tipo, _Kagami-kun_?~-dijo uno riéndose y Kagami frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Eres bien facilona para hacerlo en los baños, pero hay que tener gustos mejores para hacerlo con un tipo como _ese._

-No pierdas el tiempo, las guarras como ella no atiende a razones, se van con el primero que les haga caso-el chico avanzó y acercó su cara a la de ella-. ¿Verdad, _Kiyoshi-chan_?

Kagami abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Estaban metiéndose con Hikari por lo del rumor, a pesar de que había pasado hace más de un mes! Dejó la caja en el suelo con brusquedad y se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre. ¡Esos chicos eran unos cabrones! Kagami no se sentía orgulloso de decir palabrotas pero muchas veces era casi un instinto, y este era uno de los casos. Pero cuando llegó a su altura la chica ya había golpeado con el puño en la cara al que se había acercado a ella, mandándolo al suelo de cabeza.

-Cierra la boca, idiota, por que parece como si te diese rabia-le espetó ella con frialdad mientras apretaba los puños y el chico desde el suelo se tocaba la mandíbula con rabia.

-Maldita zorra…-le gruñó él de abajo mientras sus amigos le ayudaban a levantarse para volverse contra ella, pero Kagami se adelantó, poniéndose delante de ella y mirándolos asesinamente-intimidandolos bastante, cosa que era bastante razonable por otra parte-, detuvo el puñetazo que iba dirigido a la chica y presionó la mano del chico sin alterar su expresión, aun que se le notaba molesto. Los chicos observaron al pelirrojo que les sacaba como tres cabeza y parecía bastante peligroso. Se acobardaron un poco.

-¿Qué habéis dicho?-dijo Kagami mirándoles con dureza mientras soltaba el puño del chico con desdén y se tronaba los suyos-. Es muy cobarde meterse con una chica, capullos.

 **Aquí lo dejo, siempre corto en la parte sabrosona, lo se, y me encanta! por que así me animo a escribir! Descarte varías cosas del cap y bueno así es como quedó, aceptó criticas, consejos, jamones, regalos, abrazos, lo que sea.**

 **Transmitidme vuestro amor con hermoshos reviews! (?**


	11. 11- Kuroko Tetsuya

**Ya estaaaa! menos de un mes y ya traigo la actualización xD**

 **Llevó demorandola varios días pero finalmente la traigo. Reconozco que desde que terminó Kuroko mi inspiración se fue a la mierda, así que tal vez me la vuelva a ver, aun que eso me haga llorar como una idiota. xD**

 **no voy a decir nada más. sólo agradecer a la gente que sigue el fic y que si me queréis dar consejos o opiniones os paséis a dejar algún reviewo un PM. Supongo que habrá algún lector que no deje reviews pero siga el fic...o eso espero. si es así pasaos a dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, estaré más que encantada de leerlo!**

 **Sin más os dejó con el cap!**

Kagami Taiga no se consideraba alguien problemático, según él era alguien capaz de mantener la calma la _mayoría del tiempo_. No estallaba a la mínima…al menos no tan seguido como antes. Que el mismo pensase de esa forma no significaba que los demás pensasen lo mismo, de hecho si el pelirrojo se hubiese parado a preguntar a cualquiera de las personas con las que solía estar en contacto podrían definirlo con dos simples palabras: _"Idiota intenso"._ Pero él no lo preguntaría porque de todas formas no le importaba ni le afectaba lo más mínimo la opinión de la gente. Tenía bien claro que era imposible evitar que los demás opinasen de él pero no era imposible ignorar esas opiniones y que eso mucho más tranquilo que preocuparse.

-¿Qué habéis dicho?-dijo Kagami mirándoles con dureza mientras con desdén soltaba el puño del chico y se tronaba los suyos con brusquedad-. Es muy cobarde meterse con una chica, capullos.

-V-vámonos, Hiroshi, n-no merece la pena-dijo uno de los chicos del grupo que temblaba visiblemente y tiró de la chaqueta de Hiroshi con timidez, temiendo desatar la furia del más alto contra él si hacia algún movimiento brusco. Hiroshi apartó el brazo para soltarse del agarré de su compañero y los observó altaneramente durante unos instantes. Kagami le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma al tiempo que fruncía las cejas y afianzaba su posición delante de la chica. Los ojos de Hiroshi se estrecharon como dos redijas y levantó ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua mientras lanzaba una mirada de frustración finalmente, y se daba la vuelta para alejarse junto a sus compañeros, que no dejaban de mirarles temblorosos.

-Tch, dios los cría y ellos se juntan…Es increíble-escupió el chico con aire desdeñoso mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos con aire de superior.

-Eh-sujeto del cuello de la camiseta a Hiroshi antes de que se fuese y lo levantó unos cuantos palmos del suelo para que quedase más cerca de su cara y poder mirarlo asesinamente, lo que sorprendió a Hikari, que estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Esos chicos se merecían cagarse en los pantalones del miedo. Los compañeros de Hiroshi se tensaron visiblemente por la violencia que destilaba la mirada del más alto pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse, algo bastante normal. Era bastante inteligente no meterse con un chico que medía metro noventa y tenía pinta de tigre enfadado-. Si me entero de que volvéis a molestarla estaréis en serios problemas.

-¿Qué harás, llamar al director?-se río el tipo y Kagami no pudo evitar reír en voz baja mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. De verdad le producían _asco_ esas personas.

-¿Parezco del tipo de persona que solucione las cosas así?-le dijo con una sonrisa amenazante, provocando que Hiroshi temblase visiblemente, con lo que Kagami se dio por satisfecho.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y el otro le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor antes de chasquear la lengua con desdén y meter las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se iba.

-Tranquilo, no volveremos a molestar a tu novia, no es tan divertida…

Cuando se alejaron Kagami se volvió para mirar a la chica que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.-a la legua cualquier persona se fijaría que estaba nerviosa e intentaría tratarla con delicadeza…cualquiera menos un idiota-.

-Eres una estúpida-le espetó el pelirrojo a los pocos segundos mientras le golpeaba con el puño en la cabeza y ella se tocaba el punto donde había sido golpeada, mirándolo con molestia, cosa que Kagami sé cómo siempre acabas metiéndote en problemas.

-Mph, se salir de ellos sola…De todas formas…-dijo con lentitud mientras tomaba aire profundamente. Se le notaba que le costaba hablar en ese momento y a los pocos segundos relajaba sus manos y miraba al chico-Gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No hay de que-Kagami la observo y se quedó en silencio mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos y echaban a caminar a través del pasillo. La mirada de él estudiaba a la chica en silencio, buscando heridas visibles. Si las hubiese encontrado eso solo habría aumentado su ira. Pero por suerte no vio que ella hubiese salido herida.

Siguió observando a su compañera con detenimiento, poniéndose como excusa un margen de curiosidad que no había saciado. Observó sus zapatos negros brillante, que se movían con pesadez provocando un ridículo ruido originado al pisar con la suela de goma el suelo. Sus medias negras se habían bajado después de la pelea e iban por debajo de la rodilla, pero la chica no le daba importancia y seguía caminando. Su falda corta del uniforme le permitía entrever una bonita figura y porque no decirlo, un buen culo.-Kagami era después de todo un adolescente y cuestiones como esas no pasaban desapercibido-, tras observar esto y sonrojarse ligeramente al ver donde se habían dirigido casi por instinto sus ojos subió hasta observar sus manos. Eran grandes y firmes para ser una chica, pero al mismo tiempo eran delicadas. Se permitió observar su jersey y ligeramente su busto, donde permanecieron sus ojos durante unos breves segundos hasta que sacudió la cabeza y se reprochó mirar semejantes sitios, sintiéndose Aomine.

 _"_ _¡No deberías mirarla, después de todo tú ya la has visto en sujetador, no tiene que tener muchos más secretos!"_ pensó intentando excusarse pero solo provocó que los recuerdos volviesen a su mente y tuviese que sacudir la cabeza nuevamente. Casi había decidido dejar de observar a la chica cuando se permitió observar el perfecto desorden con el que caía el pelo castaño de la chica hasta la mitad de su espalda. Los mechones parecían no seguir una misma dirección y ella no parecía interesada en obligarles a que lo hiciesen. La parte de arriba era si podía más desordenada, sobre todo su flequillo, que a pesar de todo ese conjunto le daba un aire de inocencia. Después de eso se le hizo sumamente fácil observar los ojos de la chica.

Se quedó paralizado al ver sus ojos castaños que parecían velados por un fino manto de tristeza.

Kagami seguía siendo un idiota pero era capaz de notar la tristeza en los ojos de alguien. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca lograron salir de su garganta. No sabía que tenía que decir, como animar a una chica, apenas sabía animar a un chico. Frunció las cejas pensando en algo que podría decir y se dijo que si decía algo debería ser sutil y delicado. Podía lograrlo.

-Oye, Kiyoshi, no estés triste por no haber sabido defenderte tu sola de esos tipos.-le dijo e internamente se felicitó por hacer dicho algo _sutil._ Hikari le observó con la boca abierta mientras se detenía.

-Oye, Kagami, he sabido defenderme sola de ellos durante más de un mes, y si no hubieses venido a ayudarme igualmente habría sabido defenderme sola-le aclaró ella y Kagami se quedó en silencio. Parecía que no lo había dicho bien.

-No me quería referir a eso..Yo-intentó explicar Kagami con frustración y como en otras tantas ocasiones se maldijo por no ser bueno manteniendo refería a que no deberías estar triste porque ello-…olvídalo.

Hikari le observó durante unos pocos segundos, fijándose en la mueca de frustración que ahora llevaba el chico y sonrío ligeramente al ver como Kagami había hecho el pobre intento de animarla. Se regañó por ser tan dura.

-Tienes razón, no debería sentirme triste por eso-le respondió forzándose a esbozar una sonrisa, lo que hizo que el ceño que Kagami tenía se suavizase ligeramente.

-Exacto, podrías sentirte triste por cosas peores, como umm…familiares muertos o cosas así-dijo él convencido mientras se rascaba el cuello y ella fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-Ya…Mis padres están muertos-le dijo mientras intentaba sonreír un poco y Kagami se giraba bruscamente para mirarla al tiempo que abría los ojos con brusquedad.

 _"_ _¡Mierda, definitivamente no lo estoy arreglando!"_

-Bueno…¿No tienes mascotas?-preguntó confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza y ella sonreía ligeramente.

-Murió la semana pasada-le dijo ella mientras el pelirrojo no podía más que mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber exactamente qué decir hasta que ella se echó a reír mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-Estaba bromeando, Kagami. Sólo quería quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto-dijo ella mientras sonreía y echaba a andar de nuevo, por lo que Kagami no se atrevió a preguntarle exactamente cuál de las dos respuestas había sido una broma, o si ambas lo habían sido.

 **…**

Kuroko observó a Kagami en total silencio mientras este saltaba ágilmente, tomando el pase en el aire y clavaba la pelota aparentemente sin problemas. Durantes los segundos que observaba al chico en el aire sintió un poco de envidia, debía sentirse muy bien ser capaz de hacer eso. Tras la canasta Kagami se limpió el sudor de la cara con el cuello de la camiseta y rápidamente volvió a defender el contrataque mientras felicitaba a kuroko por su pase.

Definitivamente todos parecían muy concentrados en mejorar para el partido contra Yosen. Ninguno parecía para nada molesto con el estricto entrenamiento que había establecido la entrenadora, al contrario, parecía que eso no era suficiente e insistían en quedarse a entrenar por su cuenta para mejorar a nivel individual, incluso quedándose a entrenar más tiempo del debido. El peliceleste temía que realmente se ganasen una regañina por parte de algún profesor por quedarse hasta tan tarde utilizando las instilaciones. Pero a la entrenadora no parecía preocupar eso, de hecho podía notar que la castaña estaba realmente satisfecha con el trabajo que estaban realizando y se esforzaba por ayudarles en todo lo que podía-entre llo dar la cara por ellos delante de los profesores, lo que no suponía un problema para ella ya que estaba acostumbrada a responder por los problemas en los que se solía meter el diez de Seirin-. Aunque parecía que al único al que no permitía entrenar tan estrictamente como los demás era a Kiyoshi. Realmente era algo digno de ver como su senpai intentaba entrenar por su cuenta cada vez que ella no estaba cerca, incluso teniendo que recurrir a la ayuda de su prima para distraerla.

Por otra parte la tensión propia a los días previos a un partido importante estaba ahí, en el aire y era claramente notoria, a pesar de todas las ganas de los chicos se les notaba ligeramente tensos, ese ambiente era tan notable que hasta la prima del castaño había estado acudiendo a las prácticas más a menudo para poder colaborar en todo lo que la entrenadora le pudiese pedir-Kuroko también sospecha que también lo hacía porque con la excusa podía entrenar de vez en cuando con los chicos, y sorprendentemente seguía muy bien su ritmo- lo que le daba ocasión a Kuroko de poder observarla y ver que por alguna razón desde hace unos días parecía distraída y no tan animada como de costumbre, y era algo parecido lo que ocurría con Kagami. No es que no hiciese la cosas bien, de hecho ese cambio era más bien imperceptible, podía notarse tal vez en un pequeño titubeo a la hora de atrapar el balón o un ligero retraso para alcanzar un pase.

-Kagami ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Izuki mientras le tocaba la espalda con suavidad y el pelirrojo daba un pequeño respingo ante la más distraído que de costumbre.

-¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres Izuki-senpai, me encuentro en perfecta forma para enfrentarme a Yosen.

-No, no me refería eso…-le comentó el pelinegro mientras sonreía avergonzado. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que por mucho que pudiese indagar no conseguiría nada, así que dirigió una breve mirada al pequeño justo antes de pedirle una toalla a Hikari que ese día había ido a ayudar al entrenamiento. Esa mirada dio a entender a Kuroko que el peso recaía en sus hombros a partir de ese preciso momento.

Tras ese breve descanso para reponer fuerzas los chicos volvieron al entrenamiento hasta que empezó a anochecer y Riko les obligó literalmente a que fuesen a cambiarse y ducharse si no querían sufrir una derrota dolorosa además de traumática contra un enemigo formidable. Y ella no se refería precisamente al Yosen.

Nada más entraron en el vestuario Kagami se dejó caer agotado en un banco y suspiró mientras se colocaba la toalla en la frente, de forma que le tapaba la cara.

-Estos entrenamientos son demoledores, pero de todas formas no importan si ganamos a Yosen-comentó mientras sonreía y se quitaba la toalla-.¿Verdad, Kuroko?

-cierto, Kagami-kun.-dijo sentándose a su lado mientras se desataba las zapatillas-. He oído lo que Izuki-senpai te dijo antes, yo opino igual.

-Rayos, no sé a qué os réferis, estoy en plena forma, hoy no he fallado en nad-…

-No me refiero al baloncesto, Kagami-kun, parece que algo te tuviese pensativo, como si estuvieses intentando resolver algo.

-…No sé a dónde quieres llegar a parar-intentaba excusarse débilmente mientras se quitaba la camiseta casi con frustración y kuroko le observaba en silencio.

-Soy yo quién no sabe de qué se trata pero ¿podría ser con algo relacionado con Kiyoshi-san?-dijo y Kagami le miro sorprendido mientras abría los ojos como platos y a los pocos segundos apartaba la mirada con frustración.

-Tch, Kuroko eres demasiado observador, ¿sabes que podrías ser casi un acosador?

-No cambies de tema, Kagami-kun-dijo con tranquilidad mientras se despedían de los chicos de primero que acababan de cambiarse y salían del vestuario en ese momento. Durante unos cuantos segundos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando únicamente de fondo el intermitente sonido de las duchas y la lejana conversación que sus senpais mantenían en las duchas. A los pocos segundos vieron como ellos salían de las duchas para cambiarse y al rato se despedían de ellos para ir al gimnasio. Con una frase alentadora por parte de su capitán de regalo: _"¡Idiotas, cambiaos rápido, cogeréis frío!"_

Una vez hubieron salido Kagami se levantó con lentitud del banco y termino de desvestirse mientras iba a las duchas en compañía del otro.

-Hace dos días vi como unos idiotas se metían con Kiyoshi por lo del incidente del baño y de alguna forma me resulta raro verla tan apagada, es decir, ya no grita tanto como antes, lo que es extraño-comentó en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a Kuroko.

-Tal vez es que ella siga preocupada por el asunto.

-¡Yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión sin tu ayuda!-le gritó él, molesto por la respuesta del pequeño, que no le ayudaba en nada.

-Proponle salir a algún lado y así la distraes-dijo Kuroko mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha e iba a cambiarse.

-¡Kuroko, maldito! ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó mientras oía el ruido de la taquilla del chico.

-Me voy, Kagami-kun, eres demasiado lento y yo he quedado con Aomine-kun para prácticar.-dijo el peliceleste mientras Kagami le gritaba desde la diré a Kiyoshi-san que te espere.

-¡Espera, Kuroko, no dije que la llevaría a ningún lado!-oyó el ruido de la puerta del vestuario al cerrarse-. ¡KUROKO!

 **…**

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio titubeante y se asomó fuera para ver como ella le esperar sentada en las escaleras. Kagami tomó aire y pensó que tal vez de esa forma consiguiese que la chica se olvidase, en alguna ocasión pensaba la razón por la que se esforzaba tanto en ayudarla y se recordó que lo del baño había sido culpa suya realmente. Se tocó el cuello con un chasquido, lo que provocó que la chica se girase para mirarlo.

-Has tardado en salir, eh. Hace un rato que se fue Kuroko-le dijo la chica levantándose de las escaleras-. Dijo que querías decirme algo, así que adelante.

-Yo…¿Te apetece hacer algo? ¿Dar una vuelta o algo así?-preguntó Kagami a la chica mientras ella abría los ojos como platos. _¿¡Una cita?! ¿¡Kagami le estaba pidiendo una cita?!_

-Hum…No lo sé…¿A dónde?-preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos un poco, pensando que debía aceptar para darle las gracias al chico por ayudarla. A ella tampoco le gustaba deberle cosas a la gente.

-A donde tú quieras…Por hoy puedes elegir-le dijo el chico reponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial al pensar que no aceptaría, cosa que por una parte internamente deseaba.

-Pues no sé, tú has sido el de la idea así que elige tú. Sólo te pido que no sea al MajiBurger-le respondió ella y Kagami se rasco la cabeza, pensando en algún lugar al que pudiesen ir.

-¡Ya sé, hoy hay un partido de la Winter Cup de los equipos femeninos de preparatoria, podríamos ir a verlo!-dijo Kagami mientras la miraba y Hikari se sorprendió por la propuesta del chico.

-¿C-como sabes es-? ¿¡Enserio podemos ir?! ¡Sería genial, ya tienen que ser los últimos partidos de la WinterCup! ¿Verdad?-dijo atropelladamente por la emoción mientras Kagami se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa y se ponían en marcha-. Quién diría que se te ocurriría una idea tan buena.

-No sé por qué, yo tengo ideas muy buenas-comentó él mientras caminaban y ella se río un poco por el comentario.

-Claro que sí, Kagami. El chico que escribió mal su nombre en un examen de matemáticas tiene buenas ideas.-dijo y Kagami le gritó avergonzado por recordarle aquel suceso que se le había causado una semana de burlas por parte de Kuroko.

Siguieron caminando hacia el estadio donde se estaba jugando el partido en total silencio como acostumbraban a hacer. Pero desde hacía ya varias semanas ese silencio no era tenso, era más bien cálido. Era simplemente ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de decir algo. Kagami la miró en silencio y ella le devolvió la mirada antes de sonreír los dos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cuando habían dejado de llevarse mal.

Mejor dicho, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cuando habían empezado a llevarse _bien._

A los pocos segundos, cuando empezaba a chispear empezaron a ver el estadio a lo lejos y a los pocos segundos subieron las escaleras y pudieron resguardarse dentro. Los pasillos del recinto se veían casi desiertos, a excepción de algunos empleados que iban de un lado a otro con aire atareado. A excepción de eso no se veía a nadie más por allí.

Kagami le indicó a la chica las escaleras que debían tomar para llegar a las gradas y ambos ascendieron las escalinatas mientras iban llegándoles los ensordecedores sonidos del juego. Se podía oír a la gente gritar frenética mientras de fondo resonaba insistentemente el sonido de las suelas de gomas de las zapatillas de las jugadoras. Era un sonido realmente fascinante.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las gradas ambos decidieron observar lo que quedaba del juego desde las barandillas.

Hikari fijo sus ojos en la cancha y durante los primeros segundos se esforzó en poder identificar que ritmo de juego estaban manteniendo ambos equipos, su nivel ofensivo y defensivo respectivamente y tras eso se volvió para mirar el marcador.

 _Touou gakuen vs Shutoku High. 79-84_ rezaba el marcador.

Hikari abrió los ojos de golpe y asomándose por encima de la barandilla miró en las gradas por si lograba distinguir a esos dos chicos de Touou con los que había merendado hace poco. Aomine y Momoi. Cansada de buscarlos durante varios minutos volvió a fijarse en el juego.

Intento estudiar ligeramente a las jugadoras hasta que se paró en una que tenía el pelo naranja intenso y que ya había visto en otra ocasión.

-¿Esa..es tu prima, no? ¡¿Es la misma que salió en la revista de Kise, verdad?!-le dijo Hikari a Kagami, que se sorprendió de que la hubiese identificado tan rápido.

-Hmm..Si, es Okita Mikami. ¡Y no me recuerdes que posó junto a Kise, es jodidamente traumatizante recordarlo!-le espetó él mientras se masajeaba la frente con gesto cansado y Hikari no podía evitar reírse ligeramente.

Escuchó un pitido que marcaba un triple por parte de Touou, lo que las acercaba peligrosamente a Shutoku que se esforzaba por presionarlas todo lo que podían.

Hikari siguió observando a la prima de Kagami y le sorprendió ver que la chica tenía el ceño constantemente fruncido, como si se viese realmente concentrada en el juego. Sus pasos eran firmes y seguros pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar calculando bien sus movimientos, era una jugadora experimentada. Cuando recibió el balón se dio cuenta de un gesto que realizó, frunció el ceño aun más y tomo aire profundamente antes de enfrentarse a una chica que estaba marcándola en ese momento. Hikari se sorprendió bruscamente por que en ningún momento había notado que esa chica hubiese llegado, pero más aún por la estatura que parecía tener. ¡Debía medir alrededor del metro noventa! Y había algo con ella que no parecía estar bien, desprendía un aire peligroso, oscuro, como si algo estuviese podrido en ella. No pudo evitar aferrar con más fuerza la barandilla al observarla, era como si algo en ella le provocase un profundó rechazo irracional. Observó admirada como Okita conseguía pasar a la chica haciendo una finta y le pasaba el balón a su compañera que dribleaba hasta llegar a la canasta y anotaba.

Con cada segundo que pasaba aferraba con más fuerza la barandilla y Kagami la observaba ligeramente asustado con que a la chica se le ocurriese cualquier locura, parecía desesperada por correr a la cancha y pedirles que le dejasen jugar. Él entendía ese sentimiento perfectamente por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Te ves realmente ansiosa, como si tuvieses delante de ti comida-le bromeó y ella no pareció ofenderse para nada esa vez, parecía muy centrada en el tienes ganas de jugar ¿Verdad?

-No te puedes imaginar cuantas, Kagami.-le dijo ella mientras sonreía de lado al tiempo que de nuevo resonaba el pitido de la canasta. La misma jugadora de Touou que antes había anotado un triple había hecho un extraño movimiento como si se colocase unas gafas con el dedo central antes de que la pelota entrase en el aro. Frunció el ceño por su extraño movimiento pero no le dio importancia.

A los pocos segundos sonó el pitido del final del partido y tanto Kagami como Hikari esperaron a que las jugadoras formasen para bajar las escaleras.

 **…**

Una vez hubieron bajado las escaleras se detuvieron para tomar una bebida mientras esperaban que la prima de Kagami se arreglase y saliese para felicitarlas por la victoria.

Mientras esperaban sentados en unos sofás del pasillo no pudieron evitar toparse de frente a tres chicos de Touou de los cuales solo pudo identificar a dos. Momoi nada más verlos agitó la mano emocionada mientras apresuraba a los chicos que la acompañaban para que andasen más rápido.

-¡ _Kagamin_ , _Hika-chan_! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-fue lo primero que dijo, y al ver que se encontraban ellos dos solos pareció ligeramente arrepentida por algo-. Perdón ¿Estáis en una cita?

-¡No es una cita!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban de reojo para confirmarse mutuamente que no lo era.

-¡No pasa nada, hacéis una pareja genial!-les animo con una gran sonrisa y la pareja solo pudo suspirar pesadamente al ver que no podían hacer nada por convencerla. Momoi miró a los chicos y después a un pelinegro alto que tenía los ojos entrecerrados-. Se me había olvidado presentaros, este es Imayoshi Shoichi, el antiguo capitán de Touou, ha venido a acompañarnos porque su hermana pequeña juega en el equipo femenino.

-¿tienes una hermana?-preguntó Kagami sorprendido mientras el pelinegro se reía ligeramente por el comentario. De nuevo Hikari tuvo la misma sensación, había algo con ese tipo que no estaba bien.

-A decir verdad sí, pero no nos parecemos en nada-dijo Imayoshi mientras Momoi y Aomine le miraban ligeramente sorprendidos por el comentario.

-Sois completamente iguales, los dos tenéis la misma cara de zorro-comentó Aomine mientras miraba de reojo a Hikari, que no lo notó, o si lo hizo no le dio importancia.

-Eres realmente cruel conmigo y no sé por qué, Aomine~

-¡Tch, no lo digas como si fueses un santo!-le dijo el peliazul medio molesto mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

-Umm, ha sido agradable verlos, pero tenemos que irnos-dijo Kagami mientras le hacía un gesto a Hikari para que se levantase. Pero justo cuando lo hicieron pudieron ver como Midorima y Takao acompañaban a la prima de Kagami. El ver a Midorima cerca de su prima hizo que apretase los puños y la venita de su sien palpitase visiblemente. _Maldito y jodido_ Midorima, le patearía su supersticioso culo por acercarse a ella.

 **Lo dejo aquí, por que ya me pasaba de las cuatro mil palabras y por que esto que se viene también es interesante xD entonces decidí dejarlo aquí por que sigo siendo cruel y cortando los caps en la mejor parte. Lo siento~ O tal vez no! :v**

 **En realidad no xD**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, solo quería añadir la reacción de midorima cuando la chica de Touou (la Shooting Guard) le imitó xD no sabía donde ponerlo, así que lo pongo aquí y punto pelota (?**

la chica realizó el tiro limpiamente tras captar el pase de su compañera y anotó con facilidad-pero antes de bajar totalmente los brazos hizo un gesto con el dedo corazón como si se colocase unas gafas y sonrió ligeramente mientras decía algo más. Midorima se coloco las gafas con gesto molesto mientras Takao estallaba en risas. Ambos estaba en una fila cercana a la cancha y habían podido escuchar claramente como la chica había dicho _"Nanodayo~"_ -¡Te estaba imitando claramente, Shin-chan!-farfullaba Takao mientras se sujetaba la tripa al tiempo que Miyaji y sus demás senpais también contenía la risa. -Esa chica es horrible, no le veo el parecido-dijo Midorima frunciendo el ceño, lo que provoco mas risas por parte de sus compañeros.

 **Dejado a parte mi claro bullyng por Midorima (querido, que sepas que en el fondo te adoro...en el muy fondo!) ya sabréis más adelante quién es esa chica xD**

 **A parte de eso aquí os dejo con un Ng-shuu que se me ocurrió (?**

 **NG-SHUU/**

 _-¿Qué habéis dicho?-dijo Kagami mirándoles con dureza mientras con desdén soltaba el puño del chico y se tronaba los suyos con brusquedad, causando un gran crujido que provocó que se quedase congelado durante unos segundos antes de soltar un gran grito que hizo que los chicos se asustasen, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que gritaba…Se había crujido las manos estúpidamente fuerte._

 _-¿¡Estás bien, Kagami?!-le preguntó Hikari acercándose para ver si se encontraba bien y frunció el ceño-. ¡Si vas a ayudarme, al menos no seas tan bruto y nos hagas quedar mal a los dos, idiota!_

 _-…Es jodidamente doloroso, no creó que pueda jugar al baloncesto…Riko nos matará_

 _-…Espera…¡¿Por qué dices nos?! ¡Te matará a ti, no me metas en esto!_

 **ahora si huyó xD nos vemos dentro de un mes con suerte si mi inspiración colabora (?)**


	12. Kagami-kun, morirás sólo

**¡Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! :'( pero desde que terminó Kuroko estoy un poco falta de inspiración, por eso me disculpó si este capítulo es más cortito o de relleno, pero no he tenido muchas ideas últimamente. Prometo volver con actualizaciones buenas y emocionantes, pero me tomaré mi tiempo. Así que la próxima actualización no la haré hasta dentro de tres meses mínimo. Aunque prometo que será larga, pido tiempo porque estoy volviendo a ver Knb completa para tener ideas.**

 **(no sabeis lo dificil que esta siendo xD todas mis ideas están ahora con Haikyuu! pero es que la segunda temporada es increible, y dentro de poco llega la tercera...CON USHIJIMA!)**

 **...Igual aquí os dejo la actualización xD~**

Midorima dirigió a Kagami una mirada retadora mientras se colocaba las gafas con aire de total naturalidad-aunque a la legua se le notaba que para él tampoco era nada agradable habérselo encontrado allí-. Después de eso se dio cuenta de que Momoi y Aomine también se estaban allí, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño aún más, si es que era posible. Por otra parte Takao era el único que parecía encantado con todo aquello y sinceramente era obvio que tramaba algún plan maquiavélico para poner en problemas al peliverde.

-¡Midorin!~ ¡Que sorpresa ver que los de Shutoku también vinieras a apoyar a los de vuestro equipo! ¡Enhorabuena, Mikami-chan!-dijo Momoi con una amplia sonrisa, que provocó que Imayoshi sonriese de igual forma, aunque en él esa sonrisa se veía siniestra.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo-dijo Midorima poniendo tono duro mientras se cambiaba de mano el muñeco que llevaba en la mano y que era su artículo de la suerte ese día.

-No os preocupéis, Shin-chan esta de mal humor por que hoy tiene una posición baja y no quería venir, pero Miyaji-senpai le amenazo con golpearle si no venía-comentó Takao con aire desenfadado mientras se ganaba una mirada envenenada de Midorima.

-¡Takao, cierra la boca!-le gritó Midorima perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia por los comentarios del base de su equipo.

-Algo parecido fue en el caso de Dai-chan-dijo Momoi riéndose mientras el mencionado solo chasqueaba la lengua y ladeaba la mirada a otro lado como si no le importase nada la conversación.

-Ahora debernos irnos, los de Shutoku no tenemos tiempo que perder, las semifinales están muy cerca-comentó Midorima mirando directamente a los ojos a Kagami y Aomine. El moreno frunció el ceño y le devolvió la mirada. Durante varios segundos se observaron en silencio, como si aún se guardasen algo del afecto que había existido en Teiko, pero solo fue un espejismo porque enseguida rompieron el contacto visual, con un chasquido de molestia por parte del moreno y una expresión de autosuficiencia de Midorima.

-Perdáis el tiempo o no, lo vais a tener muy difícil contra Akashi, y lo sabes perfectamente-le dijo Aomine esta vez sin ese tono arrogante que teñía casi constantemente su voz, pero a pesar de todo el más alto no se molestó en responderle y echó a andar en silencio, dejando atrás a Takao y Okita, que se quedaron con el grupo de chicos.

-Me sorprende que hayas venido a verme, Tai-comentó Mikami mientras miraba a su primo, que observaba de reojo como se alejaba Midorima.

-Recordé que jugabas, así que decidimos venir a verte-le respondió Kagami antes de girarse y observarla con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Se puede saber por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Midorima?

-Es obvio, BAKAgami, eres el único que no estás enterado de que Midorima ya le dejó probar su puntería fuera de la cancha-dijo Aomine con total naturalidad, lo que provocó una gran carcajada por parte de Takao y que la chicas le mirase mal.

-¡D-de que hablas, tarado!-le gritó Okita roja como un tomate mientras Takao la sujetaba para que no le golpease-. ¡Eres un maldito pervertido, por si no lo sabías aún!

-Que histérica…-le dijo el As de Touou mientras sonreía ligeramente y miraba a tan obvio como que Kagami y la otra histérica están saliendo.

En ese momento Hikari se giró con la intención de gritarle al igual que había hecho la pelinaranja antes cuando vio como las chicas de Touou bajaban las escaleras todas al compás, como si se tratase de algo preparado de ante mano. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo su espalda con brusquedad mientras veía a la chica de la pista que tan malas vibraciones le había dado. Era alta, casi llegaba a medir lo mismo que Kagami, y llevaba una cara de pocos amigos. Pasó por su lado y chocó contra su hombro con su brusquedad. Ambas se observaron en silencio durante unos largos segundos, sintiendo como ese irracional sentimiento de rechazo aumentaba con cada segundo que se observaban. Como si fuesen polos opuestos y se repeliesen.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-escupió la chica con tono duro mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Hikari frunció también sus cejas y no dijo nada durante unos largos segundos en los que se observaron con rabia. De alguna forma sentía ganas de pelearse con aquella chica sin saber por qué.

-Nada, en realidad-decidió decir mientras soltaba un suspiró y se daba la vuelta, ignorándola. La más alta soltó un chasquido de desagrado y salió de allí sin esperar a sus compañeras que en ese momento se dirigían a los vestuarios mientras conversaban con tono desenfadado.

-Oh, Yami está realmente cabreada-dijo una pelinegra con un suspiró mientras se acercaba al grupo y veía a los chicos de Touou-¡Sho-chan, viniste, que sorpresa!

-Me viste en las gradas, Rushi-dijo Imayoshi con un suspiró y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-No lo recuerdo, como sea.-observó a los demás chicos que había allí y saludo amigablemente a Takao y los demás, para fijarse por último en Hikari-. Umm, cara nueva… En fin, me encantaría quedarme pero mi Ace está algo sensible y si no voy a controlarla se meterá en problemas~ Un placer~

Kagami observó en silencio como la chica se alejaba mientras que Imayoshi le explicaba a Hikari que esa era su hermana pequeña, a la que habían ido a ver.

-Esa Ace...huele raro-dijo Kagami en voz abaja mientras reflexionaba sobre la jugadora alta de touou. Aomine le oyó y le taladró con una mirada extrañada mientras Takao estallaba en risas de nuevo.

-¿Raro, acaso tienes un fetiche con los olores, Kagami?-le dijo y Kagami se sonrojó ligeramente por la insinuación mientras Okita suspiraba ante tal tontería por parte de su compañero de preparatoria.

-¡...N-no me refería a eso!-trataba de explicar Kagami con apuro.

-¿Raro? Esa tipa huele a sudor, creia que estabas familiarizado ya con ese olor, Bakagami-volvió a provocarle Aomine mientras se urgaba en la oreja con gesto indiferente ante los gritos de reclamó del Ace de Seirin. Al rato cada cual decidió que ya habían soportado suficiente la absurda pelea de esos dos idiotas y era hora de ponerse en marcha. Hikari y kagami retomaron la marcha acompañados por su prima-que acababa de quedarse sola ya que Midorima y Takao se habían marchado ya con los demás de su equipo, y sus compañeras habían decidido ir a comer algo para celebrar la victoria.

-¿No deberías haber ido con ellas?-le preguntó Kagami una vez que se hubieron sentado en la mesa y ella suspiró mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez. Sintiendo qye se hundiría en la silla del cansancio.

-No, no creo que soportase todos los gritos, estoy bastante cansada-y esbozo una mueca cansada. aunque no lo fuese a reconocer Okita estaba muy contenta con su victoria contra Touou-¿Que os hizo venir por aquí?

-Humm, invité a Kiyoshi a dar una vuelta-dijo con tono distraido mientras desenvolvia su hamburguesa y su prima levantaba la ceja sorprendida.

-Se que no me incumbe ¿Pero sois novios?-se vio inevitablemente empujada a preguntar mientras evaluaba detenidamente a la chica, que reaccionó con un suspiró pesado.

-¡No somos novios!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo casi con resignación.

-en realidad ha sido tu culpa, de la forma que lo has dicho haces que suene como una cita...-farfulló Hikari ligeramente incómoda sin saber bien que era aquello.

-¿Hah? Pero no es una cita, yo no saldría con alguien como tú-dijo él y durante unos segundos pareció aplacar la ira de la chica, hasta que comprendió sus palabras.

-¡No es como si fuese yo la que quisiera que pensasen que salgo contigo! Y espera...¡¿Que tengo de malo?! ¡Yo tampoco saldría con un lento como tú!

-¡Soy más rápido que tú!

-...No me refería a ese sentido-dijo avergonzada mientras observaba como Okita se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con gesto avergonzado.

-Ya entendí que no sois novios, no os pongáis así-les dijo intentando calmarlos mientras ellos seguían envueltos en su pequeña discursión, por lo que Okita dejó su vaso de refresco en la mesa con un golpe seco que les interrumpió bruscamente- Te llamas Kiyoshi ¿Verdad?

-Umm, si, Hikari Kiyoshi-dijo ella volviendo a su comida mientras la pelinaranja la observaba con intensidad y al mismo tiempo tiempo un ligero desinterés.

-¿juegas baloncesto o algo?-dijo al ver que su bandolera era del famoso equipo américano Chicago Bulls.

-En mis ratos libres, pero no en un equipo. Seirin no tiene equipo femenino

-Es una escuela relativamente nueva, así que lo veo normal

\- Eso me dijo el profesor al que le pedí abrir uno femenino, pero me dijo que ya era demasiado costoso mantener el masculino-se levantó de golpe y señaló a Kagami-. ¡Todo depende del equipo masculino para que pueda haber un equipo femenino, deben ganar!

Okita observó a su primo que tenía una mirada decidida mientras que observaba a esa chica, como si entre ellos hubiese una promesa silenciosa de la que nadie más estaba enterado. Okita no supo como reaccionar ante tal arranque de emoción del que había sido presa la chica pero de alguna forma se quedó reflexionando sobre sus palabras. ¿Ganar, Seirin? no había forma de que eso fuese posible, lo más normal es que los torneos se repartiesen entre los tres reyes de Tokio o a malas entre alguna de las escuelas que solía quedar entre las posiciones elevadas de los campeonatos.

-Siento decepcionaros, pero hay muy pocas oportunidades de que Seirin gane-ahora fue ella la que recibió una mirada de Kagami-. Reconozco que eres muy bueno, Tai, y tu equipo también...Pero no lo suficiente

-¿A que te refieres, Mikami? ¡Ganaremos!-le dijo su primo y ella le observó con tranquilidad.

-A medida que vayáis ganando os encontrarais con equipos cada vez más fuertes, lo más posible es que la victoria sea para uno de los tres grandes reyes de Tokio; como Shutoku.

-No importa como lo veas, ganaré a toda la generación Milagrosa. Incluido a ese supersticioso de Midorima-le respondió al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y Okita se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta y se levantaba.

-Me alegra que seas tan determinado, pero la determinación no siempre garantiza la victoria, esta la fuerza y la suerte. " Man proposes, God disposes" ¿Seirin cuenta con ambas? Piénsalo-le dijo mientras posaba una mano en su hombros y durante varios segundos los primos se miraban en total silencio, hasta que fue Kagami el que rompió el contacto visual primero.

-¡Seirin cuenta con un gran equipo!-dijo él mirándola de nuevo y su prima retiró la mano, pensado que su primo no entendía o no quería entender. Dejó el dinero de su comida en la mesa y observó a la chica-. encantada de haberte conocido, Kiyoshi.

-Igualmente-fue lo único que dijo la castaña mientras observaba como la otra salía del establecimiento-¿Vas a vencerlos a todos, verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió en voz baja Kagami mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Se moría por jugar contra Murasakibara y vencerlo, demostrándole así a su prima la fuerza de su determinación y la de todo el equipo.

 **...**

-¿Fuiste a una cita con ella...La llevaste a ver un partido de Basket en el que jugaba tu prima y luego la llevaste a comer hamburguesas?-preguntó Kuroko dejando de escribir durante unos instantes para observar a Kagami, que asintió con lentitud provocando un largo suspiró por parte del menor-. Kagami-kun, lo siento, morirás solo.

-¿Eh? ¿¡A qué demonios te refieres, Kuroko?!-le dijo alarmado ante tal comentario de su compañero.

-A nada, Kagami-kun, a nada...-dijo esquivando un golpe de Kagami, que iba dirigido a su cabeza-. Al menos avanzaste, conoció a tu prima.

-Un momento...¡Y-yo nunca dije que fuese una cita!-intentó debatir Kagami débilmente.

-¿Entonces que era?

-...-el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio al no esperar esa pregunta-¿...Una salida de conocidos?

-Claro, Kagami-kun, ahora se le dice así.-replicó con ironía Kuroko y Kagami lo agarró de la pechera y lo zarandeó ligeramente.

-¡Quieres que te golpeé, definitivamente estas buscando que te golpeé!-le gritó en medio de un ataque de ira y Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

-Kagami-kun nunca me pelearía contigo, me destrozarías, no tengo músculos-dijo y para dar fuerza a sus palabras se remangó la camiseta y le mostró el brazo con una especie de orgullo inútil- ¿Viste? Ni un solo musculo.

-¡Ya lo vi hace unos meses, cuando buscaste pelea con esos matones el día que coincidimos con Kise!-dijo mientras le soltaba, pero a los pocos segundos observó su brazo con escepticismo- Pero tengo una duda ¿¡Como puede ser posible que no hayas ganado masa muscular con los entrenamientos que nos obliga a hacer la entrenadora?!

-no lo sé, Kagami-kun.

-Como sea, mientras que tu juego sea el mismo que siempre no importa los musculos.-reflexionó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía al pensar que se enfrentarían en menos de una semana contra Murasakibara-. Definitivamente les ganaremos.

 **…**

-¿Eh?-Hikari miró sorprendidas a sus compañeras del club de música. No podía creerse lo que la pelirrosa le acababa de decir, y parecía que hablaba tanto por ella como por la aterradora Matsumoto, que en ese momento la estaba atravesando con una mirada profunda.

-¡Eso mismo, que queremos ir a ver el partido del equipo masculino de basket contigo!-le gritó Yoshikawa emocionada mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Tú quieres ir, yo te dije que no quiero ver nada que implique esfuerzo y moverse-respondió por acto relejo Matsumoto.

-¡Sa-chan sé que quieres venir, se te nota que prestas atención cada vez que Hika-chan cuenta algo de baloncesto!-le dijo y Matsumoko apartó la cara con una mueca de desagrado mientras se recolocaba sus gafas de montura negra.

-Tch, eso no es así, es que su timbre de voz es irritantemente alto y no hay más remedio que oírla-comentó como si Hikari no estuviese presente.

-¡Hey, que estoy escuchándote!-le dijo Hikari con tono avergonzado-¡Y mi tono de voz no es alto!

-Dejando aparte eso, hablas tanto del baloncesto y del equipo masculino que tenemos curiosidad por ver como es ¿Podríamos acompañarte cuando sea el partido?-preguntó y Hikari la observó durante unos intantes antes de soltar una risa emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto, os enamorareis del baloncesto!-les aseguró con una sonrisa.

 **y con esto lo dejo xD así que en el proximo capitulo ya vendrá el partido de Mukkun contra Kagamin~ xD antes de nada o dejaré un NG-shuu cortito de la prima de Kagami y que me dio mucha gracia :v**

 _La chica salió del restaurante pensando en que había dicho la frase que Midorima repetía hasta la saciedad, y que incluso había utilizado argumentos que él hubiese utilizado. Lo que provocó que se parase en seco y se golpease con fuerza la cabeza contra la pared del edificio más cercano_

 _-¡NO PUEDE SER, DEBO PASAR MENOS TIEMPO CON ESE IDIOTA, NO PUEDO HABLAR COMO ESE SUPESTICIOSO!-se dijo así misma mientras la gente se apartaba de su alrededor con gesto asustado._

 _-¿que pasa con esa chica, tiene un retraso o algo así?-comentaba la gente de su alrededor por lo que ella enrojeció ligeramente por la vergüenza y volvió a su casa en total silencio._

 _"¡Mataré a Midorima!"_

 **Y ahora si con esto lo dejo, nos vemos en unos meses owo**

 **Luu-chan fuera~**


	13. ¡No quiero ayudar!

**Vale, no hay excusa para esto. Pero lamento muchísimo haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero juro que he tenido una época desconexión total -; sentía que me costaba escribir, y el hecho de que ahora estoy más centrada en el fandom de HQ no ayuda demasiado xD**

 **Enserio pido perdón por tardar tanto, bueno pero, es la primera vez que retomo un fic que había apartado por tanto tiempo. Pero esta historia es bastante especial para mí, y quiero continuarla. Aunque eso implique varias semanas o meses de falta de inspiración.-me disculpo de antemano por eso-.**

 **En fin, me gustaría aclarar que este capítulo no estaba planeado que fuese así (de hecho tenía una trama completamente distinta). De hecho surgió mientras estaba escribiendo la anterior idea y me di cuenta de que el fic iba demasiado rápido y al mimso tiempo estaba desarrollando muy poco a los personajes. O esa era la impresión que tenía yo. Por eso he decidido tomarlo con más calma y aprovechar mejor los lapsos temporales de la serie. (o intentarlo al menos)**

 **Siempre estoy abierta a críticas (constructivas) y Consejos.**

 **Y ya para terminar admito que tengo un poco de miedo de la aceptación que pueda tener este capítulo, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y me siento poco oxidada. Tengo miedo de que Hikari no sea ella o haya perdido algún matiz importante. Por eso si alguno de vosotros ve algo de eso, por favor, no dudéis en decírmelo. En cuanto a la longitud del cap, he tratado de hacerlo lo más largo posible para recompensaros por tanto tiempo de inactividad (y también porque una vez que empecé no podía parar). La longitud del capítulo es como el de dos y medio de los normales, aunque sé que debería haber actualizado en este tiempo por lo menos cinco capítulos, pero prometo recompensaros.**

* * *

-Kiyoshi-dijo Kagami con calma, observando a la chica que tenía la cabeza recostada en su pupitre y repasaba una partitura con expresión distraída, marcando el ritmo de la misma con el pie. Kagami se quedó asombrado de que pudiese hacer ambas cosas a la vez y se sorprendió encontrándose a sí mismo observando el golpe constante de su pie, y siguiéndolo durante unos segundos. De todas formas, ¡El pie de la chica se movía a un ritmo exorbitante! ¡¿Qué clase de canción era esa?!

La chica tardó unos cuantos segundos en reparar en su presencia, y cuando lo hizo observó al chico con cierta sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a que Kagami le llamase con un tono tan calmado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había estado así desde ayer. De hecho era cierto que el chico empezaba a comportarse de una forma más calmada día tras día. Ya eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que se gritaban entre ellos.

-¿Hmm?-fue todo lo que respondió la chica, dirigiéndole toda su atención mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa y su mano en su mejilla, mientras le miraba-¿Qué sucede?

-L-llevó pensando desde hace un tipo… ¿Crees que soy torpe con las chicas?-el pelirrojo se rascó la mejilla con incomodidad, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad por tener que preguntarle eso.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que lo eres-dijo Hikari sin pensarlo demasiado, provocando que el adolescente frunciese el ceño profundamente.

-¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Cómo que por supuesto?!

Retiraba su frase anterior.

Kagami y ella seguían gritándose. Menos, pero seguían haciéndolo.

Y en ese momento se alegró de que la clase estuviese casi completamente vacía, debido a que la gran mayoría de la gente había salido a comer su merienda fuera de la clase, aprovechando la hora libre que tenían gracias a la ausencia de un profesor. Así que la poca gente que quedaba en la clase estaba tan ocupada comiendo su merienda o hablando sobre los panes que tenían para esa tarde, que no reparaban en los gritos del pelirrojo. Algo que como ya había pensado la castaña, era una suerte.

-¡Siempre les hablas con rudeza, como si fuesen chicos! ¡De hecho me sorprende que ningún chico te haya golpeado aun!-dijo con sinceridad y notó que el chico se calmaba sorprendentemente rápido, dejándose caer en la silla del pupitre de al lado, mientras se rascaba la nuca y fruncía el ceño. Hikari observó al chico con cierta preocupación. Se veía preocupado por algo. Se observaron en total silencio, por unos largos segundos. En los que la nuez de Kagami subió y bajo irregularmente, sin atreverse a decir nada o mirar a la chica durante más de unos segundos-por no decir que cada vez se veía más molesto por no ser capaz de decir nada-. Por su parte Hikari también iba perdiendo la paciencia ante tanto secretismo y estar perdiendo su tiempo esperando una pregunta que no llegaba.

-¿Y cómo debería hablarles?-preguntó el chico con humildad, después del incomodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Hikari suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos mientras le observaba, ahora más calmada.

-Qué se yo, tal vez deberías tratar de ser más delicado-dijo ella tratando de pensar y cuando vio que el chico parecía no haberlo entendido por completo, se levantó y sonrío ligeramente. Era una pequeña victoria personal que él le pidiese ayuda, y estaba decidida a disfrutar de su momento de gloria-. Me refiero a que no puedes hablarle como lo harías con Kuroko, o cualquiera del equipo. A las chicas no les gusta que les hablen alto o digan cosas duras o insensibles. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

-Tch, creo que un poco. ¿Pero cómo sabes que quiere oír una chica o que decir?

-Ahora venden un manual de instrucciones en algunas librerías del barrio-dijo la chica con total convencimiento y Kagami se levantó con brusquedad, asustándola y provocando que ella se alejase unos pasos, cayendo bruscamente de nuevo en su silla.

-¿¡Enserio?!-al ver la cara de la chica, que luchaba por contener la risa, frunció el ceño con estas burlando de mí… ¿No?

-Un poco solo -respondió la chica, que se río al ver su cara de molestia, y tras unos segundos volvió a observarlo mientras se frotaba los gemelos que se había golpeado contra la silla al caer-¿A qué viene todo este interés? Creía que no te importaba demasiado lo que los demás pensasen de ti.

-…Es que he recordado que hice llorar a Momoi sin saber cómo, cuando vino al instituto, y-de repente se interrumpió y se rascó la nuca de nuevo. Como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo que no quería.

Hikari abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y le observó ahora con repentino interés. Kagami no era el tipo de chico que se preocupaban con cosas como esas. Su cabeza estaba ocupada por cuestiones mucho más simples-Casi resumibles al baloncesto y patearle el culo a la generación milagrosa-y el haber hecho llorar a la chica hace medio mes no era una de esas. A no ser que…¡Esa chica le gustase y por eso fuese tan importante el haberla hecho llorar!

-¿La amiga de Kuroko?

-Hmm, esa mismo-asintió el chico sin demasiada energía y Hikari casi se compadeció de verlo tan preocupado. No pensaba que se fuese a preocupar tanto por una chica. Era algo digno de admiración, que duda cabía.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, ¿No? ¿No será que te gusta?-preguntó y Kagami pareció sorprendido por el rumbo de sus pensamiento.

-¿Qué? No me gusta Momoi, no es mi estilo de chica. Aunque admito que es linda. Solo estaba pensando en que no entiendo por qué a veces hago llorar a las chicas. Olvídalo.

-Como quieras, pero, ¿Por qué no le pides consejo a Kuroko? Tal vez hablar con un chico te sea más útil, y más si Momoi es su amiga.-le aconsejo y el chico que se alejaba, se detuvo y la observó sorprendido.

-Ya se lo he preguntado, antes que a ti.

-…¡Eso hace sonar como que soy el segundo plato, ya no te pienso aconsejar más, devuélveme mi consejo!-le espetó levantándose de la silla, para mirarle todo lo alto que era.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¡Olvídalo entonces!

-¿El que, nuestra conversación o tu consejo?

-…No sé, ¡Las dos cosas!

 **. . .**

Hikari suspiró mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en los fríos escalones de las escaleras y soltaba la mochila, de forma que cayó despreocupadamente a su lado. Había estado a punto de irse a su casa después del club, cuando vio que en la puerta del aula estaban Kuroko y Kagami-aparentemente esperándola-. Y lo más importante, cerrándole cualquier ruta de huida. Si la hubiese tenido, seguramente la chica hubiese echado a correr sin mirar a atrás, y tal vez así se podría haber garantizado un día normal y corriente, como cualquier otro. Había levantado una ceja mientras les observaba con expresión desconcertada, al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada, limitándose simplemente a estar allí de pie, mientras se lanzaban pequeñas miradas mal disimuladas. Al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos decía nada pasados unos minutos, se despidió de ellos y echo a caminar, notando como a sus espaldas Kagami y Kuroko discutían _"en voz baja"._ Aunque el antiguo miembro de Teiko era el único de los dos que mantenía su tono de voz bajo.

Y ahora se encontraba así, esperando de nuevo a que los chicos dijesen algo más. Después de haber sido retenida por ellos.

-¿Vais a hablar o me puedo ir?-dijo con cierta irritación al notar que Kagami se removía nervioso, mientras que Kuroko la observaba sin expresión alguna, y sin apartar la mirada de ella-. Kuroko, deja de mirarme, me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¡Apenas parpadeas!

-Kiyoshi-san, Kagami-kun necesita tu ayuda. Ayer se le declaró una niña de primero y él la hizo llorar.-dijo y a los pocos segundos Kagami se giró para encararle, con el gesto contraído en una mueca de disgusto.

-¡No la hice llorar a propósito, y se suponía que se lo contaría yo!-se apresuró a aclarar y antes de que Kuroko pudiese responder, Hikari se levantó y les observó mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas. Así que por eso Kagami le había pedido ayuda esa mañana, y ni siquiera le había contado la verdadera razón.

-¿Y para que necesitáis mi ayuda? ¿Para qué consuele a esa chica o qué?

-Nada de eso, Kiyoshi-san. Queremos que le ayudes a aprender tratar a las chicas. No queremos que muera solo.

-¡Eso último sobraba, Kuroko!-le gritó Kagami, cada vez más molesto por tener que enfrentarse a una situación así.

-¿Y porque me lo pedís a mí y no a Riko?

-Seguro que Riko-senpai no sepa tanto de estos temas, o los afrente con tanta calma. Tampoco queremos que Kagami-kun muera.-Y en esta ocasión Kagami no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a observar expectantemente a la chica. La chica trató de tomarse las cosas con objetividad, pero aún se sentía ofendida por lo que había hecho esa mañana. Sentía que sus consejos eran la última opción y eso la molestaba.

-¡Pedídselo a otra! ¡Yo no voy a aconsejar más a Kagami!

-¿También has hecho llorar a Kiyoshi-san, Kagami-kun?

-¡N-nada de eso, simplemente le dije que te pedí consejo a ti antes que a ella!-dijo con tono apresurado, y Kuroko suspiró pesadamente, como si estuviese desesperado-¿¡Que pasa?!

-¡Lección número uno, nunca hagas pensar a una chica que es el segundo plato!-le gritó la chica.

\- eso es un consejo.

-…¡pues…devuélvemelo!

-¡¿Cómo demonios hago eso?!

-Kagami-kun, creo que es dándole un consejo útil tú-le dijo Kuroko en voz baja y Kagami asintió distraídamente mientras la observaba y pensaba un consejo.

-Kiyoshi, deberías ser más femenina.

-…Púdrete, Kagami-le respondió Hikari con tono envenenado mientras trataba de agarrar su mochila para irse, si no fuese porque Kuroko la sujeto suavemente y al verlo, notó como sus ojos celestes le gritaban _"te lo dije"_ -. ¡No pienso ayudarle, pídeselo a Momoi!

-…

-No me digas que ni siquiera se te había ocurrido…

 **. . .**

Hacía frío. Bastante en realidad. Deberían ser como las ocho de la tarde, porque las luces de la ciudad ya se habían encendido y el cielo estaba teñido por completo de cobalto. Aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, ya que no había mirado el móvil desde que había entrado en la estación. El metro iba sumamente despacio a su parecer, a pesar de que el tranquilizador traqueteo del vagón parecía querer llevarle la contraria.

Desde que había entrado se había dejado caer en un asiento libre y había apoyado la cabeza contra el cristal, sin mirar a nada en especial. Simplemente admirando el paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Cuantos recuerdos le traía esas vistas. Estaba cansada, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en las palabras del chico, ni en qué dirección iba el metro.-ni siquiera si era la de su casa-. Se había abandonado completamente a la afirmación del chico, que le avisaría de cuando llegarían.

Había sido todo un detalle que se ofreciese a acompañarla. Posiblemente no fuese un mal chico. A lo largo de los días se había dado cuenta de que era posible que estuviese desarrollando una especie de amistad, aunque no solo con él. Sintió como la rodilla de alguien chocaba bruscamente contra la suya y dio un repentino respingón por el adusto contacto. La mujer de su lado se disculpó con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió por pura cortesía. Aun que sirvió para despejarla por completo del momentáneo sopor que se había adueñado de ella. Su madre siempre había tenido razón. Dejarse llevar demasiado por los recuerdos no era bueno, nublaba nuestro presente.

-¿Estamos cerca ya? Llevamos mucho aquí, normalmente no tardo tanto en llegar a mi casa.-dijo la chica, levantando la mirada hacia los chicos con suavidad mientras dejaba caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Ya falta poco, Kiyoshi-san. De hecho creo que es la próxima parada.

-Gracias por acompañarme-fue lo único que dijo ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para los chicos, que se miraron entre ellos durante unos breves segundos. Como si los remordimientos les reconcomiesen.

La chica se levantó tras unos segundos al ver que acababa de subirse una anciana en la parada, cargada de bolsas y sin dudarlo le ofreció su sitio. Al levantarse el metro se puso de nuevo en marcha, sin ningún aviso previo.

El repentino movimiento del vagón provocó que perdiese el equilibrio y chocase contra el pecho de alguien. Inevitablemente se agarró a él para no caer. Por suerte el chico estaba firmemente sujetado a la barra del tren y ninguno de los dos había acabado en el suelo. Hikari levantó la vista y se encontró con que quien había parado su caída, que no había sido otro que Kagami. El chico por acto reflejo había rodeado su cintura con su brazo, para evitar que la chica pudiese tropezar y caer, o simplemente caer con ella por el impulso del empujón. Durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron observándose en total silencio, sorprendidos por la repentina situación. Pero ninguno de los dos se apartó del otro instantemente. Tal vez era debido a la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del otro, o el miedo a tropezar y caer. O sencillamente que se encontraban cómodos así, mirándose a los ojos con una pequeña mueca de alivio. Con el siguiente traqueteo, en el que Hikari volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra el pecho del chico, ambos salieron de su sopor y se volvieron a observar de nuevo, ahora conscientes de su posición.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?-preguntó Kagami notando como su mano se acercaba ligeramente al lugar donde la cintura de la chica perdía su honrado nombre y automáticamente apartó la mano de ella. Separándose ligeramente y apartando su cara para ocultar su sonrojo. ¿¡En cuantas ocasiones había estado a punto de provocar una situación embarazosa sin querer…o cuantas veces habían sido ya?!

-Un poco, pero si no me hubiese chocado contigo habría sido peor-dijo ella sonriendo un poco mientras se agarraba a la barra y le observaba-¿Te he hecho daño yo?

-¿Hmm? Ni lo he notado -le dijo él volviendo la vista hacia otro lado y la chica decidió olvidar el tema.

El trayecto hacia la siguiente parada se hizo más corto ahora que estaba de pie, teniendo que tener cuidado de no chocar contra el cuerpo de nadie debido a las ligeras sacudas que daba el tren. Cuando sonó por los altavoces la voz que anunciaba la parada, notó como Kuroko golpeaba ligeramente su hombro con el pulgar y le señalaba la puerta, que en ese momento comenzaba a abrirse. Cuando bajaron, lo primero que notaron fue la repentina ola de frío que golpeo sus cuerpos. Obligándolos a arrebujarse ligeramente en sus abrigos.

Comenzaron a caminar en pleno silencio y tras varios segundos Hikari empezó a sentirse desconcertada. No le sonaba de nada esa zona de la ciudad, de hecho no podía estar ni siquiera cerca de su barrio. Se giró a observar los carteles de la parada en la que habían salido y frunció el ceño. Habían usado la línea de transporte urbano _Toei Ōedo_ , y según aparecía en los carteles de la estación esta era la _línea 404_. No le sonaba de nada. ¡Lo único que sabía es que su casa no podía estar cerca! Ni de coña.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarles a los chicos, cuando salieron de la estación y en frente suyo pudo observar con todo detalle cómo se alzaba ante ella el _Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo._ Justo donde se estaba celebrando la Winter cup. ¡Y esto era cerca de casa de Kagami, e inevitablemente de la de Kuroko! ¡No de la suya! ¡De hecho su casa estaba a más de una hora de trayecto desde allí!

-¡Oye, esto no es mi casa! ¿¡Porque hemos venido aquí, Kuroko?!-preguntó la chica un poco alarmada por toda la información que acababa de recibir su cerebro. Kuroko se giró para observarla y suspiró un poco, mientras que Kagami se removía en su sitio, un poco nervioso por la reacción de la chica.

-Kiyoshi-san, no deberías gritar tanto en mitad de la calle, es de mala educación.

-¡No me cambies de tema, me dijiste que me ibais a acompañar!

-No dije que fuésemos a acompañarte a tu casa-le recalcó el chico y la vena de la frente de la chica amenazó con explotar.

-… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Si os he acompañado yo!-le gritó la castaña de nuevo, cada vez más cabreada. Ahí estaba, todo su buen humor se había esfumado.

-Kiyoshi-san, cálmate por favor. Nosotros te hemos acompañado.

-¡¿A dónde, que demonios hacemos aquí?!

-Ya está gritando la histérica, ¿Para que la has traído, Tetsu?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Hikari se giró bruscamente al reconocer ese inconfundible tono de dejadez, con lo que al girarse pudo observar a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos con tranquilidad. Aomine y Momoi.

-¡Dai-chan, no seas cruel con ella, es necesaria para esto!-dijo Momoi a su lado y el adolescente bostezo pesadamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. La recién llegada observó a Kuroko de reojo e instantáneamente sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo. Empezando a correr para finalmente abrazarlo-¡Tetsu-kun!

Ahora todas las piezas en el cerebro de Hikari empezaban a tomar forma, de manera demasiado rápida. Su mirada fue primero a Kuroko, observando al chico como si pudiese tratar de asesinarlo con la mirada. E instantáneamente se giró a encarar a Kagami, quien no había abierto la boca desde que salieron del metro, y que dio un respingón al notar que le miraba furiosa.

-¡Tú sabías esto, maldita sea!-le espetó ella señalándole y el chico retrocedió un paso, ligeramente intimidado.

-¡Fue idea de Kuroko!

-Kagami-kun, carga con tu parte de la responsabilidad.

-¡Kuroko, maldito te voy a-!

-¡Silencio. Kuroko, te dije que no quería participar en esto!-le gritó la castaña ahora al antiguo miembro de Teiko, que dirigió una pequeña mirada significativa a la gerente de Touou, que aún lo rodeaba con sus brazos. La cara de Momoi se entristeció ligeramente mientras la observaba.

-Kiyoshi-san, por favor. No hay nadie que sea tan capaz como tú de manejar a este par... ¡La entrenadora de Seirin o la prima de Kagamin los matarían! ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza, si no lo haces puede que nunca sepan comportarse!-dijo la chica con tono apurado mientras se soltaba del chico y tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas, como si de esa forma fuese más fácil convencerla.

-¡Oye, eso ofende!-gritaron ambos ases casi al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron ofendidos de haber dicho exactamente las mismas palabras, enzarzándose en una pequeña pelea sin sentido alguno.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo la chica mirándola de nuevo con la mirada ligeramente suplicante-¡Nadie querrá que jueguen basket unos chicos que no saben tratar a las chicas, y las hacen llorar! ¡Eso sería perjudicial para ellos, y para el Seirin, donde juega tu primo! ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!

Hikari sabía de sobra que esas palabras eran simple palabras vacías pensadas para convencerla. Pero maldita sea, había apelado a tres cosas que se encontraban entre tantas a las que no podía negarse. Su familia, su orgullo como jugadora de basket…y Star Wars.

Esa frase de "Eres nuestra única esperanza" le había hecho sentir como un pequeño aprendiz de Jedi luchando contra el imperio.

Su cara se relajó y miró de reojo a Kagami y Aomine, que aún no habían acabado de discutir. Luego de nuevo a Kuroko, que le dirigía una mirada tranquila, sabiendo seguramente que ya había sido convencida. Hikari suspiró pesadamente y levantó la mirada al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos con resignación.

Tal vez podía echarles una pequeña mano… ¿No?

 **. . .**

-¿Realmente no crees eso que le has dicho, o sí?-preguntó Aomine a su amiga de la infancia, mirándola ligeramente por encima de su hombro. Pero la chica solo emitió un pequeño tarareo en voz baja y sonrío inocentemente mientras observaba como desde delante suyo, Kagami e Hikari que iban un poco más adelantados que el resto del grupo conversaban de nuevo en calma y de vez en cuando se les podía oír reír o hacer comentarios ligeramente emocionados.

-¿Mmm, creer qué?-dijo ella observándolo como si no supiese nada de nada y Aomine suspiró cansado de preguntar, mientras enterraba las manos en los bolsillos, observando de reojo a la pareja de delante. El solo oír a Kagami reír hacia que parte de su sangre hirviese. Todo eso era demasiado aburrido, demasiado problemático.

-Sigo preguntándome como he aceptado hacer algo tan problemático como esto, no soporto que se me compare con el idiota de Bakagami…

-Lo haces porque Imayoshi-san tiene en su poder una revista de Horikita Mai, por orden de Wakamatsu-san-le recordó la chica ganándose una mirada irritada del moreno.

-Tch, no sé porque ese megane se toma tantas molestias. Ni que hubiese hecho llorar a su hermana o algo así.

La pelirrosa estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero pareció cambiar de parecer en el último segundo y observó con interés el lugar que les rodeaba. Ese parecía ser perfecto.

-Vale, chicos. Aquí~-dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa mientras los dos chicos de delante se detenían y se reunían con el grupo.

-¿Aquí? ¿En mitad del parque?-dijo Kagami, que desde el principio había estado sorprendido de que entrasen en el parque que estaba cerca del gimnasio de la Winter Cup.

-Es el sitio perfecto. No hay nadie cerca, por lo que si gritáis o hacéis algo grosero nadie os va a poder mirar raro.-dijo la chica con complicidad mientras juntaba sus manos por detrás de la espalda.

-…¿Y qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?-preguntó Kagami tras varios segundos en los que ninguno de los presentes habló.

-Es muy sencillo. Os daré unas situaciones relacionadas con chicas, Kiyoshi-san será la chica, y vosotros tendréis que responder como creáis a esas situaciones, de forma que pueda corregiros. Lo has entendido, ¿Kagamin?

-S-supongo que si…-dijo con nerviosismo mientras miraba de reojo al moreno, que parecía ajeno a toda la conversación y bostezaba como si luchase por no quedarse dormido allí mismo. Momoi le dirigió una mirada severa y luego se volvió para observar a la morena. La chica les había seguido con actitud resignada, pero ahora podía se podía ver como una mueca de fastidio se había instalado en su cara.

De hecho Momoi le tuvo algo de pena.

Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y de las chicas que conocía ella era la más paciente con diferencia. Aunque no lo pareciese.

-Kiyoshi-san, toma esto como una de adquirir experiencia con los chicos-dijo Kuroko y Hikari le imró ligeramente ofendida.

-Kuroko, ¿Qué tal si te vas a dar un paseo por el parque y te pierdes?-le sugiriódejando entrever la incomodidad que estaba sufriendo la chica en ese momento.

-¿Estás lista?-dijo Momoi sonriéndole afablemente, y una vez que la chica se reunió con las dos luces, sonrió ampliamente y carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar-. La primera prueba es fundamental. Señalar aspectos negativos en una chica, ¡Es algo que nunca se debe hacer, pero si se hace hay que saber hacerlo! ¡Nunca hay que ser ofensivo, contundente, brusco o sonar despectivo! A veces son útiles las frases dubitativas o hacerlos sonar como si fuesen consejos. Dai-chan, empieza tú.

-Kiyoshi, tus pechos son demasiado pequeños, opérate cuando tengas ocasión-dijo Aomine como si nada y Hikari sintió como cierta indignación crecía dentro de ella, ¡Sus pechos no eran pequeños, eran normales!

-¡Dai-chan, te dije que no fuese ofensivo!-le regañó Momoi al ver como las cejas de la chica se transformaban en una expresión de enfado por las palabras del chico.

-¡No lo he sido, solo le he dado un consejo, no es mi culpa que tenga los pechos pequeños!-dijo él a la defensiva, provocando que la castaña apretase los puños y lo enfrentase.

-¡No son pequeños!-dijo con firmeza y Aomine soltó un bufido, antes de echarse a reír, provocando que la otra se sonrojase de la vergüenza-¡¿D-de que te ríes?!

-De que eso es lo que dicen todas las chicas con poco pecho. ¿Qué talla tienes?-preguntó sonando desinteresado y la castaña le replicó enrojeciendo más aún que no se lo diría, provocando que el moreno bufase de nuevo-¿Ves? Si no quieres decirlo es porque son pequeños.

-¡C-claro que no, es porque no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre que talla uso, es como si yo te preguntase tu talla de calzoncillos!-dijo exasperada mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

-¿Para qué quieres saberla? ¿Tan desesperada estás que quieres saberla?-dijo sonriendo ladinamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica, provocando que ella le gritase avergonzada en respuesta y Momoi carraspease con el objetivo de acabar con la inoportuna interrupción de los chicos.

Tras los segundos que tardaron en acabar con la discusión de los chicos, Momoi le dio pie a Kagami para que fuese él quien hablase ahora. El pelirrojo observó atentamente a su compañera de clase, fijándose en algún rasgo que pudiese destacar. Sus ojos se pasearon por su cara y continuaron hasta su busto, donde no pudo evitar pensar que Aomine estaba equivocado en cuanto a su pecho. La talla de la chica estaba bastante bien, no era para nada plana, pero tampoco tenía los senos excesivamente grandes. Era una talla normal y corriente.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos decidió seguir observando a la chica y sus ojos siguieron escudriñándola hasta que se detuvo en sus pies. Al ver sus pies se fijó en que eran bastante grandes. No era ningún experto, pero debería usar la talla **25**.

Levantó la vista y observó a la chica con solemnidad, repasando mentalmente los consejos de Momoi.

-Creo que tienes los pies demasiado grandes para ser una chica-dijo con calma y Momoi sintió ganas de dejarse caer allí mismo. ¡Esos chicos no tenían ninguna delicadeza!

-Siento como mi autoestima sube por momentos…-susurró Hikari mientras Momoi se acercaba a Kagami.

-¡Kagamin, no, eso es demasiado grosero, nunca debes comparar a una chica con las demás, es muy molesto!-dijo tratando de explicarse de la mejor manera posible. Suspiró y miró a los chicos-. Podríais haberlo dicho de otra forma…Creo que va a ser mejor pasar a la siguiente prueba, este tipo de cosas exige más tiempo y práctica. Imaginaos que Hikari es una compañera de vuestro salón, a la que debéis pedirle un libro de literatura que necesitáis. Aomine, tú primero.

-Tch, vaya problema-dijo rascándose la nuca mientras la miraba con desinterés-. Oye tú, déjame ese dichoso libro de literatura.

-… ¿Realmente la gente de tu clase te presta las cosas?-dijo Hikari sorprendida con la falta de tacto con la que pedía Aomine las cosas.

-Kagamin, tu turno.-indicó Momoi rápidamente, para evitar un enfrentamiento de los chicos.

-Hmmm, Kiyoshi. ¿Puedes prestarme el libro de Literatura?-dijo con soltura y Momoi aplaudió.

-¡Bien, Kagamin! ¿Le has prestado atención, Dai-chan?-dijo y notó como el moreno bostezaba ruidosamente.

-Como sea, acabemos con esto rápidamente.-dijo con cara de desinterés y en ese momento Momoi no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente mientras juntaba sus manos detrás de su cintura y se balanceaba con suavidad.

-De acuerdo, está será la última prueba por hoy. Ambos tenéis que confesaros a Kiyoshi-chan y ella tiene que rechazaros cruelmente. Para que entendáis lo desagradable que es, y más cuando esa persona que te habla así te gusta.

-¿hah? Me niego, esto no tiene ningún sentido. No es mi culpa que las mujeres no sepan aceptar el rechazo. Sois todas unas histéricas-dijo el moreno tomando su chaqueta y alejándose de allí sin decir nada.

-¡Dai-chan, espera, Dai-chan!-dijo la pelirrosa sin ningún resultado, y suspiró al ver como el moreno se alejaba. Era tan extraño que actuaste de esa forma y se marchase tan bruscamente, ¿había algo que se le estaba escapando? Eso era imposible, conocía a Aomine mejor que nadie. Por eso sabía que esta reacción no tenía ningún sentido. Desde ese momento estaría más atenta al chico. Suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba a Kuroko-…Demonios, este chico…Ahora tendré que volver sola.

-No te preocupes, Momoi-san, yo te acompañaré-dijo Kuroko, provocando que la chica se emocionase y le abrazase con fuerza.

-¡Tetsu-kun, eres tan atento!

-Esto…disculpa, Momoi. Pero yo si quiero hacer esta…prueba-dijo Kagami, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa, que le observó con interés instándole a que continuase hablando. EL pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró-. Supongo que Kuroko te habrá contado que una chica se me confesó y la hice llorar. La verdad es que me siento bastante mal por eso, no sé cómo la hice llorar, para mi estaba bien lo que le dije. Por eso no quiero volver a sentirme torpe de nuevo y hacer llorar a una chica por no saber lo que digo…creo.

Momoi le observó con dulzura y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras soltaba a Kuroko y observaba al estudiante de Seirin, que a pesar de no ser muy bueno hablando acababa de ser muy directo con lo que le preocupaba.

-Ese es un pensamiento muy noble, Kagamin. Adelante, empecemos-dijo señalando al chico-. Tan solo haz como si tratases de confesarte a Kiyoshi-chan, y ella tiene que rechazarte.

El pelirrojo tomó aire y observó a la castaña, tratando de meterse en el papel y pensar e las palabras que podría decir. Cuando lo hizo, la observó y trató de hablar lo más claro posible.

-Kiyoshi, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero me he dado cuenta de que me gustas, y…quiero salir contigo-está última frase le costó más trabajo decirla pero aun así sono convincente, y consiguió que el corazón dela castaña se acelerase ligeramente debido a la seguridad con la que él chico lo había dicho. Estás palabras provocaron que durante varios segundos Hikari le observase totalmente desorientada, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer ahora. Hasta que Momoi le hizo un gesto que consiguió despejar su mente y poder pensar de nuevo con claridad.

-No estoy interesada en ti, no eres en absoluto mi tipo de chico. Olvídate de mí-dijo la chica y pensó tristemente que era realmente cruel decirle algo así a alguien que se te confesaba, y se dio cuenta aliviada de que ella sería incapaz de responder así a una confesión.

-¿Lo has comprendido, Kagami? Aunque Kiyoshi-chan no te guste ¿no te has sentido un poco incómodo al ser tratado de esta forma?-dijo la pelirrosa, provocando que el pelirrojo asintiese-. Bien, es bastante tarde, y me estarán esperando en la academia. Si me doy prisa seguro que puedo alcanzar a Dai-chan.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-dijo el más bajo mientras la chica sonreír ligeramente.

-No, no quiero molestarte.-dijo ella, pero el chico rechazó la idea de dejarla sola y le pidió amablemente a los chicos que le esperasen en la entrada del metro, ya que no pensaba tardar mucho tiempo. Solo tenían que encontrar a Aomine, y él estaba demasiado desganado como para andar demasiado rápido.

Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente y se despidieron con unas breves palabras-de ánimo por parte de Momoi-, y después las parejas se separaron, empezando a andar hacia su destino.

Momoi no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia atrás y observar como Kagami y Hikari andaban en total silencio, como si un aura de pesadumbre se hubiese establecido entre ellos. La chica no podía evitar recordar cómo se habían observado durante unos segundos cuando Kagami se había confesado.

-Algo ha cambiado entre ellos…-se le escapó accidentalmente y su acompañante se giró para observar también a la pareja durante unos breves segundos.

-Yo también lo creo, Momoi-san-dijo el chico girándose de nuevo hacia delante.

 **. . .**

Finalmente Momoi y kuroko habían encontrado a Aomine fácilmente, ya que se había quedado esperando en un banco cercano a allí, como si se hubiese arrepentido de haberse marchado tan repentinamente. Aun que naturalmente había argumentado que él no llevaba dinero y que solo la había esperado por que la chica tenía que pagar el metro de vuelta a la academia. Pero en silencio, durante la vuelta, trató torpemente de disculparse con la chica por haberse marchado así.-Momoi creía que en parte también lo hacía para que Wakamatsu le devolviese la revista que tenía en su poder-, pero igualmente la chica le terminó perdonando como siempre.

Aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese comportamiento tan inusual en él.

-Dai-chan, ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que te fuiste así?-preguntó con suavidad y vio como el chico se tensaba en el asiento del metro contiguo al suyo, mientras fruncía el ceño notablemente, como si le hubiesen pellizcado.

-Ya te he dicho que era porque estaba aburrido de hacer todo eso-dijo con tono molesto mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

-¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con Kiyoshi-chan?-dijo la chica y en ese momento el chico la observó con el gesto serio, como si todo aquel interrogatorio estuviese consiguiendo hacerle enfadar. Pero de hecho esa reacción significó más para Momoi que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir en ese momento.

-¿Hah? No creas que me importa alguien como ella. Esa chica es tan normal que no merece que le preste atención-dijo y Momoi abrió un poco los ojos.

-Yo no dije nada de prestarle atenc-

-Ya basta, Satsuki. Me estoy cansando de hablar-dijo el chico con tono monocorde y Momoi decidió dar por finalizado su interrogatorio. De hecho había conseguido más información de la que esperaba.

La adolescente suspiró con pesadez mientras observaba a su amigo con cierto rictus de tristeza.

Todo aquello empezaba a volverse un poco complicado.

 **Y para terminar quiero aclarar dos datos de Hikari que se dan a entender en el cap y que tal vez os gustaría que aclarase:**

 **-su talla de zapatillas es efectivamente una 25 (una talla 39). Así que sí que podría decirse que tiene los pies grandes xD**

 **-es fan de Star Wars xD**

 **Sin más me Largo Seguir con un casquillo siguiente el (Que ya está en proceso). Muchos besitos, espero vuestros bellos reviews aunque sé que no me los merezco por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero en parte los reviews que me habéis enviado me han animado a seguir uwu**

 **Y también la extorsión de una amiga que considero como mi hermana mayor xD Ejem, ejem. así que bueno espero vuestro reviews porque os creo personas bondadosas y piadosas, y porque vuestros reviews me animan a seguir.**

 **Y os planteo una pregunta…¿Por qué creéis que Momoi piensa que las cosas se ponen complicadas?**

 **Fuera Luu-chan ~**


End file.
